Cryptic Investigation THE BETTER VERSION!
by Rudy Clone
Summary: My much better version of Racingwolf's "Cryptic Investigation." YES I HAVE PERMISSION! What, do you think I don't? Anyway, the story description is: Bob Newland and some other people are out to tear Rudy and Penny apart by destroying their love. Rudy, meanwhile, has no idea how to confess his love to Penny...and does she even feel the same way about HIM?
1. The Art Show

_A/N: So, I was looking at stories on this site, and I found this really AWFUL one called Cryptic Investigation written by Racingwolf. Reading it was just PAINFUL! But it had potential. So, I decided to write my own, BETTER version of that story. Read this and not the original because it sucks!_

**Cryptic Investigation**

**The BETTER VERSION**

**By Rudy Clone**

**Chapter One – The Art Show**

One beautiful day, Rudy and Penny had gone into ChalkZone to study some plants because Penny wanted to. Penny was looking at the plants (as plant-like as they could be being made of chalk) in awe, blabbing about them as she recorded stuff in the book. Rudy's eyes glazed over as he looked at her. He _loved it_ when she talked like that. Suddenly his happy smile vanished as he realized that he_ still_ hadn't confessed his love to her! He suddenly became nervous, and couldn't look Penny in the eyes (well, she was busy looking at her book so he wasn't looking her in the eyes in the first place, but you know what I mean). He blushed slightly.

"Hey, guys," Snap muttered impatiently in his arrogant voice, "hurry up! We're _supposed_ to go exploriatin'!"

Rudy's eyes narrowed. Snap was so _rude_! "Snap!" he scolded, but he didn't bother to tell Snap what displeased him, because Snap was hopeless to reason with.

Penny looked over the top of her book to glare at the blue chalky kid (I would say 'friend' but we all know Penny and Snap are not friends!). "Snap, I think you're a jerk!" she yelled.

"I am not!" Snap yelled in a conceited voice. "And you know what? I think you're _crazy_!"

And Penny and Snap began to argue. Rudy sighed. They were always at each others' throats. He was sick of having to MONITOR them! They couldn't go five minutes without arguing. He was so tired of it! He wished someone else was there to help him control them! A few minutes later, they seemed ready to declare WAR! Angrily, he silenced them.

"SNAP, STOP CAUSING PROBLEMS!" he yelled.

"What?" said Snap. "She started it!"

"I SAID STOP IT, SNAP!" Rudy yelled. He focused his anger on Snap (because he would never do that to _Penny_).

Penny sighed and went back to writing in her book. She had no idea how Rudy put up with such an arrogant, annoying sidekick.

"Anyway," Snap continued in that stuck-up way of his (otherwise known as "normal Snap mode"), "we're supposed to be explorin' Chalklantis!"

Rudy sighed. Adventures, spending time with friends…that was ALL Snap cared about. Rudy, however, had more important things on his mind, like trying to figure out how to confess his _true love_ to Penny. How could he possibly think of adventures at a time like this?

"Snap!" Penny muttered as she _glared_ at him. "I have to go on the field trip this weekend! So we can't!"

"What?!" Snap yelled. "GREAT! Thanks for RUINING it for us, Penny!" he yelled in the rudest voice possible.

Rudy was dismayed for other, much more valid reasons. It was a three day weekend, and he'd forgotten that there was a science field trip over the weekend! Penny was going to be gone for three days…three days without her…just seemed unbearable. He had to confess his love before then! But…but…he just _couldn't_!

"I'm sorry, Rudy," said Penny, ignoring _Snap_.

"It's…it's okay…" began Rudy, choking back tears. He closed his eyes slightly, wondering how he was going to _tell her_!

"Rudy?" muttered Snap.

"ARGH! WHAT?" Rudy cried.

"Didn't you want to talk to some professional artist or something?" Snap said haughtily.

"Oh yeah!" said Rudy. But all he could think about was _Penny_. But wait…he started to get an idea. Maybe he could ask that artist how best to confess his love! If he was a professional, he should know everything!

Excitedly, he got up. Now he had hope of being able to figure out how to tell her! The thought filled him with joy. Earlier, he had thought of asking Snap, but of course Snap couldn't be trusted. If he told anything to Snap, all of ChalkZone would know. Snap's disregard for everyone's feelings utterly sickened him.

Anyway, back to thinking about Penny. "Well," he told the others, "I have to go right now! Before recess is over!" Without waiting for an answer (because he was too nervous to look into Penny's eyes…) he jumped through the portal. It hurt slightly.

He walked outside until he came upon the visiting professional artist's art display. The drawings were so amazing, and he _would _have been able to enjoy them had he not been thinking so hard about _Penny_.

As the artist blabbed to some other random students, Rudy was sad because his problem was more important than them. He also noticed Mr. Wilter complaining about the artist drawing cartoons. Then Mr. Wilter turned to him.

"MR. TABOOTIE!" he yelled in his face. "DETENTIIIOOOOOOOOON!" He slammed a piece of paper in Rudy's face.

"Aww…" Rudy sighed, "that's my sixth one this week, and it's only Monday." He cried slightly.

Rudy looked at the sign on the artist's desk. It said 'Bob Newland.' "Wow," thought Rudy, "Bob. What a dumb name!" (I just think the name Bob is dumb because of French Bob who is an IIIIIIDDDDIIIIOOOOOOT.) But that didn't matter right now.

"Hey, Mr. Newland," said Rudy, "can I talk to you?"

"Eh, sure, kid," said Newland in a voice almost as obnoxious as _Snap's_.

Rudy waited until no one could hear. He lowered his voice. "Well, you see…I have a problem and um…and um…" He felt like crying again. He just _couldn't _confess it!

But Bob Newland grinned evilly! Almost as if he'd…read his mind. An evil plan began to form in his mind, which was probably normally occupied by breadsticks and French toast (oh, I wonder why!). Bob knew just what to do. He would create an evil plan that would sever Rudy and Penny's love forever…and get rid of them! He laughed slightly. It was so evil.

"Romance is not oriiiiiiiggggiiiiiinnnnnaaaa aaalllll…" Bob said in a pathetic whiny voice (the voice of someone stupid enough to think such a thing!). He then began to prance around bragging about how he was the best, most original person in the world. But Rudy knew he wasn't. He probably wasn't even in LOVE. And how pathetic was that.

"I don't know why I decided to talk to you!" he yelled, and Bob was so offended he cried.

Rudy turned away from him and sadly sat down by the fence.

Rudy felt like crying. How could people be so cruel? It was like dealing with _Snap_ all over again! Now he had no idea how to confess his love!

After a few moments, Rudy heard a car driving up. He found it annoying because he was busy wallowing in his own grief. But it was Terry Bouffant and Vinnie Raton! (Apparently they are IMPORTANT in the story for some reason.) He sighed and went back to school.

They started to follow him. Rudy walked faster! Rudy went back to the room where the portal was. He paused, wondering what he was doing there. His thoughts of Penny had taken up everything else and he'd forgotten why he was even walking. He searched his brain, trying to come up with an answer, but only came up with nonsense about pencils.

Then he remembered something. _Penny_!

"Penny, come out!" Rudy yelled!

Then Terry Bouffant came into the room and said something to him about 'Chalk World' and blah blah this isn't even important.

"Quiet!" Rudy yelled irritated. After dealing with Snap all day, he could NOT deal with this! "I'm trying to talk to Penny!" He walked into the portal and dragged Penny out of it (it was okay, because Penny didn't mind being dragged). He erased it and looked at Terry Bouffant, Vinnie Raton, and Bob Newland in the room. But they weren't important so he ignored them.

"Rudy," said Penny once they were out in the hallway, "I think they saw the portal."

Rudy eyes glazed over. He_ loved_ it when she talked like that.

**fff**

Meanwhile, Bob Newland was still thinking about how Rudy and Penny are in love. He would stop at nothing to ruin it. He knew deep down that he was pathetic for not being in love. He was about to do something evil!

_A/N: There! That is the first chapter! As you can see, this is SO MUCH better! I'm so excited I get to write RudyxPenny! Hehe!_

_- Rudy Clone_


	2. Sinister Alliance

_A/N: Ok, here's the second chapter! Just remember to revieuw!_

**Cryptic Investigation**

**The BETTER VERSION**

**By Rudy Clone**

**Chapter Two – Sinister Alliance**

"Hey! Terry Bouffant!" Bob Newland yelled, knocking his head into a wall because he's stupid.

"What?" she yelled, and smacked Bob. He cried.

"I need your help!" said Bob.

"Why?" said Vinnie and Terry.

"You see," said Bob, "there are these two ten year olds who are in love…"

"We know," Vinnie said, "we've been trying to destroy their love since we are evil."

"Well you haven't been doing a good job, have you?" said Bob.

"Well…you haven't even TRIED yet," said Terry, and Bob cried again (he's just really pathetic, isn't he?).

"Please help me," Bob Newland begged, because he was too pathetic to do it himself.

"Why?" said Vinnie and Terry.

"I have a secret hideout!" said Bob.

"Ok," they said.

**fff**

Meanwhile, Rudy and Penny were walking together in ChalkZone. There were giant candles all around them, and Rudy thought it was _so_ romantic. Blushing, he slowly reached out for Penny's hand…then stopped. He was still too afraid to confess! He was afraid he would never do it! The thought sent him into spasms!

"Rudy?" said Penny.

"I'm ok!" Rudy quickly said, and stopped.

Satisfied, Penny kept going, writing stuff in her book. Rudy desperately wanted to read it. What if she was writing about how she had a secret crush on him? That would be…wonderful. He seemed to blush slightly.

"Hey guys!" said an arrogant voice, and Rudy and Penny cringed.

"Oh great…" Penny muttered as Snap came running up to them.

"Hey guys!" said Snap. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I…um…I forgot," said Rudy. "Yeah…I…forgot…" He glanced to Penny and winked.

"Why?" said Snap. "Did you want a _romantic_ time alone?" he teased.

"WHAT?" Rudy yelled, so loud that he set off a car alarm in the real world.

Snap started to laugh. "It's…so funny! I know I was always annoyed about that, but…haha…it's so funny now for some reason…I'm a third wheel now…hilarious." He fell on the ground laughing. He was laughing at RUDY'S EXPENSE! (I just wanted to clarify that because he was being really mean.)

Rudy was so sad. He knew _Penny_ wouldn't have laughed at him. Rudy now understood why Snap annoyed Penny so much.

"He's just kidding Rudy," said Penny, though her eyes were filled with anger as she glared at Snap. Rudy helped her by glaring too.

Then Rudy felt sad. Sure, he didn't want Penny to know his BIG SECRET….but…did she really not feel the same way he did? Did she really think Snap was WRONG? Not that Snap was ever right about anything, of course…but…but…was she not in love?

In the middle of Rudy's enormous mental struggle, Snap stood up. "Hey, Rudy, can you draw me some ice cream?" He said. Then he began begging.

"NO!" yelled Rudy.

"But whhhhhhhhyyyyy?" whined Snap.

Rudy made his angriest glare ever and shoved his face close to Snap's. "Because…I'm MAD AT YOU." Then he turned away in a huff. He really wished Penny would kiss his worries away, but of course….that was impossible. He cried a little slightly.

"But Rudy!" whined Snap arrogantly, "I don't have anything to eat! There's a food shortage in ChalkZone!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Rudy yelled. He couldn't believe how selfish Snap was. Here, Rudy was unable to confess his love, and Snap was complaining about something stupid. He wanted to yell, 'Some people have REAL problems!' but he didn't, because he knew Snap was too full of himself to get it. "What do you want me to do about it?" he shouted back at Snap angrily before catching up with Penny.

Snap was sad, but only for a second, before he reverted back to Normal Snap Mode. It was unusual for him to have ANY emotion that wasn't 'arrogant jerk.' Snap looked around. He saw a candle and pointed. "Look at that candle," he said obnoxiously.

Penny whacked him over the head.

"Ow!" said Snap.

"Well it serves you right!" said Penny.

Snap looked ready to retaliate, so Rudy stepped in. "Snap! Fighting is wrong!" Rudy yelled, and pushed Snap backwards slightly so that he would be discouraged from following them, and he and Penny walked on.

But Snap, of course, wasn't discouraged. He pathetically followed them, not shutting up and everything he said was annoying!

Rudy looked at Penny as sad music began to play. He was beginning to think he would NEVER be able to tell her how he felt about her. He was so sad.

"Hey, what's THAT?" said Snap in a snooty voice, pointing up ahead.

"Why did you interrupt my thoughts?" Rudy yelled. But luckily, he didn't have to pay attention for long because he got distracted by _Penny_. Then he looked at what Snap had been pointing to because he was a GOOD friend, not like Snap.

It was a sunset in ChalkZone! Well, as sunset-y as chalk could get. It was so romantic. Rudy's eyes glazed over. He slowly leaned over to Penny and puckered his lips.

"Rudy?" said Penny.

"THAT WAS NOTHING!" he said, turning away. He was so embarrassed that he cried.

**fff**

Bob Newland took the evil people to his hideout. "This is my hideout!" he said. He sat down on the ground and started drawing evil plans.

Terry had to tell him to draw something in ChalkZone to attack Rudy and Penny because Bob was too stupid to figure it out. So Bob drew a griffin named Dooth.

"It is the most ORIGINAL name ever!" he said, and Terry told him he was lying.

"He's not lying," said Vinnie, "he is just stupid." And everyone laughed at French Bob (HA!).

So anyway, Bob said to Dooth that to destroy Penny and Rudy's love, he had to capture Penny! Then see how strong their love would be! They laughed evilly.

**fff**

"Hey Rudy!" said Rudy's mom.

He was in the real world now.

Rudy was so depressed about not being able to talk to Penny that he didn't answer.

"You're going on a field trip! :D" said Rudy's mother.

"YAY!" said Rudy, smiling. "Then I'll get to be with _Penny_!"

"Yep," said his mom. And she left.

**fff**

At the same time, Dooth fell into ChalkZone. LITERALLY fell. He falled so hardly. (He was probably too stupid to use his wings. Tsk tsk.) Dooth stumbled over to the shop window, smacking into it and making the people inside it laugh. "Oops," said Dooth, "I guess I'm too stupid to use the door!" (Funny, huh?) He knew he was stupid because he was created by someone as dumb as BOB.

He walked around a little. He had the perfect plan to capture Penny. He would sneak up on her, grab her behind, and take her to the real world and Bob's hideout. It was foolproof.

But he didn't know where to find Penny. So, angry, he beat up a teddiursa. Then everyone hated him for that and he cried. They told him he was almost as much of a jerk as Snap was and he cried harder.

Dooth wandered off to a jail. He was looking for more evil people.

"Hey," said Boorat through the bars.

"What?" said Dooth.

"Do you know Rudy and Penny are in love?" Boorat asked.

"Yes," said Dooth, "I'm helping the evil guy break them apart!"

"Good," said Boorat, "I want to help."

"Ok."

Dooth picked up Boorat and dropped him on the other side of the fence. He falled so hardly that he got a collapsed lung.

"Do you wounded?" said Dooth, but after a moment Boorat was ok so he shrugged.

They walked off to the jungle.

"Hi, my name is Dooth," said Dooth.

Boorat laughed at him and Dooth was ashamed he had such a stupid creator.

"Hey, we gotta find Penny and get to the real world," said Dooth.

"Ok," said Boorat.

"We need some magic chalk, and Penny," Dooth said evilly. He grinned slightly. "I have an idea."

"What?"

"I'm going to wait until the portal opens and kidnap Penny."

"Yeah, ok."

**fff**

Rudy walked to Penny's house. He was still thinking of how to confess his love. His brows met together with woe as he thought about it. He was the saddest person ever that day.

**fff**

He got to Penny's house. They went into ChalkZone.

"I hope Snap's not coming!" said Penny.

"Me too," said Rudy, wanting it to be_ just them_.

They started to walk. "Hey Bucko!" said a rude voice.

"Oh no!" Rudy and Penny groaned.

Snap came up to them. He jumped around excitedly like a stupid toddler. "Are we going to go exploring?" he sneered.

"SNAP, GO GET MY BACKPACK!" Rudy yelled.

"What?"

"It's by the portal, GO GET IT!"

"Huh…."

"OR I WON'T DRAW YOU ICE CREAM!"

"Ok, ok!" Snap said with his arrogant voice as he walked off.

"Yay, that got rid of him!" said Penny.

"Yeah…" said Rudy. He looked at Penny and felt like he was in a trance. With any luck, something would delay Snap and he'd take forever so Rudy and Penny wouldn't have to deal with him.

**fff**

Luck was on their side!

At the portal, Dooth grabbed the backpack. "Look, it's Penny's backpack!" he said. (He's actually wrong because it's Rudy's backpack and he's wrong because he's dumb.)

"Good, that's the portal," said Boorat. "We just need Penny."

Then Snap came.

"Hey look!" said Dooth. Dooth was so stupid that he captured Snap instead of Penny.

Boorat almost said that he hated Snap for capturing him but then he didn't because he remembered that was Rudy. Snap was WAY to incompetent to do anything like that.

They flung themselves into the portal. Dooth slammed Snap on the desk. His claws punctured Snap's shoulders and Snap arrogantly screamed in agony as blood poured ALL OVER THE FLOOR! Then it stopped. (Because I don't want people to feel sorry for Snap or anything!)

"LISTEN!" yelled Dooth. "I AM KIDNAPPING YOU!"

Snap started arrogantly trying to escape so Boorat shot a fireball at him.

Meanwhile, Rudy's parents were downstairs reading the newspaper.

"I thought I heard a noise," said Rudy's mom.

"I did not," said Rudy's dad.

"I agree," said his mom.

"I'm bored of Snap," said Dooth. "Let's dissolve him."

But he accidently dissolved his hand instead because anything BOB creates is stupid. Then he decided that letting Snap be tortured by Bob was better. (Ugh, I don't know why I even have Snap in this story…)

So they took Snap out of the house. They walked past Rudy's parents who didn't look up and into the street. They were going to the evil guy's hideout.

**fff**

"Hey," said Rudy, "Snap's not coming back!" He felt overjoyed.

Penny beamed at him. "Yes, that means we can be ALONE!"

"FINALLY!" said Rudy, and they talked about how much Snap sucked before walking off.

Rudy really wanted to hold Penny's hand, but he was too afraid. He really didn't know what she would think of him if he told her. And his biggest fear was…he didn't know if she felt the same way about HIM. He…he just couldn't face it…but it was driving him CRAZY!

He sighed. He knew Snap would yell, "JUST TELL HER ALREADY!" and he hated that. Snap was such a jerk! He cried into his hands as they walked. Penny looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you!" he cried.

"Is it about ChalkZone?" Penny asked.

"NO!" he cried.

"Is there something wrong with your home?"

"No…" he cried.

"Ok," said Penny, "why don't you tell me?"

"I CAN'T!" screamed Rudy.

"Why not?" said Penny.

"You don't understand!" Rudy cried, his tears hitting the ground slightly.

"You can tell me," said Penny, "I'm your friend!"

"No I can't! I just can't!" Rudy cried (and I mean he was literally crying too).

"I won't tell anyone, I promise, Rudy," Penny promised.

"But…but….just…no!" Rudy sobbed.

"I promised!" said Penny, pouting.

"I'm fine," Rudy told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I know you're acting weird!" said Penny. "There's something strange going on!"

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!" Rudy screamed to the whole of ChalkZone.

"Well…I understand because I'm a good friend, not like Snap," said Penny. "Tell me if you ever want to."

"Ok…" said Rudy shakily. He walked past some Zoners begging for food and whining about a food shortage as he tried to focus on his problems.

How was he going to tell her? _How_…?

_A/N: Ok, that was the second chapter! I hope you loved it! But of course you would! I hope this inspires people to write RudyxPenny stories that involve Snap getting eaten by crocodiles! Ahahaha! Anyway, I gotta put on my new spacesuit so bye!_

_- Rudy Clone_


	3. Searching

_A/N: Here's another chapter! Man, the STUPID Cryptic Investigation's version of this was so pathetic. It was mostly about Rudy and Penny worrying about SNAP. How stupid. I don't even see why they should care about him. I made it MUCH better! Anyway, here is my story! *dances*_

**Cryptic Investigation**

**The BETTER VERSION**

**By Rudy Clone**

**Chapter Three – Searching**

It was night. The darkness covered the light darkly. Dooth and Boorat were waiting in the dark. They were in the bushes. Dooth was so stupid that he got stick wounded.

"Hey," said Boorat, "why did we wait so long?"

"Yes," said Dooth, because he was too stupid to answer properly.

They walked out of the bushes and began walking down the street. Dooth stopped to buy hot dogs from a hot dog stand because he was a slacker. (Oooh…Bob wouldn't like that…)

Boorat and Dooth, who were the Zoners in the first paragraph, were walking. They were dragging Snap behind them and it was really painful for him (not that anyone cares). Dooth snuck into someone's backyard for more hotdogs. There was none. So he went to the hotdog stand again and a kid kicked him. Gosh it was annoying.

They kept going, and walked into another backyard (there were still no hotdogs) and suddenly the sprinklers came on. Boorat rolled over to the safety. Dooth lost his other hand because he was so dumb. "Hey," said Boorat, "what was that?"

"I don't know," said Dooth.

"You're incompetent," said Boorat, and he made Dooth eat two flowers.

They kept going and Snap only thought of how much he hated Penny because GOSH HE'S A JERK.

**fff**

Rudy and Penny walked through ChalkZone. They were so happy that Snap was not there to bother them. Rudy, however, wasn't happy for long because he still hadn't confessed his true love, and Penny was suspicious. _'Ugh! This is so cliché!'_ he thought, looking at Penny. He felt true love. He beamed slightly. Then he frowned again. He was just so woed.

"Hey, Rudy," said Penny. "I think we have to go home-"

Rudy was so happy. He loved it when Penny said things. Then he remembered that he hadn't confessed his love! He fell to the ground sobbing.

"Rudy," said Penny.

"NOTHING'S WRONG!" Rudy yelled as he cried.

They went back to the real world.

Then they went back to ChalkZone.

"P-Penny…" Rudy began. He wanted to ask her to do something fun in ChalkZone, just like he always did, but this time he couldn't! He'd only slightly said his sentence!

He looked at Penny. All the woe in the world could almost be washed away upon having her by his side.

But he still couldn't confess his love.

He cried.

**fff**

Terry and Vinnie were at the hideout. They were mad because Bob was late. "Ugh! What is taking him so long?" said Terry.

"He's probably buying hot dogs from the hot dog stand," said Vinnie.

"I bet!" said Terry.

Bob came, and as punishment for being late he had to eat month old sushi.

"So what are our plans?" said Vinnie.

"We don't need to plan anything out," said Terry, looking at him like he was weird. "Penny will tell us what villains are supposed to do."

"Ok," said Vinnie. Then he looked at Bob and said, "I bet Dooth is too stupid to catch Penny!"

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT BOB'S CREATIONS!" Bob yelled and flailed around angrily until he fell out the window of the hideout. Then they heard him angrily stomping back upstairs and he burst into the room, yelling, "I AM ORIGINAL!" He falled so hardly down the stairs.

"Hey," said Vinnie, "I hear something." He and Terry pressed their ears against the window.

**fff**

"Hey, is this the right place? I'm too stupid to figure it out!" said Dooth.

"Yeah, duh!" said Boorat. He took away Dooth's last hot dog.

"Ugh!" said Dooth.

Boorat knocked on the hideout door to be polite. Terry opened the door.

"Hi," she said. Boorat hugged her. Dooth was too RUDE to hug.

Anyway, they went inside.

"See?" said Bob. "My animal named Dooth is the most ORIGINAL DRAWING THAT EVER EXISTED!" He and Dooth started talking about how original they were and everyone ignored them because they all knew what idiots they were.

"You know," said Boorat, "Dooth is so stupid that he accidentally captured Snap instead of Penny. See, look?" He pointed to Snap.

"WHAT?" yelled Vinnie and Terry and they glared at Bob and told him how much he failed.

"This is horrible!" said Terry. "All I wanted to do was tear apart some ten year olds' love and you went and ruined it. Wow. That is so pathetic. How are we supposed to complete our evil plans now?"

"We could torture Snap," said Bob.

"That's dumb," said Terry.

But she agreed anyway.

"You better let me go!" Snap sneered in an arrogant tone. He glared at his captors rudely.

"I AM A PROFESSIONAL ARTIST!" Bob yelled in Snap's face. Snap deserved it because he's a jerk.

Snap wondered if Rudy and Penny were going to search for him. Actually, he didn't wonder. He was the self-proclaimed knower of EVERYTHING (but he actually was never right). He THOUGHT they were going to come rescue him because he was arrogant enough to assume he deserved being rescued. Wow.

"You are SO annoying!" said Vinnie, and he and Terry locked Snap in a room.

"You can never have food again!" yelled Terry.

"Yeah," yelled Vinnie.

"You can't even have ice cream!" Terry yelled, and then they left.

Snap would have been woed, but showing any emotion was weird for him so he wasn't.

**fff**

Dooth and Boorat got back to Rudy's house. "We need to get to the portal," said Boorat. "You need to carry me."

"No," said Dooth, "you're too fat."

"WOW!" exclaimed Boorat. "That is RUDE!"

He started to climb up the wall. His legs slipped and he falled so hardly. He slightly broke his arm. It was sad (well not really because he's evil!). Then he looked at Dooth, was trying to fly but kept crashing into random things like the tree growing out of the side of Rudy's house. He sighed. "This is not going to work."

He tried to jump up to Rudy's window. He almost did it because he believed in himself. But he didn't have the strength of true love on his side, so he failed.

"Darn!" he said.

Dooth still couldn't fly in the window. He kept missing.

Meanwhile, Rudy was in his room. He had lost the will to draw anything. All he could think about was Penny. He couldn't even bring himself to call her on the phone, he was so afraid. He heard something hitting his house slightly. He was so annoyed. He wondered what Penny would think of how annoying that was. _Penny…_

Everything he thought went back to her. It made him want to cry. He just COULDN'T confess his love. He felt so sad. He curled up under his desk to cry.

Suddenly Dooth and Boorat came into his room after forming a human ladder ordeal. "Guys, get out of my room!" Rudy yelled.

"NO!" said Boorat, and he and Dooth jumped in the portal.

Rudy went back to crying. Then he realized that they had to be after Penny! He gasped. Quickly he ran to the portal. He drew a cage around Boorat and Dooth, then he buried them in a plothole. He went back to his room and fell asleep.

**fff**

The next day, Rudy sat in class. He looked at the hearts and Penny drawings on his paper. He cried slightly.

"STOP CRYING!" yelled Mr. Wilter, and gave him a detention. It made Rudy cry harder, and soon he had 284 detentions that day.

He cried.

Rudy was so worried. He was really, really worried. About Penny. He still didn't know how to confess his love. Mr. Wilter was so rude. The only good thing was that Snap wasn't being rude to him because he was gone.

"Rudy," said Penny.

He blushed slightly upon hearing her voice. "W-what?" he said. He cried. He had never been shy around PENNY before.

"I think we should tell some random classmates about ChalkZone," she said.

This again? Rudy thought. "Uh, why?" he said.

"They're trustworthy!" said Penny, "I knew them for at least one day."

Rudy's mind was blank and he couldn't reply. He was so in love with her.

They went home from school.

**fff**

After school they went into ChalkZone but Rudy was so nervous around her. He just couldn't bring himself to confess, and it was making him so, so sad. He just couldn't tell her how he FELT!

They went to the city and Rudy saw an ant (well, as ant-like as it could be, being made of chalk and all) riding a scooter (which even though it was made of chalk, still was slightly shiny). The ant was standing by a brick building (well, it was chalk, but chalk in the form of bricks…that were almost bricklike, but only slightly. It was chalk).

"Hey," said the ant, "I think I know where your friend Snap-"

"SHUT UP I'M THINKING ABOUT PENNY!" Rudy yelled and the ant never returned to the story. Then Rudy realized he'd yelled that out loud. "I mean…I mean…I was thinking of my comics!" he corrected.

"Ok," said Penny as she blankly stared into space.

They wandered into a field and saw some eyeball bushes. "Let's look at the pictures underneath!" said Penny.

"Why?" said Rudy, but then he remembered that the eyeball bushes had seen him making out with a picture of Penny. She couldn't see that picture of him! She couldn't know of his true love! Not…not yet. "WAIT PENNY, NO!" he yelled.

"But Rudy…"

"LET'S TALK TO BICLOOP INSTEAD!" Rudy yelled randomly.

"Ok," said Penny, and started to walk. Rudy sighed. He loved her.

**fff**

Meanwhile, Snap was in the abandoned building. "This is the worst building ever," he sneered, glaring rudely at everything around him. "I hate it," he said in a mean voice.

He was really hungry and thirsty. He started to whine like he was the only person in the world who had problems. He was so self-centered that he got caught up in his own starvation and cared about everyone else even less. He complained and complained.

Then Bob came in. Snap complained some more.

Bob just hit his head on the wall stupidly so Terry came in instead. She told Snap that he could never have ice cream again, and that he was a whiny brat. Snap was too arrogant to realize that she was right.

Snap never ONCE thought that some people were dealing with having to confess their ten-year-old love to their beloved. He was so wrapped up in his own problems. All he could think about was himself. Selfish, selfish, selfish.

Terry showed him some newspapers. "Can you READ this?" she asked. "Bob is too stupid."

"I don't want to read it because I don't care about anyone but myself," Snap said as he laughed at the thought that somewhere someone was getting chased by fairies with giant fangs.

"I need this for my evil plans!" Terry yelled. "I thought you could help me with my evil plans. You're the prisoner, so tell me what I'm supposed to do as an evil person."

"Give me ice cream," said Snap.

"Wow, you are selfish," said Terry. Then she said no.

Then Vinnie came. "Tell us how to capture Penny!" he said.

Snap couldn't even think about Penny, he was so self-centered. "Uh…" he said, then he thought about his own problems some more.

"Can you tell us ANYTHING about Penny?" said Vinnie.

"I hate her," said Snap. "We've ALWAYS hated each other."

"Wow," said Vinnie, "you are such a jerk to hate like that. No wonder she hates you."

Snap showed no emotion. He was just not very emotional (Snap has no emotions, ok?).

"You are hopeless to reason with," said Terry.

"Ice cream?" Snap asked.

Terry just closed the door. "I need to separate Rudy and Penny somehow!" she said evilly. She hoped Rudy would NEVER confess his love!

_A/N: That was my chapter! I really think Snap is annoying. I know it's hard to tell that when reading my story, but I really do! Anyway, bye._


	4. Interrogation

_A/N: Ok, so today at school I was in detention (I get detention ALL the time…this one time, I had detention thirteen times that week and it was just Wednesday, and I cried because it was really sad. It was SAD, OK? Sheesh! Anyway…) I was in detention and when I got out I accidentally stepped on a ladybug and then I had to scrape it off my shoe on the sidewalk and while I was doing that one of my classmates asked me, "Are you trying to do a weird dance?" and I said, "NO!" and it was so annoying and they wouldn't leave me alone. I tried to show them the ladybug guts and they just laughed at me so I walked home, but it was like the middle of school and I forgot so I had to go back and I was late and I got ANOTHER detention. *sigh* But anyway, the point of all this is that I finished a new chapter!_

**Cryptic Investigation**

**The BETTER VERSION**

**By Rudy Clone**

**Chapter Four – Interrogation**

Thursday morning was so sad. It was the saddest day in the history of the world for Rudy Tabootie. It was already THURSDAY, and he still hadn't confessed his LOVE! He looked up at the grey clouds and sighed, and it started to rain slightly as if the clouds were mourning his inability to confess his true love to Penny. He mourned along with them, his tears striking the ground.

Mr. Wilter saw him crying. He yelled at him to go to detention. "Why is crying against the rules?" yelled Rudy.

"It isn't!" said Mr. Wilter. "But you still have 563 detentions left!" (I don't remember if that was the exact number but I don't want to go back and count!)

Mr. Wilter pointed slightly to the school and Rudy sadly walked in. He did detention for a bigly long time.

Then he came out. He looked at Penny sadly.

"Did you not like the period of time you had to attend detention?" she asked.

"SPEAK ENGLISH PLEASE!" Rudy yelled. He could never understand it when Penny used such _big_ words!

"Is detention sad?" Penny corrected herself.

"YES!" Rudy sobbed, dropping to the ground. He landed face first in a puddle. He stayed there, miserably, until he needed to breathe, then he lifted his head slightly to gasp for air but he accidentally inhaled ants. "THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER!" he yelled.

"Why?" said Penny.

Rudy sighed. "I can't tell you."

"Yes you can, I'm your friend!"

"Penny, I already told you that I can't tell you!" said Rudy.

"I won't tell!" Penny promised, "I…oh look!" she got distracted by the new student in class. "We should tell her about ChalkZone! I was friends with her for one day. She's trustworthy!"

"PEEENNNNNNNYYYYY!" Rudy yelled, but his shouts were cut off as the school bell rang. Everyone ran inside.

At recess, they had to stay inside because of the rain. Rudy was so sad. He wanted to be with _Penny_, but he had to do detention and wasn't allowed to speak with anyone. Penny looked at him sadly from across the room. He sniffled as he wrote on the chalk board.

"DON'T WORRY, PENNY!" he screamed, loud enough for everyone in the class to cringe at the noise. "AFTER SCHOOL, WE CAN BE TOGETHER AGAIN!"

Penny clasped her hands together as she looked longingly at Rudy. Soon, they would be together. Soon.

But it was not to be!

After school, Penny's mother was bigly mean and forced Penny to do homework. Rudy knew that she was doing it just to spite him. He cried.

Rudy went up to his room and sat at his desk. He picked up his newest comic, _The Adventures of Rudy and Penny When We are Married_. He had made it a few weeks ago, and read it over and over again since then. He was so, so sad to think it might never be. If he couldn't work up the courage to _confess_, she would never know. It started to rain for dramatic effect as Rudy curled up on his bed, pondering what he should do.

Would he ever be able to summon the courage?

**fff**

Snap awoke slightly. He yelled rudely as he realized he was still in the same room. He was super dehydrated and hungry after going two days without food and water, and he acted like the world should pity him. He curled up in a corner, looking as pathetic as possible, not even ONCE thinking about Rudy's horrible dilemma. He kept thinking instead about food. AS ALWAYS. Geez. He thought of the restaurant with lobster waitresses and how he used to go there all the time, even though he couldn't afford it. Sometimes he would bring Rapsheeba, and make HER pay for everything, because he was just RUDE!

The door opened slightly. Bob and Terry walked in, but Bob walked into the wall at first because he's SO DUMB. He BLED ALL OVER THE FLOOR. Terry thought to bring in chairs, because she wasn't as dumb as Bob.

"Hey, can I have a chair?" Snap said haughtily.

"NO!" she responded, shocked. "You would demand MY chair? You are so rude! I wonder how Rudy puts up with you!"

Once again, Normal Snap Mode overrode any emotions Snap might have had in response to that. He just muttered something about ice cream and how it didn't matter if innocent people got beat up as long as he didn't know them.

"Anyway," said Terry as if nothing happened, sitting on HER chair that did NOT belong to Snap, "we're here to torture you!"

"Why?" Snap asked.

"Don't be rude!" she scolded. "We're villains! What, do we need a reason for doing things?"

Suddenly Normal Snap Mode was gone.

"WAIT!" Snap cried conceitedly. "PLEASE don't torture me! Why don't you torture Penny instead? I hate her!"

"Well," said Terry, "we were SUPPOSED to kidnap Penny, but Bob's stupid animals messed it up!"

Bob slowly turned away in shame and cried into his hands.

Terry sighed as she looked at Snap. "Well, as a villain I know that it's not as dramatic if we torture someone who _deserves_ torture, but…since we can't have an innocent victim like Penny, you'll have to do. And maybe this will help us…" She trailed off, uncertain about what to say. She hadn't thought that far ahead. What was she_ doing_, anyway? Where was this plan even going? She had a vague goal in mind, and that was to sever the powerful love between Rudy and Penny, but she wasn't sure what she was going to _do_. She felt suddenly lost. Her mind went blank and her eyes lost focus. "Oh well," she said, "it's not like we need a plan or anything. Let's torture Snap!"

"Yay!" said Bob, deciding to be useful for once.

Then Vinnie's head appeared in the doorway. "GUYS!" he yelled.

"WHAT!?" they yelled.

"Geez, don't yell!" Vinnie yelled. "Anyway, what are you guys doing?"

"We're torturing Snap," said Terry.

"Will that help us?" asked Vinnie.

"I guess," Terry shrugged. She turned back to Snap and Bob told Vinnie to GO HOME, so he did.

But then he came back because he didn't know what to spend his free time on if he wasn't doing villainbot stuff.

"Guess what, Bob?" Snap sneered. "You're not original!"

"WHAT?" Bob yelled, and he was so insulted that he got a collapsed lung.

Terry looked at their captive, who wondered what they would do with him. Maybe they would attack him with one of Skwarl's knives! Snap started to BLEED ALL OVER THE FLOOR at the thought of being wounded.

A moment later Bob got up and pointed a WATER GUN at Snap. Snap cowered in the corner like a coward.

Bob laughed evilly! "If you don't do what we want, I'll wash your head off!" he laughed maniacally.

"Well…what DO you want?" Snap responded rudely. He was clearly terrified.

Bob frowned. It was weird for Snap to show emotions. "Why are you asking that?" he cried. "You know what we want!"

"No I don't!" Snap cried arrogantly.

"Yes you do!" snarled Terry.

"Is it telling you about Penny?" he asked, trying to figure out if that was it, but he was so incompetent that it took him a long time.

"Yeah!" said Terry.

"Okay, okay, what do you want to know?" Snap gasped.

"You know what we want to know!" yelled Terry.

"No I don't!" Snap cried. "You haven't even told me."

"Yeah, I did," Terry responded, offended by Snap's rudeness. Then she realized she wasn't actually sure if she had. "I probably just don't remember."

"What were we going to ask him?" Bob asked stupidly.

"Actually…I don't know," said Terry. She stared blankly at the wall for a few minutes.

"ANYWAY!" said Terry after a few minutes. "I don't know what I was thinking. We don't need to ask you anything, we can just torture you for the heck of it!"

They proceeded to chase Snap all around the room with the water gun. Snap ran around in terror like the cowardly person he was, then after a while they ran out of water and Terry and Bob were bored.

"Let's go do…evil stuff…somewhere else," said Bob.

"No!" said Terry, and Bob left alone because he was pathetic.

Then Terry got bored and left.

Snap was very woed as he laid on the floor. He missed being NOT captured so he could take advantage of his poor, poor friend Rudy by asking him for ice cream all the time. Here, there was no one to harass with his jerk behavior, and Snap was utterly miserable. The good thing about this situation was that it didn't bother Rudy and Penny!

**fff**

Rudy took deep breaths. He was going to do it. He was going to call Penny and tell her he loved her. It was so simple…yet, how could something so simple be so _hard_? He closed his eyes, taking more deep breaths. He could do this…he just had to call her and then…and then say it. He trembled as he picked up the phone. Shaking, he dialed his best friend's number.

There was a ring, and then someone picked up the phone on the other end of the line. "Hello?" said Rudy.

The voice that responded to him was the voice of Mrs. Sanchez. "RUDY TABOOTIE! GET OFF THE PHONE! LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!"

In the middle of all his emotions, Rudy had forgotten that Penny's mother hated him. Still, he wasn't just going to give up. "I need to talk to PENNY!" he cried.

Mrs. Sanchez hung up.

"Argh!" Rudy cried, dialing the number again. After someone picked it up, he took a deep breath, and said, "I need to talk to Pen-"

Mrs. Sanchez hung up.

"DARN IT!" Rudy yelled. He started sobbing on the counter.

His mother walked in. "Rudy, what is it?" she said.

"I can't talk to Penny!" he cried.

"That's because her mother hates you," she stated. "But she shouldn't, because you and Penny are perfect for each other."

"WHAT?" Rudy cried, setting off car alarms in the street. "How do you know that?"

"Everyone knows that you are in love but Penny herself. It's cliché, but that's how it is," his mother answered.

"I guess so…" said Rudy.

"You just have to keep trying," said Mrs. Tabootie, and she left.

So Rudy kept calling Penny's house. On the 74th call, someone picked up the phone…and it was Penny!

"Hi, Rudy," said Penny's voice. "I finally got the phone before my mom did. Anyway, what did you want to talk about?"

"I….I…" Rudy felt tears coming to his eyes. Could he do it? He had thought he could, but now that the moment was so close…he wasn't sure. "I…I….I…." He lowered his head. He was just too, too afraid. "I wanted to ask if we can have a sleepover?" he said, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he could confess then.

"But my mom hates you," said Penny. She heard Rudy sobbing on the other end. "But it's okay. I'll tell her I want to sleep in the barn tonight. You can meet me there."

"Ok," said Rudy. He hung up and went into his parents' room. "Hey, parents!" he yelled. "Can I spend the night in Penny's barn?"

"Ok," said his parents.

Rudy went to tell Penny the good news, but Mrs. Sanchez just yelled at him to get off the phone again. "Oh well," he said, "I'll meet her there tonight and then…and then…" His voice took on a fearful tone. "I'll confess to her."

**fff**

It was raining outside still. It made Snap woed. He hated the rain because it could kill him, completely ignoring the fact that Penny enjoyed rain. He hated everything Penny enjoyed. It was part of hating her. He thought so many mean thoughts about Rudy and Penny not coming to rescue him. He was so self-centered that he didn't even realize that they had more important things to do than worry about his problems. He wanted to beg for ice cream. After two days of not eating, he was really hungry.

Self. Centered.

Snap walked over to the door and opened it, because Bob was so stupid he forgot to lock it. Snap marched down the stairs. He was going to walk straight to Rudy's house and DEMAND ice cream, as if he actually deserved anything. He walked to the front door and opened it.

It was RAINING. How would he get out now?

Snap's selfish conquest was foiled, and he knew it. In a rage, he messed up Bob's beloved artwork. Even Bob doesn't deserve that.

Bob showed up and saw what Snap did. He gasped slightly. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" he yelled, and Snap showed no shame as he looked back at him. Bob began to shake with rage, then he pointed outside. "HA HA HA!" Bob laughed. "You almost escaped but you couldn't because it was RAINING! You were so close but you didn't make it HA HA!"

Snap cried.

_A/N: Haha, I love that part at the end because I love it when people are mean to Snap, he deserves it haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please revieuw!_


	5. Foreboding Storm

_A/N: GOSH, I freaking HATE Cryptic Investigation. Reading it is so painful it makes me want to shove my eyeballs back into my head so I won't have to see the words anymore. But…I will make the sacrifice needed to bring a better, non-painful version of that story into the world. So here you go…the next chapter! (By the way, this chapter is REALLY mature because there's a lot of blood!) Oh, and by the way, like I said on my other story, I broke my arm recently, so sorry if there's any typos. My arm still gives a bit disappointing._

**Cryptic Investigation**

**The BETTER VERSION**

**By Rudy Clone**

**Chapter Five – Foreboding Storm**

Snap wallowed in his own self-centered misery on the filthy floor of the room he was trapped in. The floor was filthy. REALLY filthy. I mean, it had rats and cockroaches in it and creaky floorboards (even though the floor was concrete). The rats bit Snap because he was rude to them. In response he was even more rude! The rats and cockroaches formed a giant hand and slapped him. Snap passed out, and for about 15 minutes, the world finally had some peace.

But then he woke up.

And that peace was gone.

Snap walked over to the door, it was locked, because TERRY shut the door this time, knowing Bob was too much of an idiot to lock it. He started yelling rudely through the door, and soon he heard Vinnie yelling sadly that he was offended in another room. Snap grinned. He loved hurting people's feelings. Then the door opened and Terry was standing there, VERY angry.

"What kind of monster are you?" she yelled, and slapped Snap. He passed out.

Then he woke up. He remembered that he really wanted to beg Rudy for ice cream when he had important matters on his mind. Snap frowned. He would have to find a way to get through the rain or else he wouldn't be able to go on treating his friend horribly and mocking his crush on Penny (who he hated by the way. Snap and Penny hate each other, you know!).

Then some lightning lit up the room. Snap (who is a complete coward, in case you forgot) cowered in the corner in fear. He hated anything scary. He usually just let Rudy deal with the scary thing and if it was dangerous, Rudy would get hurt instead of him. That was better. He hated how the animators of ChalkZone made it looked like he pushed Rudy and Penny out of the way of Butch's motorbike (it was really Rudy who pushed Penny away and Snap's fault they were in danger in the first place), or like he pushed Rapsheeba out of the way of a falling Rapunzel tower, or pushed Penny out of the way of Robot Rudy's attacks and told her to save herself. Ugh. He would NEVER do any of that!

"Stupid animators…" he muttered, hurting their feelings in the process. But it was okay, because there were people to comfort them. GOOD people. Unlike Snap.

Anyway, he realized that BOB forgot that there was a massive hole in the door. That's how Snap saw the lightning. "Ha! I can get out!" he yelled in his _arrogant_ voice. He hadn't noticed the hole before because Snap is the "Self proclaimed knower of everything, except he doesn't actually know anything." He ran to it and jumped through the hole.

He walked down the hallway, rudely commenting on everything. The walls of the building shrank back at his terrible rudeness. Wallpaper began to peel away and curl at the high concentration of arrogance radiating from him. The very air seemed to tremble at Snap's complete lack of empathy.

He walked down the stairs, remarking snootily about how he deserved better than to have to walk on such substandard stairs. The stairs wept.

He got to the floor. There were no suitable items to get him through the rain, so he picked up Bob's treasured giant art book. He knew escaping, and with the art book no less, would make Bob very sad, but he did it anyway because he cares nothing for the well being of others. He opened the door and stared at the rain. He was so mad at it, EVEN THOUGH MEANWHILE PENNY WAS ENJOYING THE RAIN! He wanted it to stop and thus cease Penny's ability to enjoy it, because he was just THAT SELFISH. (By the way, Snap is REALLY SELFISH AND RUDE AND I HATE HIM!)

Snap stepped out in the rain. It rained so hardly on Bob's poor art book, making the pictures in it very sad. Snap sneered as he noticeed this (even though it was hard to notice because he couldn't open the book to see). He LOVED when everything suffered at his expense. At least he got what HE wanted.

(Ugh, guys…I hate writing all this stuff about _Snap_…WHY DO I HAVE TO WRITE ABOUT HIM? AND FOR THIS LONG OF A SCENE? Ugh…I'll keep going….for the sake of purifying the putrid collection of rotten Special Fridge leftovers that is Cryptic Investigation…)

Anyway, Snap was walking when he ran straight into a mailbox (because he was too distracted by his own arrogance) and started to BLEED ALL OVER THE FLOOR! All the random pedestrians pointed and laughed at Snap, and in that moment some small amount of justice had been brought to the world.

(Ok, I feel better now. I think I can keep going.)

Snap walked around. He made sure to not care as a random stranger was being beaten up, even laughing it off as he walked by. Bob's defenseless art book had to take the damage in order to protect Snap from the rain, and against its will too. (Ugh…I just want to get to Rudy and Penny…)

Suddenly Snap got really scared. He was walking around in what was essentially raining acid, and it was already taking a toll on his already weak and feeble mind. His thoughts of begging Rudy for ice cream seemed far away as he stared upward at the sky, imagining what it would be like if he was dissolved. The world would be a much better place.

And he couldn't have _that_!

Determinedly, he kept going, making sure to be as obnoxious as possible to people who walked by. (Ugh, this scene is taking so long…I better just get to the point!) Uh, anyway, Snap was walking when suddenly his vision went weird.

"Hey, I can't see right," he rudely stated.

He stumbled into a wall (haha), and into another wall (hahaha), and then he falled so hardly on the patio that he got a collapsed lung! There was no one to take him to the hospital, or to lay on his bed to delay his surgery, because he was such a bad friend and-

(A/N: You know, I think this story is starting to get a little unfair and biased. I'm sorry. I'll try to fix that.)

Snap SCREAMED IN AGONY AS BLOOD POURED ALL OVER THE FLOOR, STAINING IT WITH THAT RED LIQUID THAT IS KNOWN AS BLOOD (well, as blood-like as chalk can be, being made of chalk. Despite having the normal properties of blood while being made of chalk, it was only as blood-like as chalk can be. Even though it was chalk, it still looked like blood, and it was easy to admire the blood-like qualities, even though it was made of chalk. It was, after all, as blood-like as chalk could be. It is hard to appreciate things that are made of chalk, but this was, again, the maximum amount of blood-like chalk can be, which could be only a very small amount. It's just CHALK). He only had time to stare at it in stupidity and gasp, "What's that red stuff?" before he passed out.

(A/N: That was better! I was worried I wasn't making enough bad stuff happen to Snap to make up for what a terrible person he is. But then again…hm…I'm worried people might feel sorry for him, so I'm going to have to cut back on that…*sigh*)

A few minutes later, Snap woke up. He stood up and wiped the red stuff off. Then he started walking again, knowing that he still needed to get ice cream from Rudy and taunt him about loving Penny. He noticed that Bob's art book, which he had so rudely taken, was starting to get soaked. He frowned slightly. That would not do.

He had to get to shelter!

He ran and ran, searching for a place that he could hide in so that he didn't die. Then he saw a library. It was the perfect place to walk in uninvited. But the door handle was wet so he needed a stick. He went to get one from the bushes but he accidentally got stick wounded and began to BLEED ALL OVER THE FLOOR!

After that, he took the stick to the door and opened it. He walked in, and he COULD have set Bob's book nicely on the floor of the library, but instead he tossed it outside like a jerk.

What a jerk.

Once he closed the door, Snap collapsed like a lung. He lay on the floor of the library, getting in the way of the people who wanted to use the door (the library isn't closed in my version of the story, ok?). How rude.

Snap decided that he wanted to fall asleep in the library. Right there. How rude. AGAIN, sheesh. (Don't worry, guys, we're getting to the RudyxPenny part again soon!) He curled up on the floor, hoping to get some rest.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T SLEEP IN THE LIBRARY!" said a voice.

Snap looked up. "I'm tired," he said in a whiny voice.

"YOU CAN'T BE TIRED IN THE LIBRARY," said the voice.

"Look, I'm sorry, I've just been kidnapped and haven't slept in two days and I'm sooooo tired!" said Snap as tears came to his eyes. He said it all very arrogantly.

"GO TO YOUR HOUSE TO SLEEP," said the voice, which was a guy who worked at the library.

"I can't go outside or I'll die," Snap huffed.

"I DON'T CARE," said the library guy.

Snap rudely tried to ignore him and ran into the upstairs part of the library. No one paid him any attention because he isn't important to the plot of the story. But all that energy spent being an arrogant jerk (along with not eating, drinking, or sleeping in two days) was taking its toll on him, and he had to rest. Finding Rudy and Penny and being terribly rude to them would have to wait. He was so horribly rude that he fell asleep on top of a book someone was reading. The person who had been reading the book burst into tears and ran out of the library, where he slipped on a banana peel and accidently got lodged in a garbage bin for a few days. He was then taken to the dump which was actually a forest instead of a dump and he got stick wounded. (I bet Snap did that on purpose!)

Anyway, Snap woke up a few minutes later because he was such a jerk even his dreams didn't want to be around him. He sighed and started to walk around. A random person jumped out at him and yelled "AWA!" and Snap was so scared he screamed and disturbed everyone. Then he realized that there was a light in one of the rooms (well, there was light in all the rooms since the library isn't closed in my version of the story but this light was different, ok?) and he ran over to it. Then he realized…PENNY was there.

Penny. Oh how he hated her.

His loathing for Penny was fiercer than a pack of bloodthirsty WOLVES (haha, French Bob! Look what I did!), and it was almost as fierce as 1/1000th of Rudy and Penny's love, and believe me, that is a LOT of fierceness. Like, super-powerful. Let's just say Snap and Penny hated each other a lot.

But Snap also loved food a lot. He was also fond of not starving. So he knew he would have to talk to her so he could get into ChalkZone. He looked over at Penny again, and ran into the room.

"Penny!" he cried, his terrified gaze scanning the room as he ran to the center of it, collapsing because he was weak. He looked up at her shakily. "Please…I need your help-"

"SNAP I WAS READING!" Penny yelled, throwing her book at his face. It hit him in the face and blood poured out all over the floor. "Oh, great!" said Penny. "Now I have to walk over there and get the book." She started to cry a little, wishing Rudy was there to calm her worries. _Rudy…_ She was nearly sent into spasms at the thought of his name. For secretly, ever since about a month ago, she had started to have feelings for Rudy. _Romantic _feelings of course (they're the only kind that matter). She just…wasn't sure if he felt the same. The thought tormented her. She wanted to talk to Rudy about it, but she was so helpless she didn't think she could. She couldn't contemplate doing anything without Rudy's help. And how could she get Rudy to help her tell Rudy something without telling him first? It was a dilemma.

"Penny, here's your book," Snap said, shakily holding the book out to her. He was missing a few teeth, and Penny noted to herself that he deserved it. Snap looked at her pleadingly and she scowled. "Now, can you help-"

"You're so rude," she said.

"What?" Snap replied.

"You're mocking me!" she cried, feeling herself start to tremble slightly in anger. "You…you…you think I can't walk over and get it myself! Why are you such a jerk?"

"Because I hate you?" said Snap.

"I hate YOU, and I'm not a jerk!" said Penny.

"Yes you are!" Snap said rudely.

"But you deserve pain! So it's not being a jerk!" she yelled, and hit him over the head with a scantily clad lobster. "I don't even want that book, not after you touched it!"

Snap sighed. "Penny, can we stop this pointless arguing we do every time we so much as look at each other…for _one minute_? Please?"

"Wow," said Penny, "I thought you were too rude to say please." But then she realized that he'd said it rudely and scowled.

"I just need your help to get back to ChalkZone…" Snap said, backing away as if afraid of being hit by something.

Penny narrowed her eyes. The nerve of Snap, acting like she was a lunatic who threw things. Just for that, she threw another book at his arrogant face. "I'M NOT HELPING YOU!" she yelled.

Snap got down on his knees and started begging, just like he often begged Rudy for ice cream.

Penny thought it was so pathetic. She sighed. "Snap, you're such a freeloader," she cried. "Always asking Rudy for this or that…so selfish…and now you're doing it to me? Well, I say no. Because you CAN'T always get what you want, and it's about time you learned that!"

She shoved Snap in a bookshelf so no one would have to see him and went off to find another book.

Snap stayed there until the librarian found him and he said something rude to her when she got him out. Wow, way to be grateful, you jerk. Anyway, it wasn't raining anymore so after he got kicked out of the library (for being mean to everyone) he started to walk to Rudy's house.

**fff**

Penny was in tears on her way home. Was she really as helpless as Snap had so rudely and obviously implied? Then she suddenly remembered something. Snap was NEVER right about anything. She sighed, at peace knowing that he was wrong, as always. She was not helpless. Not at all. Not with _Rudy_ at her side. She swooned, and in doing so, she toppled over into a puddle. She looked at her wet and muddy clothes. "I can't let Rudy see me like this!" she whispered worriedly, her lip beginning to tremble. She wanted to think of a solution, but she couldn't when Rudy wasn't around! And she couldn't let Rudy see her with muddy clothes! What would he THINK?

Then Snap walked by on his way to Rudy's house. He pointed at her and laughed, calling her all sorts of names. Penny wanted to splash water on him, but she didn't because she wasn't a bad person, as wonderful as Snap being dead sounded.

She flopped down in the puddle and curled up, starting to cry as Snap's insults echoed in her head.

**fff**

A little while later, Penny was at her house. Snap was there too, because Penny knew she was a better person than him so she let him stay there until Rudy could come over. But she locked him in a spare closet because she hated him.

Speaking of hatred, she watched as her mother yelled to Rudy on the phone again. She never understood why her mother hated Rudy. Rudy….Rudy was _perfect_.

She waited for Rudy to call again after her mom hung up. The phone rang, and, quick as a ninja, she grabbed it before her mom did. "Hi, Rudy!" she said cheerfully, ducking away as her mom tried to grab the phone.

"PENNY!" Rudy yelled on the other end. "There's…there's…" He gulped. "Something I've been wanting to tell you…"

Penny swooned. She loved the sound of Rudy's voice. "I thought you were going to tell me later," she said, and then whispered, "in the barn!"

"Oh, yeah!" said Rudy, and he hung up.

Penny sighed happily.

**fff**

A little while later, they met in the barn with their sleeping bags. She'd brought Snap too, just because she didn't want him in her house. Rudy quickly opened a portal and threw Snap inside.

"Hey, uh…Rudy?" Snap asked annoyingly. "Can I have something to eat-"

"NO!" yelled Rudy, and he erased it. "Ugh…" he muttered. "Why does he ALWAYS ask me for stuff?"

"Because he's selfish," said Penny. "Anyway, what did you want to tell me?"

"I…" Rudy had hardly realized this moment had come so soon! Was he ready? "I…"

"You can trust me, Rudy," said Penny, gazing into the depths of his eyes as she grabbed his hands slightly. "I promise."

"I…I do trust you Penny!" said Rudy. "I trust you more than anyone in the world. Even SNAP!"

Penny giggled because she KNEW that Rudy liked her better than Snap, and it felt wonderful to hear him say things like that.

"I…" he trailed off. He'd thought he was prepared, but he simply couldn't do it. Tears began to well in his eyes, as he realized that this was much harder than he thought. "I….I CAN'T TELL YOU!" He screamed it loudly.

Back in Penny's house, Penny's mother woke up. Her eyes shot open at the sound of Rudy's voice, and then they narrowed. She slowly walked over to the window and peered out of it at the barn. Her gaze was suspicious.

"Rudy, not so loud!" Penny whispered worriedly. She had a foreboding feeling, and she looked around the barn wildly. "You have to hide!" she shouted, pushing Rudy onto the ground and covering him with hay.

A moment later, the barn door opened. Mrs. Sanchez was staring into it.

"Hi Mom!" said Penny. "Everything is normal here," she assured with a nod.

"Why do you have two sleeping bags?" her mom asked.

"For…for science," said Penny.

"Ok," said her mom, and she left to go stand by the phone all night in case Rudy called.

Rudy's head popped out of the hay and he took a deep breath. "That was close!" he cried.

"I know, wasn't it?" said Penny, just as relieved. "I'm so glad you don't have to go home. Now you can tell me that thing!"

Rudy hid back in the hay.

"Oh, Rudy…" said Penny. She felt so sorry for him, being so shy. She wondered how a person like Snap could ever be so rude to him. (AHHH! Why did I mention Snap again?) "I promise you can tell me! I won't even tell my new classmates that I knew for one day!"

"But…you want to tell everything to them," said Rudy as parts of his face appeared amid the hay. "Even ChalkZone. Even though I keep telling you not to."

"I know," said Penny. "One day you will understand though. One of those friends offered me month old sushi! That means-" She paused. She was getting off topic. "Anyway, Rudy, I'm ready for you to tell me."

The stack of hay began to shudder. "I….I….I….I CAN'T!" Rudy yelled.

"Oh, Rudy!" Penny cried. This would mean another mom encounter. Luckily, Rudy was already almost hidden. It was just his face that wasn't. She thought quickly and then got a sleeping bag, and draped it over his face.

When her mom arrived, Penny told her she was doing another experiment, and then her mom suspiciously walked away. Afterwards, she uncovered Rudy. "Rudy…it's not safe here," she said. "We have to go to ChalkZone."

"But that's where Snap is!" Rudy almost-yelled. "I don't want HIM to know….even though he already does. I just don't want to, ok?"

"We'll think of something," she said. "We can't talk here. It's just too risky!"

Rudy finally agreed, and they headed into ChalkZone. Rudy looked at everything. It all looked nice even though it was made of chalk. He saw a tree that looked like a tree even though it was made of chalk.

They started to walk and ran into Snap, who was begging random Zoners for food. "What is your problem?" Rudy yelled, glad that Penny's mother wasn't around.

"There's a food shortage, Rudy!" shouted Snap rudely. "I tried tellin' ya, before…we have nothin' to eat!"

"Snap," said Rudy, "me and Penny have something much more important to deal with, ok?"

"Why is there a food shortage anyway?" Snap asked conceitedly, completely ignoring Rudy and Penny's problems in favor of his own. "I mean, wouldn't the plants spread and grow and not have to constantly be drawn?"

"Snap," said Penny, "you are so stupid. This is why you are never right."

Snap and Penny started to argue. Rudy sighed. They couldn't go one minute without being at each other's throats.

Rudy soon pointed out a hot dog stand and it distracted Snap, because Snap is always distracted by food. Then he and Penny went alone to talk.

"I'm…I'm really sorry, Penny," Rudy began. "I just…I just can't tell you yet. I will soon, I promise…I just…need some more time."

"I understand," said Penny, and she felt the overwhelming desire to kiss him. But she couldn't do that. Then he would know _her_ secret. She wondered what Rudy's secret could be. It was a mystery. She wasn't even sure how Snap knew. Why would Rudy tell Snap anything? Snap couldn't keep a secret. He wasn't a good friend. "Just so you know, Rudy, I lo-….I mean, I will always support you."

"Thanks, Penny," said Rudy, though he still couldn't help but cry. He definitely needed help with this, but where would he get help? Certainly not from awful people like Snap or Bob. But maybe there was someone else who could help him confess his love, and he got the idea for an adventure.

Deciding to sleep in ChalkZone for the night, Penny and Rudy kicked Snap out of his house to use it for the time being. It was horrible and reeked of arrogance, and Penny even found Snap's diary that said nothing but "I hate Penny" over and over again on all the pages that weren't about Rapsheeba or snow cones or bothering Rudy. She was disgusted! Her diary was much better. "I hate Snap" only took up about a quarter of it. The rest was about _Rudy_. She giggled slightly. She briefly wondered how Snap could have such varied interests. He thought about FOUR things on a daily basis. Her mind was so occupied by her love for Rudy, she couldn't imagine. (Even that stupid author Racingwolf with her obsessions likes too many things! I mean, you should ONLY focus on your boyfriend/girlfriend. Anything else is stupid!)

Rudy lie awake at night, wondering what he was going to be searching for. He decided he would ask Bicloop in the morning. Bicloop was wise. He would know all about confessing love even if he wasn't in love himself...though he had to be, because he wasn't a self-absorbed jerk. But then again, SNAP was in love with Rapsheeba, and that didn't stop him from being a jerk. He sighed. Snap was such a horrible person that even love couldn't stop it. And Snap's love wasn't NEARLY as powerful as his love for Penny.

Sighing, he fell asleep, dreaming wonderful dreams of finding the answer to his terrible, terrible problem.

**fff**

"SNAP ESCAPED!" Terry yelled, very angerful.

"It's Bob's fault!" said Vinnie! And they yelled at Bob until he cried.

"Why are you so stupid?" Terry asked.

Bob didn't know. Because he was stupid.

"Argh!" Terry yelled. "Now what do we do?"

"Was there even any direction to our previous plan?" Vinnie asked.

"I don't know! I thought if we kept doing stuff we'd get somewhere eventually," Terry replied with a shrug.

"Hm…do we actually have to plan now?" Vinnie asked.

"Why would we bother doing that?" asked Terry.

"I dunno, it was just a thought," said Vinnie.

"Well, it was dumb," Terry told him.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Vinnie.

"Let's walk around the city and see what happens," said Terry.

"Ok," said Vinnie.

They started to walk around. After a while, Bob saw his art book lying by the library. Vinnie and Terry gasped at Snap's utter cruelty. The poor defenseless book was ruined! Even Bob didn't deserve that.

Bob crouched down slowly, holding the remains of his beloved book. He cried.

"Let's go back to the hideout. This is too sad," said Vinnie.

"I agree," said Terry.

So they did.

**fff**

At the hideout, Terry started doodling. She couldn't plan anything, but she eventually doodled something REALLY sinister. She laughed evilly slightly. "This creature will drain the love from those little brats!" she cried.

"Wow…" said Vinnie. "That's almost like….a plan."

"I know, right?" said Terry. She was so proud. Then she drew more of them because she was bored, and realized later that that would be a good idea.

"Say good bye to your bond of true love, little ten year olds," Terry and Vinnie cackled evilly together (Bob didn't join in because he's dumb). "Soon it will be gone…"

The world echoed with evil laughter. Rudy and Penny didn't hear it because they were in ChalkZone.

_A/N: Wow, I think that was my longest chapter! I'm so proud of getting myself through the stupid Snap parts! Sheesh, why does Racingwolf write about him so much. He's so useless and arrogant and worthless. He gets in the way of the REAL aspect of the story…Rudy and Penny's true love. But on the bright side, I did get to write a little RudyxPenny, haha! I can't wait until I can write more! Be excited, guys! This is going to be great!_


	6. A City Under Attack

_A/N: WOW, today was the worst day EVER! I had to stay in detention aaaaaaaaall night for a few days and when it finally was over I broke my other arm! But it's okay, I can still write! Broken arms don't stop me from doing ANYTHING! Anyway, there's more blood in this chapter because I'm really mature!_

**Cryptic Investigation**

**The BETTER VERSION**

**By Rudy Clone**

**Chapter Six – A City Under Attack**

Rudy woke up. He cried slightly because he'd just awoken from a wonderful dream where he and Penny were getting married, and it wasn't real.

Penny woke up. She saw Rudy crying. "Rudy, what's wrong?" she asked with eyes full of concern. She was concerned because she secretly loved him.

"I can't tell you," he sighed.

Penny wished she knew what it was that Rudy couldn't tell her. But she had no idea what it was, and couldn't even begin to guess what it might be. She just wished she could help him. She wouldn't want someone she was secretly in love with to be sad. It was just too painful!

Suddenly the ground shook, causing Snap's worthless items to fall on the floor and break (haha, that's what you deserve, Snap!). Shocked by the tremor, Penny started to fall to the ground. Her eyes widened in fear as she threw her arm over her head in distress.

"PENNY!" Rudy yelled. He ran over to her and caught her before she hit the ground.

Penny looked up at him and her eyes glazed over. "Rudy…you saved my life!" she said.

Rudy almost leaned down to kiss her but remembered that she didn't know his secret. He gasped and dropped her, shocked at himself. Then he looked down and realized that by falling a foot to the ground, Penny had been knocked unconscious!

"PENNY!" he yelled, then paused, wondering if he should kiss her while she was knocked out. He decided against it, afraid she might wake up, and dragged her to the door of Snap's house.

The floor was still shaking. Rudy's eyes narrowed. "I bet Snap is doing this just to be a jerk!" he muttered, figuring he was probably right. He slammed open the door and Snap was standing right there, looking demanding. "What?" demanded Rudy.

"I WANT ICE CREAM!" Snap yelled rudely.

"NO!" Rudy yelled, slamming the door in Snap's face. He heard Snap scream in pain because the door hit him in the face. Then Rudy remembered that he wanted to use that door, so he had to open it again. "SNAP, SHUT UP!" Rudy yelled before he could say anything. "I don't care about food shortages!"

"This isn't about that," Snap said haughtily, "it's about the giant monsters destroying the city."

"Snap," Rudy sighed, running out of patience for his arrogant sidekick, "I have more important things to deal with now. So if you'll excuse me…"

He pushed past Snap and walked outside, when suddenly, Penny woke up. She looked around in confusion. "Guys, I had a weird dream!" she stated. "Actually, I think it was a vision."

"Huh?" said Rudy.

"Haha, Penny's CRAZY!" Snap yelled, running around Penny in a very mocking way. He was rudely making gestures to show how crazy he thought Penny was as he laughed and laughed at her misfortune. "She's totally nuts! She's-"

"SNAP, YOU ARE BEING SO RUDE!" Rudy yelled, and turned back to Penny, embracing her in his arms. "What was it about?" he asked. "Was it another dream about lizards?"

"No…" she whispered, her voice feeble and weak. "It was…something else this time…"

Rudy wanted to know what it was, but Snap was going on and on about Penny being crazy in the background. He drew a big flower pot and threw it at him to shut him up (but it didn't really work…). "Penny….you must…you must tell me about this vision!" Rudy told her. He wondered if…if it had something to do with his love for her. He waited anxiously as Penny lay still. It was a while before she could speak.

"Rudy…it was something…very important," she began, trying weakly to make herself heard over the sound of Snap's insults. "I think…I think…there's something we need to do."

"What?" Rudy asked desperately.

"We need to go skiing," said Penny.

"Why?" asked Rudy, hiding his sadness that it was not about his love, which meant he would still have to confess.

"Because that's what I dreamed about," said Penny. "It was not a normal dream. It meant something. I need to go back to the Real World to study dreams."

"But…but Penny! I need you HERE!" said Rudy. He didn't want to leave her side, especially when she was so weak!

"No, Rudy," she said as she shook her head, trying to make herself heard over the panicked shouts of Zoners who were trying to get Rudy's intention. "This is important. I can feel it."

"P-Penny…" he started, unable to bear the thought of her facing this terrible crisis on her own. "I…I can help you look!"

"No, Rudy," she sighed, a serious look on her face. "I have to do this alone."

Rudy sniffed, tears in eyes. "But Penny…."

Suddenly there was another tremor, which made him drop Penny again. She fell unconscious. "NO!" he yelled, "PENNY!"

"Hey, uh, Great Creator?" a random Zoner asked. "Can you help us with this whole chalk quake problem we've been having?"

"Not now!" he cried, shaking Penny as he tried to get her to wake up. To his relief, she did, and he smiled at her slightly.

"I had another dream," said Penny.

"But don't you care about us?" a little chalk girl asked Rudy as he gazed into Penny's eyes.

"Of course I do," he replied, "it's just that right now talking to Penny is more important!" He looked at Penny, trying to block out the sounds of Snap, who was still trying to come up with more ways to say that Penny was crazy, and the other panicked Zoners, as well as the quaking that made him fall over a couple times as he tried to talk. "Penny, what was the dream about?" he asked anxiously.

Penny looked at him a moment, her lip trembling. "….Ankles."

Rudy gasped.

Suddenly Snap stopped his mean-spirited tirade at Penny and looked at the city, realizing that some of the buildings were starting to collapse. "Uh….Bucko? I actually think this is a problem-"

"SNAP! CAN YOU STOP THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF FOR ONE MOMENT PLEASE?" Rudy shouted.

A random Zoner smacked Snap because he was rude.

"Thank you," said Rudy. He turned back to Penny. "Don't worry," he said, "we'll find out the meaning of those dreams."

"Great Creator!" someone shouted. "We need your help! Can you look in the city to see what's-"

Rudy tried to block out their noise. His eyes gleamed as he looked at Penny. "Don't worry," he soothed, "we can do this."

"Ok," said Penny. "I think you should go in the city. I saw it while I was having the ankle dream."

"Ok!" said Rudy, and he drew rockets on his shoes and flew off. In the city, he swerved around buildings (he didn't hit the trees sticking out of them because he wasn't incompetent like Snap). His eyes scanned the streets for anything that might give him a clue about Penny's dream. He spotted a hole in the ground.

He landed by it and looked inside. It looked like a bottomless pit. His eyes glazed over as he was reminded of his bottomless love for Penny. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph of her. He carried it with him wherever he went. Nervously, he looked around, but the city had been evacuated in a panic earlier. He sighed in relief, then brought the paper to his lips.

He stood there for several blissful minutes, and when he opened his eyes to gaze upon the photograph of his beloved again, he noticed something. There was a bunch of weird blue mist around the place. He shrugged, then went back to making out with the picture.

Suddenly a gigantic termite thing burst out of the hole behind him.

Rudy screamed and dropped the photograph, then he started to run. But then he realized he'd left his Penny picture! He turned around, running so hardly back to it as the termite flailed around, yelling threats at him without actually doing anything.

Hurriedly, Rudy grabbed the photograph and kept running. He realized a few blocks down that he still had rockets on his shoes, so he started to fly and soon saw Zoners down below.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed, flying over them.

"Oh, look!" said one, "that's the guy who is in love with Penny!"

"Yes, I can see their love every time they look at each other," said another.

"I wonder if he's told her yet," said the first.

"I'm not sure," said a third. "But you can tell they were meant for each other."

Rudy flew outside the city and crashed into Snap. "Snap! Did you _have_ to be standing right there?" he muttered.

"Hey, I can stand wherever I want," Snap snapped.

Rudy scowled at his arrogance as Snap continued to lie on the ground in an awkward position. He wished Snap was a decent enough person to realize that some people might want to use the space he was standing in to fly, but Snap was hopeless to reason with and manners were a foreign language to him.

"Did you find out about my dream?" Penny yelled over the shouts of panicked Zoners.

"No!" Rudy yelled back, "but a monster attacked me!"

"That's awful!" she explained, and threw her arms around him to comfort him. Rudy blushed somewhat slightly.

Snap realized that he had BLED ALL OVER THE FLOOR when Rudy crashed into him. He wasn't sure what it meant, but he thought it probably meant something bad, as the horrible pain wracking his body probably wasn't an indication that something good had happened. He gave Rudy a perplexed look. "Uh…I think I need help," he said in his haughty voice, though he was too stupid to figure out much more than that.

"Snap!" Penny snapped. "Rudy's just been through something horrible. Do you think for one minute you could-"

"Hey," said Rudy, looking at Snap, "I didn't know Zoners had blood. I thought you were made of CHALK."

"We are," Snap muttered. "But wait…blood? Is THAT what that red stuff is?"

Rudy ignored the question. He expected Snap to be clueless, so why enlighten him? "But you're CHALK! You can't have liquids….it's CHALK!"

"What about the Amazin'-"

"Snap, stop trying to prove you're smarter than Rudy!" Penny said with a glare in his direction. "He doesn't need to deal with this right now!"

Snap sighed rudely. "I'm just sayin' that there's plenty of liquids everywh-"

"You think you know everything, don't you?" Penny sneered. "Just because you're a Zoner and you live in ChalkZone, you think that means you know more about it than we do? Well you don't! Chalk people don't even have bones or organs!"

"So that time the Goola Monster in Barney's Impenetrable Forest ate us and we were trapped in its stomach just never happened?" Snap muttered.

Penny stared at him. "What are you even talking about?" she said.

"Or the time that monster in the king's castle me and Rudy went to wanted to remove our spines, and Rudy had to make up a story with-"

"Snap, you're wrong," Penny stated. "You're just…so wrong. I know you think just because you live here you can be knowledgeable about things, but you are WRONG. Just like when you tried to tell us about evil overlord eleven year olds, the time you and Rapsheeba got snow cones, which I bet didn't even happen, or that there's nothing to do around ChalkZone City. Snap, when will you realize that you are NEVER RIGHT?"

"I'm_ always_ right!" Snap cried back.

"No you're not!" Penny yelled.

"Yes I am!" Snap yelled.

Rudy sighed as Penny and Snap argued. He wished there was a fourth member of their group so they could help him control them. They were always at each other's throats. "Can you guys get along for just one second?" he cried.

"NO!" they yelled.

"You're hopeless," Rudy sighed. But he only said it to Snap.

He noticed a bunch of Zoners pointing to things. He looked up and saw a big sign that was written by the evil guys. It said,

DEAR RUDY TABOOTIE. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU.

SINCERELY, THE EVIL GUYS.

"Oh no," said Rudy.

"He probably means the monsters," said Penny.

"Well, we should stop them!" said Rudy.

"That's a great idea, Rudy!" said Penny, and when Rudy wasn't looking she swooned.

"We should flood them out!" said Snap.

Rudy looked toward the ground where Snap was. "You didn't even let Penny come up with an idea first!" he muttered.

Snap rudely glared at him. "I'm sure you would like to use _my_ idea instead of that _girl's_," he said with a smirk as he struck an arrogant pose (well, as well as he could while lying in his own red stuff).

"SNAP!" Rudy scolded. Then he scolded him. "Fine, I'll use your idea. But you should really learn to be more grateful." In his mind, he muttered that he couldn't believe Snap had been so disrespectful of Penny.

Rudy drew a big pipe to make water flow into the holes in the city. But it didn't work because the termites loved swimming.

"See?" Penny said with a triumphant gleam in her eye. "Your idea didn't work!"

Penny and Snap began to argue.

They were always at each other's throats.

Finally, Rudy yelled at Snap and they stopped. "Penny, we need to find a way to stop these things!" he said, knowing any more of Snap's plans were likely to be disasters.

"Uh…are you okay?" a random person asked Snap. "You're BLEEDING ALL OVER THE FLOOR!"

"He's fine," Penny muttered, "He's just doing that for attention. Besides, Zoners don't even have blood."

"Ok," said the Zoner, and he wandered off.

"Penny, we need to come up with a bunch of ideas," said Rudy.

"Ok," said Penny.

They tried a bunch of stuff.

It didn't work.

Rudy cried.

They went into the city and tried a bunch of stuff.

It didn't work.

Rudy cried.

Outside the city, Rudy and Penny kept thinking.

Suddenly, Snap's house broke down.

"My house!" Snap yelled.

"Always about you, you, you…" Penny muttered under her breath.

"Hm…" said Rudy, "we should make a drilling machine! Penny, you design it because your smart."

"Ok," said Penny. And she did.

Rudy drew it.

"Can I drive it?" asked Snap.

"NO!" yelled Rudy and Penny, knowing that he'd just crash it. Snap was incompetent like that.

"Why not?" said Snap.

"Because," said Penny, grinning at him in satisfaction, "you're not smart enough or skilled enough to drive it."

"Yes I am!" Snap yelled.

"No you're not!" yelled Penny.

They argued.

Rudy was so sick of it. "I'm going back in the city so I don't have to hear this anymore!" he said with a glare at Snap.

He took off, but as he did so, Penny looked at him sadly. Had Rudy known his leaving was making Penny sad, he would have returned, but alas, he knew not.

Rudy flew into one of the tunnels, where it was quiet. He was so angry at Snap for causing problems with Penny. He thought it would be better if just he and Penny could spend time together in ChalkZone, but Snap ALWAYS followed them. He missed the times when Snap was kidnapped.

Then he remembered something. Snap had mentioned being kidnapped (I don't know if he actually did but just pretend he did, ok?). He wondered if there was an evil person who meant to capture Penny but captured Snap instead. He gasped. How had he missed this?

Suddenly, as he was flying, he smacked into a termite monster and falled so hardly. He fell on the dirt and scraped his knee. He BLED ALL OVER THE FLOOR! The termite loomed over him and Rudy gasped.

"I'm going to kill you slowly to be sadistic for no reason, even though I just want to hurry up and eat you!" the creature growled.

Rudy screamed. He got up and ran, before remembering he could fly and flying out of the tunnel. He smacked into a building, fell down, and scraped his other knee. He BLED ALL OVER THE FLOOR!

Rudy ran in the building and hid. "Rudy?" said a voice. He turned around. It was _Penny_! Rudy felt himself blushing and turned away as she approached, looking terrified. "Rudy!" Penny shouted, hugging him, which only made Rudy blush harder. "I was so worried! I came here because I couldn't stand to be without you!"

Rudy didn't want her to see him like this. He still turned away. "Penny…don't look at me!" he cried.

Penny was offended. "But…but…Rudy…"

"It's not you!" he quickly said, "it's just that there's…"

Suddenly he noticed all the termites attacking the building. "We need to run out the back!" Rudy cried, and he and Penny ran to the back of the building and at the door, but there was ANOTHER termite monster in their way.

Rudy gulped. "P…Penny?"

"Yes, Rudy?"

"If we…" Rudy paused, trying to compose himself. "If we don't get out of this alive, there's something you need to know." He waited for Penny's response, but she simply looked to him, her gaze full of concern. "You…you see," he continued, taking a deep breath, "I….I…I lo-"

In the time Rudy had been trying to confess, the termite had moved closer, and suddenly it smacked Rudy into the wall. He hit it hardly and bled all over the floor.

"RUDY!" Penny yelled, flailing her arms.

Rudy fell down to the ground. The wall was stained with that red liquid that is known as blood. It was bloody. Rudy's clothes were stained with blood. Stained with the red liquid known as blood. Actually…there was even more blood. It covered the ground more than slightly. It was very dramatic.

"Rudy!" Penny yelled again, and Rudy looked at Penny, who stood there helplessly.

Rudy slowly got up. "I need to find something to rest on!" he told Penny. "Like a park bench."

"Ok," she said.

They walked over to a bench and Rudy fell asleep. Then he woke up and felt fine. "Come on, let's get out of here!" he said, and looked at Penny and blushed.

Rudy carried Penny out of the city and went back to Snap.

"Did you stop those creatures?" Snap asked rudely as he gave them a snooty look like he thought he was better than them.

"Snap, I bet you only care because they broke your house!" Penny said.

"I do not! I care about Rapsheeba's house too!" Snap yelled.

"You are so SELFISH!" yelled Penny, and she smacked him.

Rudy looked at her dreamily. Then he snapped out of it. "Well, we still have to find out what your dreams mean," he told Penny.

"But Rudy," she said, "I'm going to go to the library and look up dreams."

Rudy didn't want her to do that. "Penny…I think we should…" He tried to think what would convince her to stay in ChalkZone longer with him. "I think we should ask Bicloop! He's wise."

"Ok," said Penny.

"I don't want to go talk to Bicloop," Snap loudly complained. "I want you stay here and help fix this mess!"

"Ugh!" Rudy yelled, "Snap, I don't even know why I drew you with a mouth!" He glared at Snap and he and Penny walked toward the Chalk Mine. Snap, of course, followed them.

"Can I at least have some ice cream? PLEEEEEEAAAAASSSEEEE?" Snap asked, getting down on his hands and knees to beg.

"NO!" yelled Rudy.

"Why not?" asked Snap.

"Because you're being a jerk!" yelled Rudy.

**fff**

"Hey, Rudy," said Penny as they were close to getting in the chalk mine.

"What?" said Rudy.

"I still have to go on the field trip, remember?" Penny replied.

"In English, please?" Rudy sighed.

"Field trip. I must. Go," said Penny.

"Oh!" said Rudy. "Well, maybe we can go on an adventure in ChalkZone instead."

"Ok," said Penny.

They got to the magic chalk mine. Rudy told the others to stay put and that he would ask about the dreams for Penny. Penny was grateful because she wasn't sure if she could do it herself. She wished him good luck and he walked inside. He found Bicloop sitting in the middle of the cavern doing nothing. "Hi, Bicloop!" he said.

"Rudy!" Bicloop said happily as he jumped up, glad that Rudy was finally focusing on him so he could do something. "What brings you here?"

"Well, Penny had these dreams about skiing and ankles, and apparently ChalkZone City," said Rudy. "Do you know what that means?"

"Nope," said Bicloop.

"Oh…" said Rudy, then he thought of a much more pressing concern. "Bicloop…can I ask you for some advice?"

"Sure," said Bicloop.

"Well, you see…" he sighed. It took him a while to say the next words, but he did. "You see…I'm in love with Penny, but I don't know how to tell her. What do I do?"

"I see…" said Bicloop wisely. "I've watched you for many days Rudy. And I promise, it's not creepy. I know you love her. I can see that she is your soul mate. They termite monsters were after you and Penny, Rudy, because everyone knows you two love the strongest. Your love is the most pure. I can't help you confess to her myself, but I know something that can."

"Hey, Rudy? Are you done yet?" Snap's mocking voice called from the mine entrance.

"SNAP!" Rudy yelled, promising himself to scold Snap later. Then he turned to Bicloop. "What is it?"

"There's a big library with a cave in it. I don't have time to explain, but I'll draw you a map."

"Why do I need a library?" Rudy asked.

Bicloop handed him a map drawn in crayon that he found very hard to decipher. Especially because halfway through, Bicloop had drawn a picture of himself over the top of it. It was also hard to read because it was made of chalk. "You see," Bicloop stated, nodding his head wisely, "there is a book….that will tell you how to confess your love. It has a big red heart on it. You'll know it when you see it."

Rudy felt his eyes tear up. FINALLY he had hope. "Th…thank you, Bicloop!" he said, and ran out of the mine because Bicloop had outlived his usefulness in the story and he didn't feel like saying goodbye. As he ran out, he scolded Snap about being rude, and Penny lectured him on etiquette.

"We're going on an adventure to a library!" Rudy announced afterwards.

"Yay!" said Penny.

"That's stupid," said Snap.

Rudy sent him to time out for five minutes.

**fff**

At school that day, Penny searched the library's computers for stuff about dreams while Rudy watched her dreamily. After school they got ready to go and went in ChalkZone. They didn't bother trying to cover up what they were actually doing to their parents, they knew they wouldn't notice anything anyway.

They got to ChalkZone and found Snap. He was still here. Ignoring him, Rudy drew a car that they could use for their adventure. Before he could stop him, Snap got into it. Rudy and Penny sighed. This was going to be a LOOOOOONG trip.

**fff**

It was.

It had only been fifteen minutes, and Snap and Penny were STILL ARGUING! Snap glared at Penny after she slapped him. "Penny, you're a birch!" he yelled.

Penny gasped. She looked at Rudy. "Rudy…do you…do you really think I look like a tree?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Rudy replied. "Snap's just being a jerk… You look beautiful-I…I mean…you look more like an oak tree than a birch."

"Ok," said Penny, and she turned to Snap and started yelling at him.

Rudy had had it with them. Well, with Snap. It was his fault.

"Guys, stop!" he complained for the fiftieth time. Then he looked ahead and saw the Mist Mountains. He looked at Bicloop's map, not sure if that was the right place, but he had confidence that his love would find the way, even if he wasn't even trying to follow the stupid map.

Rudy started to drive into the mountains. He felt tears of happiness come to his eyes. Soon his secret would be a secret no longer.

_A/N: So now the plot really begins! Rudy must search for how to confess his love! This is SO MUCH BETTER than the stupid conflict in Cryptic Investigation. Man, that was so dumb!_


	7. Into the Mist Moountains

_A/N: OH MY GOSH GUYS I got a Deviantart account recently, and French Bob IS SO ANNOYING ON THERE. He keeps commenting on my comments and being rude. He's such a jerk. Almost as much of a jerk as SNAP. I hate him. Snap, I mean. And French Bob too. And you know what else? The author of Schemes of Red (ANOTHER really, really, really stupid story…) keeps drawing art for Cryptic Investigation! It's awful! She should draw pictures for my story instead because it's SO MUCH BETTER. But some people wouldn't know a good story if it hit them in the face._

_*sigh*_

_Anyway, I'm continuing on with this story because I really want to get it done before Racingwolf's STUPID version is finished. Ugh. This is the REAL Cryptic Investigation! Even though Racingwolf thought of it first but feh, this is the real one because it's actually GOOD, unlike her stupid one that focuses a lot on SNAP sometimes. Can you believe that? Anyway, here's another chapter and I hope you enjoy it, alot._

**Cryptic Investigation**

**The BETTER VERSION**

**By Rudy Clone**

**Chapter Seven – Into the Mist Moountains**

Rudy looked around at the mountains as he drived. They were about as mountain-like as chalk could get. But it was still just chalk. He frowned slightly. There was mist everywhere, and even though it was chalk, it still obscured his vision and he didn't know where he was going, really. Plus it was hard to focus when Penny was there. No matter what he did, he couldn't get her out of his mind!

"Hey, Rudy!" snapped Snap rudely. "Are we there yet?"

"NO!" Rudy yelled, sick of Snap's arrogance. He really wished it had been just him and Penny on this journey.

"Well, do you know how long it'll be?" Snap sneered as he glared at Rudy.

"I don't know!" Rudy cried.

"Stop bothering Rudy," Penny said as she glared at Snap.

"I'm not going to listen to _you_," Snap said very impolitely as he crossed his arms.

The two of them started to argue. Rudy kept going, but the arguing was quickly getting on his nerves. Penny and Snap were ready to declare WAR!...again. He sighed, trying to focus on his own problems, but their arguing was making even that hard. Finally, he could take it no longer and turned around.

"SNAP!" he yelled. "STOP IT!"

"She was arguing too!" Snap yelled, pointing to Penny.

"SNAP," yelled Rudy, "GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"This is a car!" Snap spat back at him.

Rudy put something heavy on the gas pedal so the car would keep going by itself and climbed into the back. He drew a box in the back part of the truck and pointed to it. "THAT'S YOUR ROOM. NOW GO IN IT!" he yelled.

"NO!" said Snap.

Rudy could not believe how much of a jerk Snap was. "SNAP!"

Suddenly the car rammed into a rock wall and stopped. Rudy sighed irritatedly at himself. If Snap hadn't been talking, this wouldn't have happened. He made a note to himself to deny Snap ice cream as he climbed back into the front. He looked back at Penny and Snap, who were still glaring at each other. "Snap, I said go to your room!" Rudy yelled.

"You're not the boss of me!" said Snap.

"Well, I have to control you guys because you're always at each other's throats!" Rudy replied.

"Penny started it!" Snap cried.

"Actually, this time she DIDN'T!" said Rudy. "But can you just…TRY not to cause any problems?"

"How come I'm the only one who can be responsible for causing problems?" Snap asked arrogantly.

"Enough!" Rudy said, done with the arguing. He drove around the rock wall and carried on (I forgot to mention but it was like a little chasm/canyon place and they were at the bottom of it). He squinted ahead, wondering if they were on the right path to the library with a cave in it that would tell him how to confess his love. Rudy sighed. "I don't know if we're going the right way," he said, "I can't tell where anything is. It all looks like CHALK!"

"What do you mean?" asked Snap in his stuck-up voice, clearly confused.

Penny grinned at him. "Of course YOU wouldn't understand what it means. Your brain is made of CHALK!"

Penny and Snap argued.

(Fifteen minutes later) "OH THAT IS IT!" said Rudy, and he reached behind and drew a wall between them. "Why can't you guys get along?" he cried.

"Because we hate each other!" they yelled. Rudy sighed. He knew they hated each other, but it was still annoying. He kept driving, but Penny and Snap were now shooting miniature flaming arrows at each other over the wall. Rudy knew that they would soon make each other bleed all over the floor, so he turned around again.

"Stop arguing!" he yelled.

Suddenly they heard wolves. (Also, the wolves had JUST come back from hugging French Bob because he LOVES WOLVES (everyone read that sentence again please haha!) before coming to attack Rudy and Penny.) They all gasped and Rudy stopped the car.

"We'd better drive away," Snap said haughtily as Rudy looked at Penny. Rudy hoped she would be all right…she was so beautiful. He felt himself blush and had to turn away. "DRIVE!" yelled Snap.

Rudy thought to himself that Snap really needed to be more patient, and he grudgingly drove forward. The wolves were getting closer! Rudy was finding it hard to drive. He kept having to focus on something that wasn't Penny and it was really hard. He couldn't imagine what he'd do if the wolves hurt Penny.

The wolves were covered in spikes. Rudy gasped as he looked at them. Then he turned around to face the road ahead again and GASPED! There was a hotdog stand directly in their path! Screaming, he swerved around it just in time and carried on through the chasm, watching the wolves get closer to the back of their car.

Snap looked at them and grinned rudely. "Wow, those wolves are so pathetic!" he jeeringly called to them. "Almost as pathetic as PENNY!"

"SNAP!" Rudy yelled. "Why are you so rude? They're going to maul us even more now!"

"They're wild animals!" Snap shouted at Rudy. "They can't even understand me!"

"Rudeness has no language barrier!" Rudy yelled back.

Rudy was right and Snap was wrong. Because Snap is never right.

"Snap, it's your fault we're in danger!" screamed Penny.

"No it's not!" Snap yelled.

They began to argue.

"Ugh!" Rudy yelled as the wolves got closer. He glared at them (well, he glared at Snap). "DON'T MAKE ME TURN THIS CAR AROUND!" he yelled.

Penny and Snap continued to argue.

Rudy's eyes narrowed. "IF YOU DON'T STOP, I'LL DRIVE OVER THE EDGE OF A CLIFF!"

They didn't stop.

Rudy drove over the edge of a cliff.

Everyone screamed as they fell. The car fell down toward a valley that was covered with rocks and pointy things like Skwarl's knives. They hit the ground and all got flung out of the car. Luckily, they landed back in it. Rudy sat up. "Well, that was close!" he said.

Penny SCREAMED in pain! Rudy looked to see her falling across her seat. Her back had been glazed by one of the wolf's spikes. "Penny! Nooo!" he yelled!

Stopping the car, he rolled over into the back seats. "PENNY!" he yelled. He looked at her and gasped! She was covered with blood! The blood bled all over the floor darkly maturely. "PENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNY!" he cried.

Penny looked up to him, even though her pupils were blurry. "R…Rudy?" she said, and Rudy felt tears come to his eyes. He cried.

"P-Penny," he stated, realizing that if Penny died from her horrible wound, he would never be able to confess his love, "th…there's….there's something I need to tell you!"

"Yes?" said Penny.

"You see…" Rudy took deep breaths, wondering if he could do this. He was annoyed that the wolves kept howling and breaking his concentration, but luckily they weren't attacking yet for some weird reason. "I…I…"

"Uh, Rudy?" Snap interjected rudely. "Shouldn't you try to stop the bleeding-"

"SHUT UP SNAP THIS IS IMPORTANT!" Rudy yelled, horrified that Snap, as rude and unkind as he was, would interrupt such a precious moment. He turned back to Penny, holding her in his arms. "P-Penny….I….I…I lo-"

Penny passed out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Rudy. "PENNNNNNNNNNY!" Looking at the unconscious Penny, Rudy felt the urge to kiss her. Maybe it would help her. But he couldn't, not in front of Snap. He'd MAKE FUN of him, because Snap is such a heartless jerk. Then he decided that he should probably stop the bleeding now.

Snap glared at him as he bandaged Penny's horrible scrape wound. He sighed. "It's just a scrape," he said, "she'll be fine."

"SNAP!" Rudy couldn't believe his arrogant sidekick. "You don't understand! She's badly unconscious!"

"Can we just leave before the wolves kill us?" Snap muttered rudely. Rudy wasn't paying attention. He sighed again in a impolite, passive-aggressive way. "Okay, how about I help Penny, and you drive the car away from those bloodthirsty animals, okay, Bucko?"

"NO, SNAP!" Rudy yelled. "You can't touch the blood! It'll dissolve you-…I…I…mean, hm, on second thought….hey, wanna help me help Penny?"

"NO!" yelled Snap. "I HATE HER!"

Rudy snapped his fingers. Then he turned back to Penny. She was starting to wake up! Rudy gasped.

Penny's eyes opened. She…she was being held in _Rudy's arms_! She blushed slightly. She sighed, feeling like she was dreaming. Rudy was _so _dreamy… Then, very weakly, Penny _threw her arms around Rudy and hugged him tightly_. "Rudy…you saved my life!" she yelled.

Rudy and Penny hugged each other. Penny felt much better, but she didn't understand why. It had something to do with being around Rudy.

"OH NO, THE WOLVES!" Rudy yelled, just remembering. He got to the front seat and drove off.

Soon they reached the end of the wolves' territory. They kept running after them, but one stopped. "Wait a minute, you guys!" said the wolf, "this is the end of our territory. We can stop chasing them now."

"No!" said another wolf. "We're territorial! That means we have to kill them no matter what!"

"But…" began the first wolf, "won't we be leaving our territory unprotected if we keep chasing them? And for what? We don't need to eat them, we have plenty of food!"

The second wolf smacked him. "I don't want to hear you talkin' such nonsense again, understand me?"

"….Yes," said the wolf. They resumed chase.

"Guys, the wolves aren't stopping!" Rudy yelled as they continued to chase them. They shot their spines at the car, and Rudy was shocked when they almost hit Penny. He didn't know if she could survive another scrape!

"Rudy, draw a shield!" Snap yelled.

"STOP DISTRACTING ME!" Rudy yelled back at Snap. While he had turned around to yell, they plunged over another cliff.

They landed in a place hwere the wolfs couldn't get too. (Meanwhile, they all went back to be French Bob's pets because he LOVES THEM (do you hear that French Bob?)) "That was close!" yelled Rudy. He smiled as he looked at Penny, who smiled back. Rudy wished he could tell Penny how brave she was, but for some reason he was just too shy. He didn't understand it. He used to talk to Penny ALL THE TIME!

They started to drive up a mountain. Suddenly, an enormous black bird crossed the sky. It was barely flapping its wings, drifting along lifelessly as it let out a mournful cry. Penny wondered if it was an endangered species, because it was obviously about to die. The bird sadly drifted past, crying, "WOE IS BIRD!" Then it was gone.

They went on.

Rudy sighed as he was growing bored. And tired. He thought they should go to sleep. So they got to the top of the mountain and he drew a tent. He drew an even better tent for Penny and told Snap he had to sleep on the floor outside.

"I don't want to sleep on the floor!" cried Snap arrogantly. "Why don't you draw me a tent?"

"Because you're not on very good terms with me now," Rudy huffed before walking inside his tent.

"But why?" asked Snap. He was so stupid that he didn't even realize Rudy was talking about how much of a jerk he was to everyone.

**fff**

In the morning, Rudy was sad. He didn't even know if they were following the map. He sat beside Penny as he cried into her shoulder.

"Be positive thinking, Rudy," said Penny.

Rudy was somewhat calmed at the sound of her voice. Penny's voice was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

"Rudy, I'm hungry!" Snap yelled in a demanding voice.

"Snap!" Rudy yelled, appalled that Snap would be so selfish at a time like this.

"You said you'd draw me food along the way, that's why I didn't bring any!" yelled Snap.

Rudy cursed himself for saying that. But unlike Snap, he wasn't a bad person, so he was going to keep to his word. "Okay, FINE! But no ice cream!" Then he made Snap eat French Toast through a funnel while buried up to his neck in sand (because that's MY thing and not FRENCH BOB'S! Hehe haha).

Then he saw some cool scenery or something but he was distracted by _Penny_. Nothing was as beautiful as her.

Soon they were on their way, and they drove around while Rudy thought about how he was going to confess his love. He just hadn't been able to do it when Penny had been dying from that horrible scrape! He_ needed _to find that book…somehow.

Rudy looked at the map. He scowled when he realized he still couldn't make sense of it, and the drawing Bicloop had made of himself obscured all the important stuff. Frustrated, he sighed. "I don't even know where we're going!" Then he blamed Snap for it.

"Maybe you should climb up a rock and look," said Penny. "Then we'll see where we're going!"

Rudy's eyes glazed over. Penny was so smart. He climbed up a rock and looked around. Then he looked at the map. He still couldn't reach it. He screamed in frustration and Snap said something rude. He screamed even more.

Suddenly, another gigantic woe is bird flew overhead. Rudy screamed and ran in circles, before remembering he'd drawn rockets on his shoes and blasting off again back into the car. "Hurry and drive!" yelled Rudy from where he'd landed upside-down in the back seat.

Penny looked at him hopelessly. "I'm not sure I can…" she began.

"I'll drive!" Snap sneered.

"NO!" said Rudy and Penny.

Snap insisted that he drive. Penny and Rudy insisted that he did not.

Snap didn't win.

In the end, Rudy drove, and they drove and drove until they rammed into some sort of weird tower or something (actually I don't remember what it was in Cryptic Investigation but I don't want to check because that story is stoooooooopid). Rudy looked at the tower thing. He thought it was dumb and didn't even know why it was relevant. He looked at the map and guessed they had to be somewhere around Bicloop's eyes. He guessed that must mean they were close to the library with the cave in it! He cheered, and Penny cheered with him. Then Snap began arguing with Penny so Rudy scolded him and sent him to his room.

They drove along merrily, Rudy and Penny singing songs together after Rudy made Snap's room in the back of the truck soundproof. Then they saw some weird animals and Penny commented on the wildlife even though Rudy didn't have a clue what she was saying. But he loved the sound of Penny's voice so he didn't care.

Suddenly Snap's room wasn't soundproof anymore, because he started whining at them. Rudy glared at himself as he realized that his soundproof drawing hadn't worked right.

"Can I come out now?" Snap said in the rudest voice possible. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Ha! Nice try!" Rudy replied. "Chalk people don't have organs, so they don't need to use the bathroom. You just want to argue with Penny!"

"No, actually…"

"Snap, you are being PUNISHED. It's my job to monitor you and Penny so you don't argue! Don't you get-"

Suddenly he was cut off, because while he had been talking to _Snap_, he hadn't been looking where he was going and drove off the edge of another cliff. The car hit the bottom and shattered into a thousand pieces, including Snap's room, and all three of them were flung into the middle of a bunch of boulders or something like that. Luckily, only Snap wounded.

"Rudy, where are we?" Penny gasped as she looked around.

Rudy looked at the map. "I have no clue!" he yelled. "I can't read this thing!"

"So we're just wandering around aimlessly?" Penny asked.

"No!" Rudy scoffed. "I'll get us there!" Secretly, he knew that the way to the library would be found by his true love for Penny. He would get there…and find that book, and then…

…_He would confess to her._

_A/N: Another chapter! I hoped you liked it! It's a huge improvement to the original Cryptic Investigation story, huh? Man, that was DUMB! Anyway, my arms hurt from typing because they're broken so I'm gonna make this short for now! Bye bye you go._


	8. Immediate Hazard

_A/N: OH MY GOODNESS I JUST READ THE BEST BOOK EVER! Well, I've read it before but I read it AGAIN! It's about this guy who's destined to save the world, and he's the only one who can, but he doesn't want to because he wants to die because life isn't worth living if he can't be with his true love! It's SOOOOOOOOOO romantic and tragic! I also love that book because the best friend doesn't really do much. AS IT SHOULD BE! I mean, come on…why does friendship even MATTER? But anyway, in the book, the power of their love was so strong, they overcame this major problem at the end! Just like that! It was the BEST ending ever!_

**Cryptic Investigation**

**The BETTER VERSION**

**By Rudy Clone**

**Chapter Eight – Immediate Hazard**

Rudy looked at the map. He still couldn't make sense of it. He sighed as he drove the car, tired of listening to Penny and Snap's arguing. Those two couldn't get along for one second! Suddenly the car jarred to a halt and Rudy realized they'd hit a hot dog stand. He sighed slightly. "This is so boring," he mumbled. "Adventures are boring…I could be…" He trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence out loud, as he had been about to say, 'Making out with Penny.' He blushed at the thought.

"I hate these stupid mountains!" Snap yelled.

"How rude," Penny muttered, and she and Snap started fighting in the back seat of the car. Rudy watched as Penny punched Snap in the jaw, and in response he shoved her away from him.

Rudy gasped. "Snap! How could you hurt Penny?!" he cried. Penny and Snap paused in the middle of their fight, and Rudy scolded Snap. Penny gave him a lecture on etiquette and soon they were on their way.

Penny saw that Rudy was still sad. "Don't worry, Rudy," she said, "I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me." She blushed because Rudy was worried. "Now, where do we have to go next on the map?"

"I don't know," Rudy replied, "I can't even read the map!"

"Maybe I can read it," Penny said, and he handed it to her.

Snap was very conflicted. His sheer hatred of Penny was nearly overwhelming him, and he just had to say something rude. He'd been in her presence for about ten seconds without arguing with her, and it was driving him mad! His brain (or whatever was left of his brain! Hehe haha.) could not handle the strain of resisting for much longer. He was so feeble minded that he only got .5 more seconds before he yelled, "PENNY CAN'T READ THE MAP! SHE'S TOO STUPID!"

Penny gasped. "SNAP!" Rudy yelled. But Snap only said something more rude in response. Penny stamped her foot. This was why she couldn't stand him!

Snap just started laughing and calling Penny crazy. Rudy sighed. He had no idea why he had drawn Snap with a mouth. I mean, why on earth would he want his best friend to talk to him? That was just absurd. "SNAP!" he cried, turning around to face his obnoxious sidekick.

When he turned around, Rudy hadn't been looking where they were going, and they plunged over the edge of the entire Mist Mountains.

Everyone screamed as they fell off the mountains into the next place which was the place after the mountains. They hit a rock and went flying through the air. "Penny!" Rudy yelled as they plummeted, "If we don't live through this, there's something I've gotta-" However, they landed before he could complete his sentence, but luckily they landed in a woe is bird nest that was on the ground for some reason.

"We're alive!" yelled Rudy, and he looked at Penny and blushed. Nothing made him feel more alive than looking at Penny.

Penny, who caught side of Rudy, blushed to herself, turning away so he couldn't see. She was so glad Rudy was okay! She didn't want to think what she would do if he wasn't! She couldn't bear the thought of Rudy being hurt. She cried slightly at the thought.

"Penny, what's wrong?" Rudy said concernedly.

'Oh no!' Penny thought, 'he saw my tears!' "No, Rudy please…" she said, extending her hand. "It's nothing…" She didn't want him to worry for her. The last thing she wanted to do was make Rudy worry.

Rudy saw her gesture and stared in shock. He had just wanted to _help._ Did she not want his help? Did she not_ love_ him? He couldn't bear the thought, and felt tears well up in his eyes. "Oh Penny, I wish I could tell you how I feel…" he muttered in his mind.

For a moment, both Rudy and Penny stood in their sad, sad silence, tears streaming down their faces slightly as they thought of one another. Then Snap, being very rude I might add, broke the silence.

"Come on, Buckos! Yes, that's plural now. We've gotta get going and find this library with a cave in it!" Snap cried.

"SNAP!" both Rudy and Penny shouted at once.

Penny lectured Snap. Rudy scolded him. Then they were on their way.

They looked ahead and saw that there were a bunch of rivers in front of them. They shrugged, figuring it wasn't important. There were also a bunch of ice caves or something like that. Anyway, Rudy drew another car because their old one was destroyed by _Snap_ distracting them.

They started to drive toward the rivers, and Rudy, ignoring the sound of Penny and Snap's arguing (they were always at each other's throats you know), looked up ahead at the river. It was wide and going super-fast, and looked dangerous, so he figured he'd just drive through it and then get to the ice caves.

Rudy drove up to the river and then started to drive across it.

The water SLAMMED into their vehicle and sent them all flying into the water. Underneath the water, Rudy flailed around as he smacked into fish. He struggled to find the surface, and finally he did, and he gasped for air. "PENNY!" he yelled. Everywhere he looked there was a bunch of water! There was no sign of his beloved.

Rudy cried slightly as the river carried him along, wishing that Penny could be by his side. He briefly wondered were his supplies and magic chalk were, because he didn't have them, but then he forgot about it because at the moment, all he cared about was that Penny would be safe.

Suddenly, he saw someone being carried along with the river near him. "PENNY!" he yelled, jumping forward and hugging the person. Then he realized it was Snap. "Oh, it's you," he sighed, letting go. He looked around for Penny, but didn't see her!

Suddenly he and Snap plunged over a waterfall. Rudy screamed as he looked down and saw a bunch of Skwarl's knives at the bottom. He screamed, and as he fell closer to the knives, he thought of Penny…

To his surprise, he landed in the water instead of on the knives! He gasped. It must have been his love for Penny that saved him!

Suddenly he smacked into a rock. It hurt. Then he realized he could climb up on it and get out of the water. He tried, but his arms gave a bit disappointing and he could only climb up a little bit. He looked around, but he couldn't get to the other side of the river. He sobbed slightly as he wished that Penny were there. Even this horrible situation would be better if Penny was by his side…

He didn't have much more time to think, because suddenly the car fell down on the rock and smashed it, sending Rudy flying before he landed in the water and crashed into another fish. "Argh!" he said as he reached the surface. "These fish are so rude! I bet Snap would get along with them." Then he realized that Snap wouldn't, because he would be rude to them. He floated along and a fish slapped him in the face.

Then he saw Penny up ahead.

"PENNY!" he yelled, reaching out for her. But he couldn't reach her, because she was a long distance away.

He tried to swim toward her, but he only really managed to flail about and splash water. He cried in frustration. Suddenly, Snap floated by him. "Snap! Penny's up ahead!" Rudy yelled, though he had no idea why he yelled it to Snap, because Snap was useless.

"At least_ we're_ not in danger up ahead," Snap said, and then he laughed because someone had a misfortune and it wasn't him.

"SNAP!" Rudy scolded for the tenth time that day, but all further conversation was stalled as they went over another waterfall that had just appeared there. Rudy looked down and gasped! At the bottom of the waterfall was…toothpicks! He remembered having to eat toothpicks, and he shuddered as if someone had ripped off his towel. It was a horrible memory!

They crashed down in the water and avoided the toothpicks, but Snap only remarked that it didn't matter if anyone else got hurt by them as long as they didn't know him. Rudy was so fed up with Snap's behavior that he wanted to feed him a toothpick…through a funnel! (Because remember that's not French Bob's thing it's mine now, haha!)

Suddenly Snap was gone. Rudy shrugged, figuring the river had carried him off somewhere. He grabbed a floating beret (take that, French Bob!) and used it to keep afloat. Wherever he was, Snap grabbed a floating jellyfish and it STUNG HIM! Now, back to Rudy. Suddenly, the spray of the water parted, and up ahead, he saw…_Penny!_

A warm, bright light engulfed Rudy at the sight of her. It was as if he wasn't being carried along down a dangerous river of death likely to smash into jagged rocks. With _Penny_ in sight, everything was okay. But…he couldn't reach her! She was drifting away! "PENNY!" he cried, letting go of the beret frantically swimming toward her as she began to bob out of sight. Then he realized that he would probably drown without the beret, so he swam back and grabbed the rope attached to it (there was a rope, ok?) and then swam toward Penny again, pulling the beret along with him. "Penny, no…PENNY!" he cried, his strength gone. He couldn't pull the beret and swim to Penny at the same time. He let go of the beret rope. "PENNY!" he cried, still swimming toward her. He struggled to stay afloat, shouting her name again and again. Soon…she was too far away. He had to go back to the beret, or he would drown. Tears in his eyes, he swam back and grabbed the rope. "PENNY!" he yelled. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Penny! Penny, I'm sorry… PENNY!" She drifted away, and the peaceful light faded, leaving Rudy in darkness. Even though it was DayZone.

He climbed back on the beret and cried.

A few seconds later he was washed up on a swamp. He cried. "I've…I've lost Penny forever!" he sobbed, letting himself faceplant in the mud.

"Hi, Rudy," said Penny's voice.

"PENNY?" he cried, his head shooting up with a big grin on his face, in spite of the mud. Penny was standing right there! "PENNY!" he yelled again, overjoyed. This was the best moment of his life.

"Rudy?" said another, more unpleasant voice. "Can you draw me some ice cream?"

Rudy's expression fell. "NO!" he yelled at Snap. "I don't even have any chalk to draw with so that means you can't beg me for anything so HA!"

"But Rudy, doesn't that mean we're stranded?" said Penny.

Rudy realized she was right because she was really smart. He cried. He realized they would all probably starve to death. "Penny…." he began, looking up at her. "In…in case we don't make it out of this…I…" He looked into her eyes seriously.

Then he realized he didn't want to tell her with Snap so close. "Snap, go away!" he said.

"No!" Snap rudely scoffed as he struck a pose of arrogance. Whatever it was, it was very arrogant.

"Then let's leave, Penny!" said Rudy.

"Ok," said Penny.

They walked into the swamp, but Snap FOLLOWED THEM. The nerve of him! "Why are you following us?" Rudy demanded.

"Because I don't want to be on my own," Snap replied rudely.

"Well, me and Penny have something important to do, so you'll just have to deal with it," said Rudy.

Snap didn't listen.

Rudy couldn't confess.

They walked along until they saw a part of the river with their car. Rudy went to get their food because Snap was too useless to help him and he didn't want Penny to get hurt, but sadly the only thing that was left were some biscuits and a jar of mayonnaise. Penny started to feel insanely out of place.

They wandered around, tired, hungry, and lost, until they saw some Zoners. Rudy brightened up immediately. Maybe they could help him confess his love to Penny!

However, before he could get close, Snap ran up to them and started talking about how stupid they looked and how they were crazy and how he hoped they'd get attacked by pixies with giant fangs, and how he didn't care if they got beat up because he didn't know them. In response, the Zoners were so offended that they ATTACKED Rudy's group!

The three of them fled the scene, bleeding all over the floor from various wounds. Penny tripped, and Rudy had to shield her from the Zoners like Ash shielded Pikachu from the flock of spearow. It was very dramatic, and after it was over…Rudy wasn't sure if Penny was going to make it!

There was blood all over the floor. It turned the water of the swamp around her red like the color of blood. The trees around were stained with that red stuff. Penny looked at Rudy, and around her mouth…was BLOOD!

"PENNY!" Rudy yelled.

All Snap could do was laugh and talk about how crazy Penny was. But Rudy didn't give him any attention…how could he! He started to cry, and suddenly, Penny looked at him again. Her wounds were healed! Rudy gasped. "But…but…but how?" It wasn't because the author forgot this time. It was…something else.

"Something…something healed me," she said. "Something powerful…but I don't know what…"

Rudy was shocked. Was it…their love? Could it be? He knew that true love could defeat fireball-wielding evil guys, but he never knew the extent of it's power! "I'm not sure what it could be…" he lied. To avoid her questioning, he said they needed to get to shelter.

They found a tree to sleep in. Rudy and Penny slept on the branches but Snap had to sleep on the floor.

He was not on good terms with Rudy.

They all fell asleep, and Snap had dreams of being a selfish jerk like always, while Rudy had a dream about making out with Penny, and Penny had dreams about ankles.

It was a sign.

_A/N: I hoped you liked it! We're getting closer to the good part! Well, it's all good! Hehe haha. But yeah, this is one of the best stories I ever wrote and I'm so proud of it. I love RudytimesPenny and I hope this inspires people to make their own stories about it hehe!_


	9. Wandering in the Dark

_A/N: Today at school I fell down. Ow._

**Cryptic Investigation**

**The BETTER VERSION**

**By Rudy Clone**

**Chapter Nine – Wandering in the Dark**

Rudy woke up at the slight sound of rain. It was soaking everything and making the swamp even more swampy. Well, as swamp-like as chalk could get, but even though it was chalk, it was still very swampy, and he thought it was almost like a swamp. Pretty swamp-like for chalk. Rudy sighed and went back to sleep.

Suddenly the rain was more than slightly! It was…dramatic rain. Rudy gasped and sat up as lightning filled the sky. He glanced worriedly toward Penny, who woke up and gasped. Snap woke up and gasped and fell off the tree because he's incompetent like that. Even though he was laying on the ground (but he climbed in the tree to get out of the mud sometime in the night because he's rude like that!).

Rudy and Penny jumped down because they are NOT incompetent, and landed in the mud. Penny gasped as she saw that her clothes were muddy. She thought she might faint at the horror! She hoped that Rudy would catch her if she did. Suddenly the thought of Rudy drove all the bad thoughts from her mind. She looked at Rudy dreamily. He…just _had_ to be her soul mate. She would have to confess to him sometime!

Suddenly lightning hit a branch and it caught on fire! It fell down and hit Snap on the head just as he was about to make fun of Penny. Rudy giggled.

"We should get to shelter!" said Penny, and Rudy was really impressed because she was so smart.

"Where do we go?" Snap asked, and Rudy scolded him for being rude.

"We should go back to our car!" said Penny.

"That's in the river?" Rudy thought about it for a moment. "Ok!"

They wandered around and didn't find it. It kept raining and lightning kept striking all around them. Penny yawned because she was so tired. Rudy promised her that he'd find a good place to rest. One time, Snap got lost and Rudy took the opportunity to try to tell Penny how he felt, but unfortunately Snap found them too soon and he wasn't able to do it.

"Guys!" Snap yelled, but Rudy and Penny were not on good terms with him so they did not reply. "GUYS!" he yelled again, and this time Rudy noticed that Snap looked worried. That was so weird. Snap didn't usually have varied emotions. He usually only had one, and that was typical Snap mode. "I FOUND A HOTEL!" Snap yelled.

Rudy gasped. He hadn't known Snap was competent enough to find things! Snap was waving his hands frantically, as if he thought Rudy and Penny were too stupid to realize he was saying something important. He probably DID think that.

"It's this way!" yelled Snap, and he ran off.

Rudy and Penny ran and ran. Snap got lost a few times because he's useless, but eventually they got to a clearing with a big gray building. 'Wow,' thought Rudy, 'for once my sidekick was actually good for something!' But it seemed a little…too good to be true. He ignored the feeling. Then he looked at the way to the building and frowned. It was an open field with lightning striking EVERYWHERE! He gripped Penny's arm. "Don't worry, Penny! We'll get through this!" he said.

"Ok," said Penny.

They held hands (Rudy blushed) and ran across the field screaming. Snap ran after them but got struck by lightning a few times because he couldn't keep up. But then he healed instantly because we don't care.

Rudy and Penny reached the doors of the building. They knocked, but no one answered. They flailed all their limbs against the doors, but no one answered. They cried, but no one answered.

Rudy cried. "I don't know if anyone owns this hotel anymore!"

"They've got to!" said Penny, and Rudy believed her because she was smart.

Rudy tried to open the door.

It worked.

They walked inside and even Snap made it in. He then turned to Penny and began arguing with her! (He said really mean things and just to clarify he was being really vicious and nasty and Penny didn't even do ANYTHING!) Rudy clamped his hands over his ears. "You guys, go look for the hotel workers!" he yelled.

They obeyed because Rudy is in charge of them.

Rudy settled down to sleep.

**fff**

Penny and Snap were at each other's throats the whole time they wandered around the building. Their hatred for each other, normally already very potent, was overflowing due to the fact that Rudy was not there to monitor them as usual.

"Snap, you always think you know everything even though you know nothing!" said Penny. "And you LIE. You and Rapsheeba NEVER got snow cones. That was a LIE! And also, do you really think you know more about things in ChalkZone than I do just because you live here? You must be the most arrogant person on the planet!"

"Yeah, well you're just a stupid_ girl_," said Snap. (By the way Snap hates girls and he's a JERK. All his female friends in ChalkZone it shows on the show aren't really his friends he actually hates them because they're girls. BELIEVE ME! I'M RIGHT!)

"I'm not stupid, your are stupid!" yelled Penny. "You always get us worked up about nothing! I can't tell if you do it on purpose just to annoy us or you're really just that dumb!"

Snap couldn't think of anything to say in reply because Penny was waaaay smarter than him and he was too dumb to come up with another insult. He was just REALLY angry because that stuff Penny said was completely true.

"And another thing," said Penny, "You always beg Rudy for stuff you don't deserve! Why does he have to draw you stuff all the time? It's so SELFISH. And making him draw you money for fancy restaurants after you've dragged him there so it's too late to back out? WOW, I can't believe you!"

Snap was furious, but he had no problems coming up with an insult in reply because he is the king of rudeness. "Well, you're completely crazy! Tryin' to find the meanin' to your dreams which don't actually mean anythin', since they're DREAMS. But you're just too stupid to realize that, 'cause you're really stupid, Buckette. I can't believe Rudy even tolerates ya! (See this is what Snap would really say because it's in his accent haha!)"

Penny stomped her foot in irritation. "I can't believe Rudy can stand _you_!" she shouted. "Why he ever drew you is a mystery. IT'S A MYSTERY!"

"Yeah, well I don't even know why he'd want to be your friend!" Snap yelled and yelled.

Penny yelled and yelled.

This went on until they reached a place that was completely dark. Penny suddenly stepped down on open air and she started to fall!

Snap was too much of a jerk to stop her from falling.

Penny flailed for a few seconds before she plummeted down to the ground, slamming against the floor slightly. She got a collapsed lung.

Snap laughed at her (just in case you forgot, Snap is a jerk, see?).

**fff**

Rudy woke up. His Penny senses were tingling. He gasped slightly. Something was wrong with Penny! He had to find her!

Rudy grabbed all their backpacks (along with whatever else they had with them) and ran into the hallway. The lights were only glowing slightly. In fact, they were glowing so slightly that they weren't glowing at all. It was pitch black. He squinted his eyes. It was still black.

Not being able to see, he stumbled around for several minutes. He was really annoyed. He couldn't see the hotel staff ANYWHERE! They NEEDED to help PENNY!

He ran along, suddenly smacking into a door and opening it. It was slightly light now. He looked in the room and saw it was a giant mall. He started to walk, when he saw a store that sold diamond rings! He gasped, running up to the window and gazing at them. It would be perfect to propose to Penny with! Someday… Even though it was made of chalk. It was still as ring-like as chalk could be.

He tried to open the door of the shop, but it was closed. He cried. Then he remembered that the window was just CHALK, so he tried to lick his way through it. However, it tasted really bad and after fifteen minutes of licking he still hadn't gotten very far because the glass was slightly thick. He cried. He tried to use his tears to wipe it away, but there wasn't enough of them. He had cried so much that he only slightly had any tears left. Then he thought of something. He could break the glass! After all, it was only CHALK!

Rudy found some random heavy object and threw it at the glass wall. It shattered. Some of the glass hit him and he BLED ALL OVER THE FLOOR. But he didn't care. All that mattered was getting a ring for Penny! He picked the prettiest one because Penny deserved no less. Then he remembered that she was in trouble.

"PENNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYY!" he yelled so loudly. But no one answered…

So he RAN into the next hallway, before stopping so he could put the ring in his backpack because he didn't want Penny to see, and then RAN AGAIN. Suddenly he saw PENNY! "Pennnnyyyyyy!" he cried, and wanted to leap into her arms but he didn't because then she might guess about his crush. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Penny told him.

"What happened to you?" he asked, his voice full of concern (You could say Rudy is a much better person than most boys.)

"I fell and got a collapsed lung," said Penny. When she saw Rudy's concerned gaze, she blushed. "Don't worry. I got better."

"That's good!" said Rudy.

Snap, who had been RUDELY eavesdropping as he stood near them the entire time, suddenly fell down some stairs. Both of his lungs collapsed and he BLED ALL OVER THE FLOOR. (Haha, karma!)

Anyway, back to the main point of the story.

Rudy and Penny wanted to embrace each other, but they couldn't bring themselves to. It was so tragic that it brought some slight tears to their eyes.

"P-Penny?" Rudy asked, looking at her seriously after checking that Snap was unconscious and couldn't hear them. "I…I need to tell you…"

"Y…yes?" Penny asked.

"I…."

Snap woke up.

"DARN IT!" yelled Rudy. He kicked the wall in frustration.

"Do you mind?" said the wall, and it turned into jelly.

Rudy gasped. "The building can change!" he cried.

Snap's eyes glazed over. "Can it change into…ice cream?"

"NO!" yelled a mouth in the building's ceiling. Even buildings hated arrogant jerks.

They started to walk around, realizing that they were lost, especially since the building was so stupid and confusing. Suddenly, Rudy fell through a hole in the ground and got a collapsed lung!

Penny pulled him out of the hole, looking at him worriedly. "Rudy!" she cried. She hugged him and Rudy felt a little better. He blushed.

They were all tired so they walked in a room with chairs. Snap laid down in the most comfortable chair because he's a jerk and didn't even think once that Penny might need it more than him.

"We should stay awake in case something comes to kill us," said Penny. "Snap, you do it."

"NO!" said Snap. He was tired.

"DO IT!" yelled Rudy and Penny. They scolded him but he didn't listen, and then they remembered he was too incompetent to be useful anyway. So Rudy did it. He noticed that everything was vanishing and that was dangerous for some reason. "RUN!" he yelled. They ran to the door. Rudy turned to Penny. "Penny, if we don't get out of this alive, there's something I need to-"

He smacked into a door.

"RUDY!" Penny yelled. She embraced him, hoping he'd be all right, and he looked up at her dreamily…then he snapped out of it because she couldn't know his secret! They ran into the hallway and slowed to a walk.

"So, Rudy," said Penny, "what did you want to tell me back there?"

"NOTHING!" yelled Rudy, and he shed a single tear at the thought of not being able to tell Penny. It dripped to the floor and BURNED A HUGE HOLE IN IT even though it takes more than a drop to erase chalk drawings. They went on.

"Snap, it's your fault we're in danger!" Penny yelled.

Rudy crossed his arms and nodded. "You just _had_ to lead us to this hotel, didn't you?" he said. _I can't believe I trusted Snap to do something useful…_

"How was I supposed to know!" Snap said arrogantly. They scolded him for being rude.

They walked on, and when Rudy opened another door, he gasped! The room ahead of them had changed into a very fancy, very_ romantic_ looking restaurant. Rudy desperately wished Snap weren't there and that he and Penny were already boyfriend and girlfriend so that they could have a romantic dinner there. Even if the chalk food would taste like chalk, it wouldn't matter if _Penny_ was by his side.

The room was so romantic, Rudy couldn't help himself. "Penny, can you and me go in there…alone…" he added, glaring at Snap, "for a minute? I've got to tell you something."

"Why?" said Penny.

"I'll explain inside!" he said.

"Ok," said Penny.

They went in and Rudy closed the door in Snap's face.

Alone in the room, the romanticness of the place was making Rudy's eyes glaze over. It was all he could do not to jump into Penny's arms right then and kiss her. He held her hand, looking into her eyes. "Penny….ever since I first saw you, I…I…"

"Rudy, it's the vanishing stuff!" Penny said.

Rudy was sad she interrupted, but he couldn't be sad at her for long so he smiled again. He ignored the room slowly disappearing around them. He couldn't focus on that now. He had to do this!

He went on, trying to build up the courage, but before he could confess, Snap opened the door RUDELY and pulled them away just as the vanishing stuff vanished the last of the floor.

"SNAP!" Rudy yelled, "why did you do that?" He cried because of how horrible his friend was, and Penny smacked Snap for it. "You're so selfish!" she shouted at him, and he was mad because it was true.

"Let's go now," said Penny, and Rudy nodded sadly. He'd missed his chance to confess.

"I'm sorry, Rudy," said Penny, and he felt a little better. He imagined some romantic music as he watched Penny gracefully walk down the hallway.

They journeyed on and had many adventures in the weird rooms that kept changing, but there is no time to write about them (who wants to read about ADVENTURE, anyway, when there are things like ROMANTIC TENSION to read about!).

Eventually, they got back in the mall. Rudy gasped. He hoped Penny wouldn't see the broken jewelry store! Then she might KNOW! He was about to blame Snap for it when he realized that the store had changed into a little shop selling powdered grapes. He sighed in relief.

Suddenly the building started to change, and Rudy sighed. Then his eyes widened in HORROR! The designs on the walls of the mall room were changing to depict…friendship! His eyes burned and he turned away, unable to bear the sight of such an inferior type of relationship! He couldn't stand it!

"Rudy!" Penny cried, concerned about him. (She was concerned because she's in love.)

"It's ok, Penny," he said, not wanting her to worry. (He didn't want her to worry because he cared about her, since he was in love.) "I'm ok!"

"Ok," she sighed in slight relief.

There was a hole in the floor that was widening, and as Rudy looked down, he saw a bunch of books about….FRIENDSHIP! He clung to Penny in fear. If they weren't careful, they'd fall into the dreaded pit. He looked to the other side (they needed to get to there so they could climb up to a window, forgot to mention it sorry). They would have to jump across it. He gulped.

He and Penny held hands (they both blushed secretly) and leaped over the gap. Snap did too, and when he got to the other side he told Penny she was crazy and made her cry. Rudy told him he would never draw him ice cream again. Snap cried.

Rudy looked at the wall they needed to climb. The horrible friendship images burned his eyes, so he pushed his eyeballs back into his head so he wouldn't have to see them. He ran blindly toward the wall, knowing they needed to climb it to the window.

"Rudy, I don't know if I can climb it!" Penny said, looking helplessly at the wall.

"It's ok, Penny, I can carry you!" said Rudy. He did. Normally he was not that strong, but love gave him strength. He scaled that wall like a pro. Snap was too incompetent to climb himself, so Rudy tied a rope to him and he was carried upward as he climbed.

Snap kept knocking into the wall while attached to the rope. "Ow…ow…ow.." he said.

"Snap, quiet! I'm trying to concentrate!" Rudy yelled in a scolding voice. "You're going to time out after this."

"But whhhhyyy?" asked Snap.

"BECAUSE WE ARE NOT ON GOOD TERMS!" Rudy yelled, shaking his fist at Snap. Because of that, he almost lost his grip, and he scolded Snap more. _I don't know why I even took Snap on this adventure…_

Finally, they made it to the top. Rudy looked at Penny and said,

"Penny, the window is closed!"

Penny gasped!

Rudy looked up at the window. It was shiny, even though it was made of chalk, and he could see the chalky handle that would open the chalk-looking window, and even though it was made of chalk, he thought he could grab it. It looked fairly hard to move, for chalk, and he wasn't sure how he was going to move it, even though it was chalk. He sighed.

Grabbing Snap, Rudy started ramming him against the handle. But Snap was useless so it didn't work. Then he lifted _Penny_, and she managed to turn it and open the window! It swung outwards and hit her on the head, and she passed out.

She had a dream about lizard ankles.

"Snap, we have to get her out of here!" said Rudy. The building was slowly turning into a parties supplies store and Rudy thought birthdays were stupid unless they were the birthday of his soul mate, _Penny_.

"Nah, let's leave 'er here, Bucko," Snap said because he is a heartless jerk.

"Snap!" Rudy yelled. Rudy was so mad at him, and he wondered again why he had ever drawn Snap with a mouth. Why HAD he, anyway? He didn't want anyone but _Penny_ to talk to him.

He started to lift Penny himself. He strained and strained, seeing that the window was moving and they had so little time! But he couldn't fail her…not _Penny…_

It was a _very_ dramatic moment.

Finally, he did it! He got Penny and himself to safety. He didn't know how, but he knew it must have been his love. _Wow…it's more powerful than I thought…._

He then had to pull Snap up because Snap was too pathetic to climb up himself. Then they had to figure out how to get down, but luckily there was a set of pink stairs with hearts on them at one part of the building, and Rudy carried Penny down carefully. Snap falled so hardly and got three collapsed lungs.

Once he was down, he set Penny gently on the grass. "_Penny_…please wake up!" he pleaded.

As if on cue, Penny twitched. Then she opened her eyes. "RUDY!" she yelled, and hugged him.

It was the best moment of Rudy's life.

_A/N: I hope you liked it! I was so excited to write that last part, it's so romantic and dreamy…. I hope you enjoyed and I'll write a next chapter soon so please revieuw!_


	10. A Questionable Time

_A/N: OH MY GOSH GUYS I HAVE TO RANT ABOUT SOMETHING. At school, this guy signed one of my casts. Without my permission! (Not that I'd let anyone but PENNY sign my casts…) You know what he wrote on it? He wrote "friends". FRIENDS! I DO NOT SUPPORT FRIENDSHIP! I was so DISGUSTED I had to go to the doctor again and get a new cast. That meant I had less time to work on this story! Isn't that guy such a jerk? He reminds me of SNAP. Because Snap is a jerk. A BIG JERK. And my arms hurt sooooooooooo bad. It hurts almost as much as being around SNAP. Pity me!_

**Cryptic Investigation**

**The BETTER VERSION**

**By Rudy Clone**

**Chapter Ten – ****A Questionable Time**

Rudy and Penny huddled together in the swamp. They were really scared. Luckily, they'd built a little shelter around him. Snap was scared and wanted to go in there too, but Rudy wasn't on good terms with him so he said no. Rudy and Penny waited for it to be morning so it would be light enough to leave, even though it was ChalkZone so the light wouldn't change for daytime and it was only dark because of the clouds and trees.

"Rudy, can I have some ice cream?" Snap begged.

"He doesn't even have magic chalk, you idiot!" Penny cried.

They argued, but luckily only for a short time (for ONCE), because soon a Zoner came. It was one of the Zoners SNAP had been so RUDE to earlier. Penny smacked Snap before he could say anything rude and he_ glared_ at her. She was so offended. He was such a soulless jerk.

"Can you show us the way out?" Rudy asked the Zoner.

"NO!" it said. "That guy's a jerk!" He pointed to Snap.

"We know," said Rudy, "but we-"

"I'M NOT HELPING A JERK!" the Zoner said and he leaped into the river and floated away.

"Great! Thanks _alot_, Snap!" Penny cried.

Snap just said something rude. Rudy put him in time out for 15 minutes.

"We'll have to navigate ourselves, but I'm not sure I can lead us," Rudy admitted slightly.

"I'm here for you," said Penny, and Rudy felt like he could do ANYTHING!

Rudy bravely led them through the swamp, protecting Penny from dangerous creatures and shielding her from the droppings of woe is birds. Penny swooned so hard she fell over and knocked her head into a tree. She passed out.

_Inside Penny's dream…_

Penny was floating around in a void. She had no idea where she was. All she knew was that _Rudy _was not there, and that frightened her. She shuddered as if someone had ripped off her towel. _What was happening?_

Penny cried. She wished she was somewhere else, doing something normal like taking a math test. She had wished that during her whole adventure. Then she wondered something. What if…what if Rudy was dead? She gasped! Something dangerous had to have happened for her to end up here…so what if he was? She cried harder, her tears floating off her face and spiraling into a foggy oblivion. She had never felt so woed. She tried to focus on math tests as she watched lizards and ankles float around her. They seemed to mean something, but she just couldn't figure it out! She was too busy wishing she was taking a math test.

Then, she heard a voice.

Could it…could it be? The voice of her beloved? She strained to listen.

BUT NO! It was_ Snap's_ voice. "Don't try to get any sense outta her, Bucko!" he cried, tainting Penny's world with the horrible essence of Normal Snap Mode, "She's unconscious! But when she wakes up, you still won't get any sense out of her. Because she's stupid."

Penny wished she was out of this stupid void so she could punch that arrogant jerk's lights out. But as it was, she could just float helplessly in woe.

"Penny?" said another voice. A much, much more wonderful voice. "Are you ok?"

Suddenly Penny was awake, staring into Rudy's wonderful,_ dreamy_ face.

"P…Penny?" Rudy asked hopefully.

Penny knew she was ok. _Rudy_ was with her. That was all that mattered. "Y…yes…" she stammered. "But…but there were ankles! And lizards!"

Snap mocked her for being crazy in the rudest way possible. It was so rude, I can't even write it. My brain is not even capable of comprehending such rudeness, let alone putting it into words. It shocked Rudy, but at the same time it didn't, because we all know Snap is a jerk who only cares about himself.

"SNAP!" Rudy yelled, and Penny's eyes glazed over. Rudy was so dreamy when he yelled at Snap for her. "Penny," he said, "do you think you can stand?"

"No…" she said. Really, she wasn't sure, but she felt too frightened to try. Rudy decided to carry her the rest of the way out of the swamp. Snap was still being VERY rude, but Rudy and Penny took solace in the fact that they were much better people than he was.

Soon, they reached the end of the swamp.

They came to a wasteland with a bunch of garbage. "This stinks!" said Penny. Rudy looked at her and smiled. It did stink. Really bad. Penny was so smart.

They were walking, and Rudy realized he was really hungry. But he couldn't eat chalk food, so he cried. Penny comforted him.

"Can't ya just eat the food ya brought?" Snap sneered at them, happy about their misfortune because he cares nothing for the wellbeing of others, not even his 'friend'.

"Oh yeah!" said Rudy, so surprised that he nearly dropped Penny, but luckily he caught her just in time. He took the biscuits and mayonnaise from his backpack.

Snap realized that he couldn't eat Real World food and he cried. He had to search through the garbage and ended up having to eat month old sushi. But anyway, back to Rudy and Penny again.

Penny looked at the biscuits and mayonnaise and trembled. "Rudy…" she said as she turned away, tears glistening in her eyes. She just….didn't belong! How could she? She had never felt so out of place!

Rudy wasn't sure what he had done wrong. How could he have offended Penny? He gasped. "SNAP made me do it! It wasn't my fault!" he yelled.

Suddenly Penny was happy, for all was well again. Of course Snap was the cause of conflict. Why wouldn't he be? She grinned at Rudy and they feasted together. They accidentally ate all their food. Rudy and Penny realized what this meant and cried.

Snap suddenly realized that there were laxatives in the month old sushi he ate. He hurried off to find a bathroom, and Rudy and Penny laughed because it's funny when jerks suffer.

**fff**

After a while, it was time to get going. They wandered around, Rudy carrying Penny because she still felt weak. He was so tired, and Snap was tired too, and he complained because complaining is something only people who are wimpy jerks do. Like Snap even had a REASON to complain! Being lost in the wilderness with hardly any food was no good reason! Rudy thought that he'd like to see Snap face a _real_ challenge, like not being able to confess his ten year old love to his soul mate. But no, Snap had no real problems and yet acted like he did, as if he actually thought people should care. Wow.

Soon they came to a desert. Penny felt strong enough to walk again, and Rudy was _so_ proud of her. However, as they walked, it got really hot, and they were running out of water. Snap had none but Rudy didn't care because he was too worried that Penny would pass out again. He knew her dreams troubled her. He stared at her worriedly the whole way as they walked.

Soon it was night. Rudy made a tent out of their sleeping bags and he and Penny slept inside. Snap had to sleep outside. Rudy stared at Penny as she slept. The whole night. In the morning they kept walking. Rudy kept giving Penny a worried stare. He never took his eyes off her.

Suddenly he smacked into a block of ice.

"Ow!" he yelled, and Snap laughed at him. He sat up, and realized that he'd walked right into the ice caves! "OH NO!" he cried. He didn't want to go on any more adventures. He just wanted to get straight to the library with the cave in it and these stupid adventures were taking up too much of the story. He sighed. "I guess we'll have to go through them," he sighed.

Penny sighed. They went.

It was like a maze in here. Rudy was greatly annoyed. (And I'M really annoyed that racingwolf put that in there! I don't want to write about stupid ice caves!) They walked through the tunnels and it was very cold. Penny soon collapsed! Rudy gasped and ran to her side. She was frozen solid! "Snap, we have to do something!" he yelled, hoping Snap would care about something other than himself for once.

Snap didn't. He just laughed.

Rudy knelt down near Penny. He knew he had to warm her up, or she would DIE! But he didn't have a blanket or extra clothes or anything! But he needed to find some, or else Penny…_Penny wasn't going to make it_! "Snap, take your clothes off!" he yelled.

"_What_!?" Snap cried.

"Just do it!" he yelled. "We need to save Penny!"

"No! I'll die of cold!" Snap yelled.

"You're so selfish, you know that, Snap?" Rudy yelled. He was probably refusing because he hated Penny! He couldn't believe how heartless his sidekick was. He looked at Penny. Around her mouth…was _BLOOD_. He gasped loudly slightly. "Penny!"

Some very, very sad music played as Rudy looked at Penny. Because of Snap's selfishness, he could not save her. He cried, and the tears froze into icicles on his face. Snap mocked him because he looked stupid, so he cried harder. The icicles grew so long that they reached the floor and froze there. Rudy was trapped!

It was an intense situation (like camping), both Rudy and Penny were unable to leave, and one of them was near death. Snap didn't bother to do anything because he's a jerk, and was just using a piece of ice to scratch "Penny stinks" in the wall of the ice cave. Rudy wondered why he even bothered to have a _sidekick_. Snap was useless! They were certainly doomed…

BUT THEN!

Rudy looked at Penny, and suddenly her eyes opened! He gasped.

"Rudy…I had another dream," she said. "And this time…you were in it! And…and…you told me to wake up, and I did!"

Rudy wondered how that was able to happen! Surely it was a miracle! Had their love really been that strong? Did…did she feel the same way about him as he did about her?

He knew one thing…he HAD to find that book! Then he would know for sure…

Rudy carried Penny all the way out of the ice caves. He was so relived to still have her by his side. He only wished he could tell her why he felt so strongly about her and cared so much! His true love… He sighed happily as he imagined what it would be like when he did. Then he gasped. But what if it went wrong? What if she didn't return his ten year old love?

Rudy suddenly felt himself fall into a pit of despair. Metaphorically, of course. There were no actual pits there! Come _on_. That's something stupid that _Racingwolf_ would put in there just to add _another_ danger scene! Rudy realized that if Penny didn't love him, there was no use finding the book. He decided they'd better go home instead. It was the dramatic moment of the story where the hero loses all hope (play some sad music please!).

Penny fell into a metaphorical pit of despair because Rudy was sad. Their misery was linked, for they were bonded closer than either of them knew. Bonded by that wonderful thing called _love_. But of course, neither of them knew! It was very tragic. Even the woe is birds were woed for them. Even the birds that were not woed were now woe is birds. The only one in the whole world who wasn't sad was Snap, because he only cares about himself.

Rudy and Penny were curled up on the ground sobbing to themselves. Both of them were too afraid to ask the other what was wrong because now that they were in love, they were shy around each other. It was such a simple thing to ask one another something, yet so hard!

After a while, though, they knew they had to leave (as Snap had so RUDELY reminded them). They walked in sadness until they ran into (literally) the Mist Mountains.

"Not again!" said Rudy, but then he remembered that they had to get home, so he guessed it was a good thing. But he couldn't appreciate anything good…now that he could no longer confess his love to Penny. Everything was meaningless without that. His tears fell to the ground. They spattered into a pattern that spelled out a sad face. :C

Then he realized they had no way to climb over the mountains. Rudy didn't want to wait so long.

"Rudy, can we just take that airplane?" Snap asked, pointing to an airplane with a bunch of Zoners lining up by it and a big sign over it that said 'Fly over the Mist Mountains and to Rudy's Portal'. "I want to get home! I'm starving! Even though there's nothing to eat there either, because there's a FOOD SHORTAGE that you won't bother to do anything about!"

"SNAP!" Rudy couldn't believe Snap would be rude at a time like this. Actually, he could believe it. Typical Snap mode as normal. "Can't you see that I'm sad? Do you really have to criticize me now?" Snap only mocked him. "And no, we're NOT taking that airplane because your ideas are STUPID!"

"Yeah!" said Penny. Then Penny saw a river flowing into a cave and that was a good idea for whatever reason Racingwolf said it was (don't feel like describing). "Let's go in there!"

Rudy decided to use her idea because she was smart and Snap was dumb.

Penny built a raft and they all got on it. Snap hogged most of it and got scolded so Penny built a box on the raft and labeled it 'Snap's Room' and Rudy sent him to it. "You are in big trouble!" said Rudy. "Think about what you've done!"

Their raft floated into the cave. Rudy was reminded of the tunnel of love rides, and he cried. Suddenly something hit him in the face. "SNAP!" he yelled, but it turned out to be his backpack. "Penny, we forgot to tie our stuff down! It's going to get washed away!"

Penny was too woed to care. Even Rudy didn't care much when their supplies were inevitably tossed into the river. Nothing mattered if he couldn't confess his love to Penny. Not saving ChalkZone (even if he was the protector of ChalkZone), or anything! He just didn't care. He was lost in woe.

Suddenly, there was a waterfall! Rudy and Penny screamed and clung to each other in fear. Snap tried to cling to them in fear too. Rudy pushed him away. "Snap, I told you, were are NOT. ON. GOOD. TER-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Snap said, rudely interrupting. They had started to fall over the waterfall.

"Penny!" Rudy cried, "if we don't live through this, I want you to know-" He could say no more, for his mouth had filled with water, and a second later, they all hit the river below.

Rudy life flashed before his eyes. The whole thing was so stupid and pointless…he hadn't confessed to Penny yet! With that in mind, he desperately swam to the surface. Then, he noticed Penny! She was sinking, closing her eyes and wishing she was taking a math test instead of sinking in a river. Rudy grabbed her and bravely swam to the surface. When he finally reached air, he turned to look at Penny.

"Rudy, you saved my-"

Suddenly the raft crashed into them, somehow flipping them out of the water so they landed back on top of it. Snap was being super rude and eating the last of their food which he had managed to save…JUST FOR HIMSELF…even though it was Real World food.

"Hey!" said Rudy, and Snap only sneered and said he deserved it more because he was better than everyone else and therefore Rudy and Penny were beneath him. "SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Rudy yelled.

Rudy decided to ignore Snap. The river was sending their raft careening through a dark cave where it was likely to crash into boulders or send them spinning over another waterfall at any second, and he had more important things to think about, like confessing his love to_ Penny_!

He turned to Penny, ready to try to confess, when suddenly loud rock and roll music began blaring throughout the cavern. "Please do not exit the raft until the ride has come to a complete stop," said a mechanical sounding voice, "and remember to response your children."

"Wait? Ride? What?" shouted Rudy. He looked down and seatbelts sprang out of the raft. He and Penny got in them, but Snap was too stupid to do it on his own and had to be responsed.

Then they were off! The ride shot through the river, which had formed into a roller coaster type thing, because Racingwolf is really weird like that. It went super fast and defied gravity, and I guess it would have been a little impressive, but Rudy only had eyes for _Penny_. He frowned slightly. This ride was not at all romantic. What was_ wrong_ with this mountain? He focused his mental powers on willing the ride to change.

Suddenly the river smoothed out, but only for a second before it glitched back into a roller coaster. It was as if it existed to serve the needs of those riding it, and SNAP'S needs were taking up everything! Rudy wished the river knew what an arrogant jerk he was, but then again, he knew it was possible that the river was an arrogant jerk too. Arrogant jerks tended to congregate together.

Rudy thought harder, and the ride was slowly looking calmer and more romantic. Then, without warning, it glitched…majorly, and all the conveniently placed lights in the cave went out.

"That's awkward," said the announcer voice. "It appears we are experiencing technical diff…i…cult…ies…." The voice became warped sounding and faded out. The ride was malfunctioning!

Suddenly they were plunged over a waterfall and into a giant whirlpool! It reminded Rudy of a toilet, and he frowned. Toilets weren't romantic! What is wrong with this place? Rudy safely carried _Penny_ to shore, and then dragged Snap out of the water. "Ok, let's go!" said Rudy, pointing to the exit to the mountains.

They were in a beautiful field, and Rudy paused to pick flowers for Penny. They were just CHALK, but they still looked pretty…for chalk. However, he was too afraid to give them to her, and he spent the next few hours sobbing behind a boulder.

After that, they kept going, and Penny asked how they would get home. Rudy wished he could solve their problem. Penny looked so helplessly lost. He couldn't stand to see her that way!

Then they saw a gigantic, heart-shaped hot air balloon. It was sitting there, with a sign reading "For the world's greatest sweethearts to use as they desire." Rudy gasped. Could it mean….him and Penny? Or did she not feel that way about him? He couldn't know.

Penny looked at the balloon. Was it possible…that perhaps it meant her and Rudy? No, she thought, it couldn't be. Rudy didn't _love_ her! She cried and more sad music played. She looked sadly at the screen (pretend this is a movie, ok?) and it was very, very sad.

Rudy and Penny got in the balloon, and after a few minutes of arguing, they grudgingly let Snap on. However, once they were high up in the air, he and Penny began arguing. Rudy silenced them and scolded Snap, and then drew a smaller basket attached to the bottom of the bigger basket and labeled it "Snap's room". He then forced Snap to stand in it and threw it over the edge. Since that basket was several yards away from the big one, and it was very loud and windy, they couldn't hear anything he said.

Without Snap, this was almost…romantic… Rudy blushed and turned away. He and Penny were too embarrassed to talk the whole ride and Rudy was ashamed. He remembered how he couldn't find the book. He cried. Everything he cared for was gone.

Soon they got to the normal place of ChalkZone. Rudy landed the balloon (which landed on Snap's basket while he was in it hehe haha) and they ran to the Real World. They both went to their own houses and Rudy's parents asked him where he had been for the past few days. "Oh, I just went on a walk," he lied.

"Ok," said his parents.

Rudy walked in his room and slammed his face against the desk. He started to cry and he cried so much that his tears filled the desk drawers. He had FAILED. (This is a very dramatic moment guys.) He did not know what to do…

All was truly lost…

_A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! Don't worry it won't be this sad forever just keep reading haha. I know this was really dramatic and emotional, not like RACINGWOLF'S stupid story. Ugh. I can't believe people read that piece of crap. I'm SO EXCITED to get to the later parts, this story is gonna get so epic believe me! It won't be boring like Cryptic Investigation is with all the stupid adventures and stuff. This'll be good I promise and I KNOW good stories!_


	11. Perlious Escape

_A/N: Hi guys I'm here again with another chapter! I hope you look at my other stories too they're so good hehe. Anyway, everything in this chapter is medically accurate, so enjoy!_

**Cryptic Investigation**

**The BETTER VERSION**

**By Rudy Clone**

**Chapter Eleven – ****Perilous Escape**

Rudy cried and cried in his room. He was so sad that he had failed his quest that he drew a picture of himself crying. Then he cried all over it. He began to make a sad, sad comic out of woe. It was titled _The Adventures of Rudy and Penny When We Don't get Married_. It was the saddest thing he had ever written. He sat in his room and cried so hardly, knowing that no one in the world or either universe (especially ChalkZone) had ever been as sad as he was. Ever.

Then Rudy decided that his woe was too much to contain in one tiny room. He had to release it into the world. He slowly flopped down the stairs (he was too sad to walk) until he thumped against the downstairs floor.

"Hi, son!" said his parents. He lifted his tear-filled face to them. "Son, we're going to go read newspapers," said his parents. "Have fun with whatever you're doing. And if you're going to go on another walk, just try to say hi to us every couple of days, ok? Unless you're too busy. We love you, son!" They walked away.

Rudy was too miserable to walk. He would have to ride his bike. He rolled to the front door. He kept rolling himself against it and making noise until his parents opened it for him. Then he rolled over to the garage and got his bike. After about an hour he managed to get on it. Then he started to ride.

He rode past sidewalks, and they had chalk drawings on them. He frowned. Chalk reminded him of ChalkZone, and ChalkZone reminded him of Snap…and Snap was the last thing he wanted to think about when he was sad.

Then he rode past the park. There were children playing happily, and that made him more sad. _Those _children were obviously happy because they had confessed their true love to their soul mates. Something he hadn't been able to do. He paused and looked sadly up at the sky for dramatic effect. It began to rain.

Rudy began to cry, but rain got in his mouth and he started choking so he couldn't look up at the sky anymore. All the children in the park looked at him and felt sorry for him, because they were good people (unlike Snap!). They knew to be extra grateful that they were able to confess their ten-year-old crushes, because this sad boy could not. Everyone had a moment of silence for Rudy's woe, then they sadly watched him ride away on his bike. Rudy rode his bike into an alley because it was DARK and sad. It seemed perfectly fitting for his miserable, pointless life without Penny's love.

Suddenly, he smacked into a wall and falled so hardly on his but buttocks on the ground. "Owwwwww…." He said. He looked at the wall. There was a big chalk message on it that said 'RUDY STINKS! HAHA ANYWAY THIS IS REGGIE.' Rudy scowled. He hated Reggie. Reggie was such a jerk. He was slightly almost as much a jerk as Snap. Rudy was so mad at jerks. Why did the world have to have them? Drawing Snap had been a mistake, that was for sure, but then he stopped thinking that and _tried_ to think of Snap as a good thing because Rudy is a _good_ person. However, it didn't really work, considering all the mean things Snap did to him. Then Rudy realized that Reggie's chalk message meant he could use the wall as a portal. He drew a portal near the ground so he could roll into it.

He did.

He was now on the chalky grass, but he frowned as he realized that it wasn't as comfortable as _real_ grass. Ugh, ChalkZone was so dumb. Especially without _Penny_. He briefly thought about when he got older and would stop visiting ChalkZone. After all, everyone has to grow up. And what self-respecting adult would want to explore _another dimension_? That was _kid stuff_. It wasn't like an adult would be interested in adventurous stuff like that. Bob, Vinnie, and Terry were just childish freaks. They should really grow up. They probably only cared about new worlds and discovery because they hadn't found their soul mates yet. It was so pathetic. But then Rudy realized that he was pathetic too, for not being able to confess. Rudy cried.

He sort of wondered why he'd made a portal anyway. He didn't even want to go to ChalkZone. But maybe his impulsive decision was a sign…like Penny's dream. He gasped. Maybe if he figured out the meaning to her dreams, she would…like him more…and then maybe….maybe…he'd be able to confess!

He quickly erased the portal with something and stood up shakily. His sadness threatened to send him toppling down, but he steadied himself. He decided to ask the citizens of ChalkZone about the dreams. He hoped they wouldn't bother him about the food shortage as he had more important things to deal with now.

He ran to where the Zoners had built some sort of hotel. He was annoyed when one came up to him asking him to draw more rooms for people without homes, and told the Zoner he had important work to do. He was walking when suddenly…he heard…_Snap's voice_.

'Nooooo…' he thought in his mind.

"RUDY!" Snap cried, running up to Rudy and grabbing the front of his shirt like Richard. "There's been some terrible drawing that was erased! You need to-"

"Snap!" Rudy cried, pushing his friend away. Why did Snap have to be so rude about everything? "Stop it ok?" he snapped. He was angry because he was stressed and Snap had just pushed him over the edge, so it was Snap he got mad at. Snap deserved it, of course. Snap is a jerk!

"Rudy," said Snap, "if that drawing comes here, then _I_ could get hurt!" Snap, of course, only ever cared about himself.

"Well, Snap," said Rudy, "I-"

Suddenly a dragon appeared!

It was far away, and even though it was made of chalk, its scales shined in the light (even though the light was made of chalk). Rudy gasped. The dragon was lighting things on fire, shouting the names of its attacks as it did so.

"Oh, great! ANOTHER danger scene!" Rudy yelled, frustrated that this stuff kept interrupting his conflict. He drew rockets on his shoes and went blasting off again up into the air. He could see the dragon coming closer. Then its eyes locked on Rudy.

"INITIATING BATTLE MODE!" the dragon yelled, and it started to transform. It grew bigger, and its claws grew longer as its wings vanished. When it was done, it was an even BIGGER dragon. Except it looked like a T Rex. Rudy screamed.

Suddenly Snap appeared beside him, also with rocket shoes (except he swerved and couldn't balance right because he's incompetent while Rudy's an expert at it). "Hey," said Rudy, "where did you get those?" Snap shrugged rudely.

The dragon Armageddon Form turned toward Rudy and Snap. It watched as they flew away in fear (Snap was more afraid). Though they soon got too far away to see, the dragon could still follow them. It could smell them because Snap reeked of impertinence.

They flew and flew into the city as the dragon/T-rex ran after them. Termites waved to them as they flew and Snap called them names, so they got angry and started throwing rocks. "SNAP!" Rudy yelled. Then he looked ahead and saw a building! "We've got to hide there!"

Rudy flew up into the window (Snap did too but it took him a few tries because he hit a random tree growing out of the side of it). They huddled together (well, Snap tried to, but Rudy pushed him away because he didn't want to huddle with a _friend_, as friends were pointless) as the dragon yelled its attack names and fireballs streamed in through the windows. Rudy felt searing pain as he was not burned and he wished Penny was there to comfort him.

Suddenly, the T-rex dragon RIPPED OFF THE TOP OF THE BUILDING! Rudy realized there was no longer a ceiling above them and looked up and gasped. Snap was distracted by a hot dog stand down the road, but a moment later he looked up and gasped too. Rudy was a bit astonished because Snap was usually completely distracted by food.

Rudy and Snap rolled out the window and fell until they used their rocket shoes (it took Snap longer than Rudy to remember). Snap went off to the hot dog stand while the dragon dinosaur chased Rudy because Snap is selfish.

Tears streamed from Rudy's eyes as he fled. Then he saw chalkboard writing ahead! On it was some sort of fairy thing with humongous teeth. He wasn't going to go in THAT chalkboard. He then saw another one nearby and headed toward it. He drew a portal but as he was about to go inside, the dragon's tail SLAMMED INTO HIM AND HE BLED ALL OVER THE FLOOOOOOR!

Rudy hit the floor and falled so hardly on his head. It hurt. A moment later he passed out.

**fff**

Snap had reached the hotdog stand and was proceeding to eat ALL the hot dogs! Of course, he had no idea what was going on with Rudy but he didn't care because he only cares about himself. Snap suddenly turned a roar and turned his head, still munching on a hotdog, as the dinosaur monster fell into a termite tunnel and a huge battle between it and the giant bugs ensued. Snap shrugged and went back to eating.

**fff**

TEN MINUTES BEFORE!

Penny sighed as she looked at the phone. She was going to do it. Her mom had gone shopping, so she couldn't stop her from calling. She was going to…call Rudy. She took a deep breath…she wondered if she could do this.

The phone answered.

"Hello!" said the voice of Rudy's mom.

"Is Rudy there?" said Penny.

"Nope!" she said. "He went on a walk. He might be gone for a few days like he was last time. I don't know."

"Ok," said Penny, feeling sad. She was sad because she was disappointed. Suddenly a shadow loomed over her. She looked up.

It was her mom.

"Are you calling…_Rudy's house?_" Mrs. Sanchez hissed.

"No," Penny lied. Her mom narrowed her eyes in suspicion and slowly edged away. Penny said goodbye and hung up the phone, then went to her room. She wondered if Rudy was in ChalkZone. If he was, he would need someone to shut Snap up, so she drew a portal.

She walked into ChalkZone, noticing panic and destruction. "Things sure are weird around here today," she said to herself. She walked into the city, trying to block out the sounds of fighting monsters. She nearly bumped into a hotdog stand. She looked up and saw Snap eating hotdogs.

"Oh, hi, Buckette," he said, but he said it RUDELY and then he laughed and called her stupid.

In response, she picked up the hotdog stand. Snap's eyes widened. "W-wait…Penny…" he began, holding his arms out in front of him. Penny slammed the hotdog stand on his head, then let it fall on him. When he only twitched his limbs in response, she got bored and left. Looking around, she sighed. Where was Rudy? Then she saw…a portal. Her eyes moved closer.

Then she walked up to it and looked inside. There was Rudy! Unconscious! She climbed into the portal and laid beside him. She didn't even care that the room was on fire. She just wanted to be with him.

Rudy slowly opened his eyes. Something seemed…different. Not as dark or sad. Then he saw, beside him, the blurry image of Penny through the thick smoke coming from the flames._ Penny… _This had to be a wonderful dream…

Then he realized his foot was on fire. "OW!" he yelled, jumping up and stamping his foot down. He then woke up more fully and realized he wasn't dreaming. "Penny!" he cried in happiness. "You're really here!" He gazed at her lovingly until the pain in his foot was so great he had to look away to put out the fire. Then he looked at Penny again…and GASPED!

She had passed out.

Rudy realized that he needed to be really heroic and pull Penny out of the burning building. He pushed his thoughts of confessing his crush aside (slightly) and grabbed Penny's arms and dragged her into the hallway.

As he did so, he realized that this was Bob's evil hideout. He grinned and licked the walls. Now they were less original. Meanwhile, wherever he was, Bob sensed this and cried.

Rudy looked down at Penny, his worry for her growing exponentially. He stopped dragging her for a moment to stroke her hair, hoping it would calm her. Then being around the fire and smoke started to hurt too much so he moved on.

He looked ahead, and the stairs were on FIRE! He gasped. Tears came to his eyes, but it was mostly because of the smoke. Rudy wasn't a wimp or anything. He wondered how he was going to get down the stairs. It was hard to think. Then he had an idea!

He picked Penny up and ran toward the stairs, then he jumped over them into the center of the room below. He falled so hardly but his love for Penny made him strong and he didn't get hurt. He kept running and ran out the door of the hideout. He ran outside and collapsed like a lung on the sidewalk. He was so exhausted. He thought it would have been nice if he actually had a sidekick who _helped_ to drag people out of burning buildings. He scowled in annoyance, but that was quickly forgotten as he turned back to Penny. He gasped! She was BLEEDING ALL OVER THE FLOOR!

"PENNNNNYYYYYYYY!" he yelled. He knew that she needed help, so he ignored the adults who were starting to gather around the scene and picked Penny up and ran to a hospital as fast as he could.

**fff**

Bob was walking down the street when he saw that his hideout was on fire. "MY ORIGINAL HIDEOUT!" he yelled, then he began rolling on the ground sobbing. Everyone laughed at him because he was dumb. Bob didn't even realize it, he was so stupid!

Bob lifted his tearstained face up to see Vinnie.

"Wow, your dumb," said Vinnie, and he walked away because Bob was so pathetic (just like a certain French guy haha).

Bob wanted to whine at someone else because he was almost as pathetic as Snap, so he got up and stumbled around until he saw Terry doing a news report on the fire. "TERRY!" he said, looking at her brainlessly. He leaped in front of the camera in slow motion and the whole world saw how stupid he was. Then he faceplanted in the dirt. They got that on TV too.

"Bob, your are so dumb!" yelled Terry on TV and everyone saw that she yelled it and they agreed.

"But our hideout burned down!" said Bob.

"You think I don't know that!" Terry yelled back into the microphone to make sure it was really loud so he heard. "Our evil plans are ruined because of you!"

"Noooo…" said Bob. He sank into despair.

Terry went back to talking about the fire and since she was evil she blamed Rudy and Penny for it even though they were innocent. She said it on TV and everyone heard, except Rudy's parents, who were reading newspapers.

Meanwhile, at Penny's house, Mrs. Sanchez was watching the TV. She narrowed her eyes at Terry's words. "Rudy…" she hissed sinisterly. "I knew it!" Then the TV told her that her daughter was going to the hospital with Rudy. She knew she had to stop it, because she hated Rudy and did not want him around Penny!

**fff**

Rudy and Penny were in the hospital. When they got there, the doctor asked what was wrong and Rudy told him. "Don't worry," said the doctor, "you're girlfriend will be ok."

_Girlfriend?_ Rudy blushed. They weren't actually boyfriend and girlfriend! As much as he wished they were… He was just glad that Penny was unconscious and didn't hear.

Penny needed to have emergency surgery, but they delayed it because Rudy wanted to lay on her bed. The whole time he did so, he gazed into her glasses, just hoping she would be ok…

After a few hours, Rudy had to leave the bed. He sadly waited in the waiting room, clinging onto the door where Penny had gone. He couldn't stand to be without her. He had no idea if she was going to be all right! He cried.

Suddenly a shadow appeared over him. He gapsed and looked up. It was…PENNY'S MOM.

Rudy screamed like a little girl, but he refused to leave the Penny door. Mrs. Sanchez grabbed his legs and started trying to pull him away, but he held onto the handle tightly. "NOOOO!" he yelled, "I need…to talk…to Penny!"

"GET OFF THE PHONE!" Mrs. Sanchez yelled.

"THERE IS NO PHONE!" Rudy yelled.

"I MEANT STAY OFF IT FOREVER!" Mrs. Sanchez yelled. "AND GET OUT OF THIS HOSPITAL!"

"NO!" yelled Rudy. He tried to kick his legs but she was too strong. But he couldn't let her get in the way of his love!

But his fingers were slipping. His eyes widened as he realized he was losing his grip on the handle! He gasped, and that made him lose his grip a bit more. He was going to be pulled away from the door _Penny_ had gone into! "I CAN'T LEAVE PENNY!" he yelled, loudly enough for all the people in the waiting room to be startled.

"LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALOOOOOOOONNNNNNEEEEEEE!" Mrs. Sanchez yelled like a crazy person. Rudy sure thought she was crazy.

Suddenly the door opened and they both lay crumples on the ground. It was…the doctor! "Penny is cured!" he said.

"Yay!" said Rudy.

"RUDY CAN'T VISIT MY DAUGHTER!" Mrs. Sanchez yelled.

But then the doctor said he could, and Mrs. Sanchez lost. Rudy cheered. Mrs. Sanchez glared at Rudy and slid into a side door and disappeared.

Rudy ran into the room with Penny in it. He lay on her hospital bed again, noticing that she was still unconscious. But now he knew she was going to be ok, and he smiled a little slightly. But only slightly because Penny was still weak from losing so much blood. He could still remember when that happened. It was very dark.

As they lay in the hospital, Rudy gradually fell asleep. Penny fell asleep too, even though she was already unconscious. All the doctors thought it was so cute.

_A/N: That was another chapter! I hoped you liked it I really liked this one but it was sooooo sad. I cried so much writing it! But yeah, I hope your excited for the rest of the story! You should be! Will they find the library with a cave in it? You'll just have to read to find out! And it'll be much better than that dumb Cryptic Investigation story where they went to that dumb cave thing…there wasn't even any attempts to confess love! Ugh! Well, I'm not going to rant about that on __**my**__ awesome story anymore so that's enough of that! Oh and just so you know, I got another broken arm today so it's kind of hard to type but I really wanted to type up this chapter anyway so I did hehe haha._


	12. Frantic Hunt

_A/N: Wow guys I just love this story it's so awesome…so I'm writing more of it! Yay! Anyway I'm really happy because this story is __**so **__dark. That is super mature. I am mature. Like BLOOD! And FIREBALLS! And ARMAGEDDON FORMS! So much dark vocabulary hehe! Look at my profile to read my other REALLY MATURE stories!_

**Cryptic Investigation**

**The BETTER VERSION**

**By Rudy Clone**

**Chapter Twelve – ****Frantic Hunt**

Rudy got to stay home from school the next day because he was sad about Penny. But Penny had to go to school so he was alone. He was in his room crying because he would never find the book on confessing love. They had failed.

Suddenly he looked up as a woe is bird smacked into his window. His parents opened the door. "Hi, son!" said his parents. "It's time to eat lunch, ok?"

"No," said Rudy, and he buried himself in his bed.

"Yes," said his parents.

Rudy had to go downstairs. He stomped the whole way to show how mad he was and refused to walk the last few steps, so his parents had to drag him. They set him down in a high chair and gave him some French toast (haha! Guess it's too popular now, huh, French Bob?). Rudy made a :c face. Because he didn't want to eat. He was sad.

"Rudy, you must eat French toast," said Rudy's dad, who was ALSO eating French toast (and so was his mom so take that, French Bob!).

"No…" said Rudy.

"Yes!" said his dad, and since his parents were really mean, they made him eat it through a funnel! Like what Rudy did to Snap except Rudy didn't deserve it.

After that, he went back into his room. He flopped against his bed, but kept falling because his bed was too high up for him to flop against, and landed on his desk. "Ow!" he said. His face was on the sad comic he had made the previous day. Slowly, he sat up and reached out for it, then crawled under the desk. He read his comic over and over again, astonished that he could make something so woeful and sad. Then he wasn't astonished anymore because he remembered that the comic was true, and he cried, many, many tears. They stained his room's floor darkly as if it was blood.

Rudy sighed as he looked at the picture of Penny he always carried with him. He made out with it, then cried because he would never be able to make out with the real Penny. He screamed his woe to the world. A few car alarms went off outside. Then he flopped onto his bed (even though it was higher than he was tall) and cried. He fell asleep.

_In Rudy's dream…_

Rudy was floating in a void surrounded by white lizards and ankles. He gasped. "I'm in Penny's dream!" he cried. He wondered if he would be able to find Penny! He wiggled his arms and legs, but he didn't seem to move. He was just floating in place. He flailed his limbs harder and gradually he started to drift in another direction. He smacked into one of the giant ankles. It didn't hurt because it was a dream and people (like racingwolf…) who can feel pain in dreams are freaks. But it pushed him off course and he smacked into a lizard.

"ARGH!" he cried. "Where is PENNY?"

Suddenly a voice reached him through the void. "_Rudy?_"

Rudy gasped. That was PENNY'S voice! He turned around (after a few minutes of flailing) and saw Penny floating in the void several yards for him. He reached out to her, but alas, they did not drift closer. Tears came to Rudy's eyes as he looked into the face of his beloved soul mate. "Penny…" he began. "I…I don't know how to tell you….I just…."

But he couldn't confess. And even if he did, this was just a dream! Would Penny even believe it when she woke up? It was hopeless…

"Rudy…" said Penny, and suddenly she was drifting closer. His eyes widened. "My dreams…I know what they mean now!"

Rudy gasped. "What?" he cried. "What do they mean?"

"You must…go to the library…." said Penny.

"But Penny….I don't understand! The library with a cave in it?" Rudy cried. "We tried that! And…and I failed…" He lowered his head and started to cry.

Suddenly Penny was beside him, and he didn't feel sad anymore! He sucked the tears back into his eyes. "That's not what I mean," Penny whispered to him. "These lizards…these ankles…it's all perfectly clear now! You have to go to the Zoner hotel and have them lead you to a random library…then you will find the key…"

"Wait!" cried Rudy. "I need-" But Penny was already fading away. Rudy's tears returned and suddenly he woke up in his bed. He sat upright immediately.

"It's a sign!"

**fff**

Rudy was rushing off toward the Zoner hotel like Penny had told him in his dream. He was alone. He had desperately wanted Penny to come with him, but when he tried to call her, he just got yelled at by her mom. And after 146 unsuccessful calls, he couldn't delay his trip any longer…he had to follow the sign Penny had given him. It was his destiny.

Suddenly he arrived at the hotel. It was a big building but as he approached it, he saw that it was covered in spray paint that said,

"THIS IS SNAP'S HOUSE AND THE REST OF YOU GUYS CAN'T COME IN GUESS YOU HAVE NO SHELTER HAHA SEE IF I CARE!"

Then Snap wrote a bunch of other rude things that I don't want to repeat in my story. "SNAP!" Rudy yelled so loudly that Snap heard him and opened a window. He threw an apple core at Rudy just because he's rude. "Snap, what is the meaning of this?" Rudy cried. "This is for ALL the Zoners. I drawed it because I care about them!"

"When was that mentioned in the story?" Snap replied, genuinely confused.

"Shut up!" Rudy yelled. "Stop criticizing me! Anyway, since you're the ONLY Zoner in here now, I have to talk to YOU. Ugh. Anyway, you need to lead me to a library because Penny told me to do this in my dream!"

"I'm not doing anything _Penny_ says," Snap sneered, and then proceeded to spray paint "Penny sux" on the wall outside the window.

"SNAP YOU HAVE TO!" Rudy yelled.

"No, I don't think so," Snap chuckled arrogantly at him. "That girl's nothin' but trouble. It's not like she's ever _helped _us or anything! I hate her!"

"Ugh, SNAP!" Rudy yelled. "Can you just stop thinking of yourself for ONE MINUTE?"

"I'm not capable of that," said Snap. For once, Snap was right.

Rudy let out a long scream of frustration. Snap only laughed at this and called Rudy immature, and Rudy called Snap a hypocrite but he was too stupid to get it. Then he realized what he had to do. He cringed in defeat. "I'll draw you ice cream if you do it," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Snap said with a smirk. A jerk smirk.

"I'LL DRAW YOU ICE CREAM!" Rudy yelled.

"I'll do it for TWO ice creams!" Snap argued because he's selfish.

"FINE!" said Rudy. "But I will still have you know, we are-"

"We are not on good terms, I know," said Snap, rolling his eyes (even though they don't even have pupils hehe haha). "Are we ever on good terms?"

"Are you ever not arrogant?" Rudy retorted.

"You win," said Snap. Rudy won the argument because Snap was only ever right that ONE time.

Snap demanded Rudy draw him a trampoline so he could jump out the window because he was too lazy to use the building's stairs. He missed anyway and landed on the ground instead. Then he blamed Rudy for not drawing it good enough. Poor Rudy's feelings were hurt.

Rudy and Snap began to walk, Snap leading the way. Rudy wanted to draw transportation to hurry but Snap told him to just walk because he could use the exercise. It was an insult because Snap said it. They plodded along, Snap greedily eating the ice cream Rudy had drawn him while Rudy just tried to focus on what Dream Penny had said.

Soon they entered a library that just had one librarian – an owl because Racingwolf is just SOOOO clever like that (THAT IS MY SARCASM I THINK IT'S A DUMB IDEA) sitting there. She gasped at Rudy as he passed. "You're the one!" she gapsed, her eyes wide. "You're the one on a quest to confess your love to your soul mate…Penny."

"Yes," said Rudy. "I know. But we failed the quest. I went here because Dream Penny told me too!"

"Dream Penny visited me too," said the owl. "She said she studied dreams until she found the meaning of hers. And she said to give this to you." She handed him a book.

Rudy excitedly opened it, but it wasn't a book about confessing love. It just had one page. It said "the library with a cave in it is here. This is a map." Then there was a map.

Meanwhile, Snap was throwing books around and making a mess just to cause the librarian inconvenience. He laughed when she told him to stop it and then went back to doing whatever heartless jerks do. Rudy was still staring at the map.

"I can find it now!" he yelled! "I can find the library with a cave in it!"

He was so excited that he ran out of the library and forgot to stop Snap from being a jerk to the librarian (but we can forgive him because he was thinking about _Penny_) and he ran to the portal and he ran through his room and he ran to the phone downstairs and he quickly dialed Penny's number.

"PENNY!" he yelled into the phone at the top of his lungs once someone answered.

"GET OFF THE PHONE!" Penny's mom yelled. Then she hung up.

Rudy cried. She would probably be there until Penny fell asleep. He had to do something else!

**fff**

Penny was getting ready to sleep. She flopped down on her bed with her glasses on and read some dream analysis books (which she couldn't let anyone see…EVER) before rolling over and falling asleep. Suddenly she was woken up by oodles of light!

Rudy came through the portal! She gasped and hid her dream analysis books so he wouldn't see. "We gotta go to ChalkZone, Penny!" said Rudy, flopping onto her floor. "I found out how to continue our adventure."

"Ok," said Penny, and she walked over to the portal and went inside. Rudy was glad she didn't question him.

Rudy and Penny ran into ChalkZone, running along the chalky grass (which wasn't as good as real grass) as they ran. "Are we going on an adventure right now?" Penny asked, looking at him with her glasses.

"Yeah!" said Rudy, skipping in happiness.

"Ok," said Penny.

They ran past the city which was now in ruin from the termite monsters, and avoided the Zoners because Rudy knew they'd just complain to him about the food shortage. Rudy almost held _Penny's hand_…but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Yet he told himself…after they found that book in the library with a cave in it…all that would change.

Rudy looked at the map and realized that the library with the cave in it was a long way away. He cried. But then he realized that someone in ChalkZone would have transportation. He didn't want to ask _Snap_, because why would Snap have any knowledge about the world he lived in? So he went to a random Zoner instead.

The Zoner brightened, glad that the focus of the plot had finally interacted with him. "Oh, right here!" he said, pointing to a flying dinosaur that he'd saved for that moment.

"I'LL TAKE IT!" said Rudy, and he looked at Penny and blushed as he thought how romantic it would be.

Then SNAP appeared. He got on the dinosaur and selfishly proclaimed he wanted to drive. When the Zoner who owned it scolded him, Snap just laughed. Rudy and Penny, who were so unfortunate to be in Snap's presence, could do nothing but silently glare at Snap before scolding and lecturing him. Rudy pushed him out of the front seat of the dinosaur and sat in front, because Snap wasn't competent enough to drive.

They flew and flew over all the places in the map. (I don't want to describe it because who cares about that dumb adventure stuff?) This map was so easy to follow because it wasn't drawn in crayon and didn't have a picture of Bicloop on it. Then…in the middle of the wilderness…they saw a library.

"There it is!" Rudy shouted slightly as he pointed, and Penny grinned in happiness. She wasn't sure what this whole adventure was about, as no one had told her, but she was happy because _Rudy_ was happy.

Suddenly the dinosaur crashed because Snap distracted it. They all falled so hardly and wounded and BLED ALL OVER THE FLOOOOOR! But it was only a temporary setback and soon they walked through the library's front doors.

Penny frowned as she looked around. It just looked like a normal library. All around were Zoners checking out books and reading books and looking at books while holding a lot of books. Rudy frowned slightly. "I don't get it," he said, "where is the cave in the library?"

"It might be a hidden entrance," Snap said rudely. Rudy scowled at him.

But, because Rudy is a good person, he decided to use Snap's idea because he's not a jerk. So they started to walk around. They looked in the bookcases, and Snap looked in individual books because he's really dumb. After hours of searching, they were really tired and Rudy was ready to cry. "I don't understand why we can't find it!" he cried.

"Maybe because it's SNAP'S idea," said Penny. "Snap is never right!"

"Hey, I heard that!" Snap yelled meanly.

"I know, idiot! I wanted you to!" said Penny.

Snap and Penny started to argue. Rudy covered his ears and rolled all around the floor in frustration. "SNAP! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS NOW?" he yelled. Everyone in the library glared at Snap because he was immature, rude, selfish, a jerk, arrogant, childish-

Ok, I could go on forever but we need to get back to the story.

Penny shoved Snap in a bookshelf so he could be rude to the librarian again instead. "Thanks, Penny!" said Rudy with relief. She blushed as he said her name.

They looked around, NOT following Snap's idea and looking around in not hidden places. Snap unfortunately got out of the bookshelf and followed him because he's so pathetic he thinks he deserves their attention.

Suddenly…they saw it.

In one room, there was a huge wall that was a massive cave entrance leading underground! Of course Snap had been wrong! It was right there!

The Zoners ignored it as they went about their reading activities, but Rudy and Penny were fascinated by it…slightly. Snap just begged random people for ice cream but they told him they had none because of the food shortage and he only replied that he deserved food more than they did. Wow, how self-absorbed can you get? "Snap, you're really nosy you know!" yelled Rudy.

"I don't even have a nose!" he said.

Oh, haha. I bet Snap thought that was soooo clever.

"SNAP!" Rudy yelled, and then he ran over to his sidekick to lecture him, but before he could, he and Penny started arguing. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" he yelled, and grabbed their hands. "Come along, children!" he told them. "We need to go to the cave and you two…SNAP…need to behave-"

Suddenly a monster burst out of the cave entrance! It was a giant spider thing! It roared about how it was going to kill everyone slowly for no reason and how there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

One of Zoners, however, just sighted. "Oh no," he muttered in a bored tone. "Another cave spider got out."

"They should really do something about that," said another one.

"I agree," said a third, and then looked at Rudy. "Good luck with your quest," he stated.

Rudy thanked him. He knew that everyone knew about his crush except Penny, because things were cliché like that. He was glad that unlike SNAP, that Zoner actually cared.

Snap laughed as the spider monster began eating the librarian. "Good thing we didn't know her, huh, Rudy?" he said, nudging Rudy as he laughed. Rudy scowled Snap was so RUDE. Rudy didn't laugh because he CARED. They went into the cave.

They looked into the cave. It was really dark, just like this story (because this story is REALLY dark and also mature!) Rudy looked at his friends maturely and spoke in a mature way. "This is the cave…that we've been searching for! Down there is the book that….that…that I need," he finished quickly, not wanting to give away his secret.

"I'm here for you Rudy," said Penny, and Rudy once again felt strong enough to do this, even though he knew Penny wished she was taking a math test instead of going into danger. He stared into her glasses.

"I can do…anything…with you by my side."

Penny beamed. "Me too, Rudy," she said.

And then…Rudy had hope. All was not lost. He would find that book, and then…he would confess his love once and for all!

_A/N: Ok, so that was kinda short but we're getting to more good stuff! Man, I hate reading through all the dumb PLOT in Cryptic Investigation. Doesn't the author of that know how to write ROMANCE? Who needs a plot? Ugh. I don't get people who don't know how to write. Anyway enjoy and I'm gonna go work on some new stories about me and Penny hehe._


	13. Land of Love

_A/N: I came up with a much better title for this chapter MAN the normal Cryptic Investigation version of this is so dumb. I mean, really…I lost brain cells reading that thing. But it's a necessary sacrifice I made to bring you a PROPER version of that story. Anyway, today at school I got detention AGAIN! Can you believe that? I had to write stuff on the chalkboard with BROKEN ARMS! How horrible is that? Seems like something Snap would make Penny do during one of there arguments! Ugh! What is wrong with Snap anyway? And I can't believe they made me WRITE STUFF with broken arms! THAT IS SO HORRIBLE. Don't they understand I can't write anything with BROKEN ARMS! Ugh…sigh… Anyway, I wrote this chapter today after school and it calmed me down a little so here you go!_

**Cryptic Investigation**

**The BETTER VERSION**

**By Rudy Clone**

**Chapter Thirteen – ****Land of Love**

Rudy, Penny, and…ok, Snap…walked into the cave and peered down into the darkful darkfulness. It was very dark. Penny gasped slightly. "I wonder what's down there," she said.

Rudy grinned. He _loved_ it when she talked like that. He wished Penny had Snap's mouth as well so she would talk twice as much and Snap wouldn't talk at all. That would be so much better. He smiled at the thought, lost in his thoughts so much that only the sound of Penny's beautiful voice snapped (UGH! I hate that word!) him out of it.

"Rudy," said Penny. She almost snapped her fingers to get him out of the trance but didn't because that had the word 'snap' in it. It disgusted her so much she had to think intently of math tests until she managed to get it out of her mind. But then Snap was still there and it all came rushing back. Feeling faint, she leaned on Rudy. Maybe this adventure was just too difficult for her!

"Penny…do you think you can go on?" Rudy asked in concern. He didn't want Penny to be in danger. That should be reserved for people like Snap. He looked at her sadly quietly and wondered if he should leave her where it was safe back in the library.

"No…Rudy, I want to go with _you_." She gazed into his eyes.

Rudy swooned and nearly dropped her, but he didn't. Snap would have, though. (I really hate Snap guys in case you wanted to know. Ugh!) He looked at Penny and beamed at the thought that after this, he would have the key to truly making her his soul mate…forever...

He was determined to do this. "Let's go!" he said in a determined voice. They ran down the slope into the underground part of the world. It was so dark and blackness was everywhere. Rudy shuddered as if someone had ripped off his towel as he looked at the darkness. Then he thought of something. He could draw a light! So he drew a lantern and gave it to Penny to symbolize how Penny was the light in the darkness in his world (that is REALLY deep by the way, guys!). Penny beamed back and the light showed how beautiful she was. Rudy was in awe.

"Hey Penny," said Snap in a rude evil voice. "I think there's something you ought to know-"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Rudy yelled, tackling Snap to the ground. "SNAP I SAID BEFORE YOU CAN'T TELL HER! OR I WON'T DRAW YOU ICE CREAM!"

"Ok, ok!" said Snap, knowing that he cared about food more than Penny anyway.

"Good!" said Rudy. He glared at his arrogant sidekick who he was not on good terms with and Snap glared back. Snap's glare was rude.

They went on and on, and once they came to a place with water that Rudy carried Penny over because she wasn't sure if she could swim even though the water was only a foot deep. Snap whined about ice cream and the food shortage the whole way. Rudy ignored him because he was too focused on his quest to draw Snap another room.

Suddenly they came to the end of a tunnel that had a steep drop. Rudy and Penny, stopped, scared, but Snap was too distracted by the thought of food and started trying to gnaw rocks off the wall. The two people (because Snap isn't a person!) shrugged, knowing Snap was hopeless to reason with. "How far down do you think it is?" Rudy asked, being unsure because he didn't know.

Snap walked up to them. "I don't know," he said, "but I bet Penny couldn't figure it out!" He laughed and laughed at Penny's expense (remember…it was at her EXPENSE!).

Penny glared at him. "Well, Snap," she said cleverly, "maybe you can help us…"

"But Snap's useless!" said Rudy.

"Maybe not…" said Penny, and Rudy was confused. Didn't Penny and Snap hate each other?

Then Penny pushed Snap over the ledge. "See how far down it is!" she called down, knowing it was the only thing Snap was good for. They heard him hit the bottom and waited for his answer.

"Snap, how far down is it?" yelled Rudy.

Then they heard Snap's voice. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" he yelled in pain.

Penny sighed. "Oh come on. I did it because you're made of CHALK! You don't have bones to break!"

"…I beg to differ," came Snap's voice.

"Yeah, well, you'll be fine in a minute or two," she stated, annoyed with his complaining. And he WAS useless after all…he hadn't even told them how far down it was!

"NO I WON'T!" Snap cried in agony.

But Snap was never right about anything, so that meant he was wrong and Penny was right. Snap instantly healed magically because Snap can never be right about anything and no one reading this cares if he gets hurt anyway.

"Geez, Snap," said Penny as she and Rudy got down to where he was. "You don't have to be so dramatic!" Snap just glared at her because he hates her.

"Guys!" shouted Rudy, "we're wasting time! We need to keep going!"

So they did.

They came to a cavern that was glowing red. The red…reminded Rudy of blood. He felt mature. Then he realized that it was glowing because the walls were covered in tiny glowing red hearts! He gasped. It was a sign. Penny gasped too. "I think I had a dream about this when I almost passed out!" she said, and Rudy then knew they were on the right track.

Rudy was focused on finding that book. He walked so hardly through the other weird cave places, including an ice cave that was as cold as Snap's heart. Then they saw more light and kept walking and then they saw the books!

And oh yeah, they were in a big cavern with a bunch of cool glowy stuff…that was hearts.

Rudy couldn't believe his eyes! The pile of books was right before him! He dove into it, wallowing in their wonderful bookfullness. Then he frowned. None of those books had a big red heart on it! These wouldn't help him confess his love! He sank to the ground and cried.

"Wait, Rudy!" said Penny, and she pointed to a DARKer place that had a bunch more books in big piles. "More books!"

Penny was SO SMART! Rudy hugged her but then backed away because he was worried she'd figure out his secret before he was ready to confess because hugging was something only people in love did. Friends couldn't hug each other. He blushed at his foolish mistake.

Luckily, Penny didn't notice, and walked off contentedly toward the books. "Wait for me!" Rudy yelled and Penny did and Snap didn't.

They ran up to the book piles and started looking. There were sinister…really sinister…markings on the ground by each pile. They were letters! Rudy read, "A….C….B….A….F…C….B….D…" but he couldn't figure out what it means! Rudy frowned slightly as he noticed that all the books were romance stories (so they mattered hehe haha) but none had a big red heart on it! He was worried it would take a long time to find it because he didn't want to wait long. He looked and looked through the books but there was just so MANY! It felt as limitless as his love for Penny or Snap's selfishness.

Suddenly he saw a book that he thought might be it but he couldn't tell because it was dark and Penny was somewhere else. He pulled on it, but it was stuck. He was confused. Then he looked closer…and realized it was stuck there by glue! He gasped! "That monster must have done this!" he thought in his mind.

"What is it Rudy?" said Penny cheerfully as she came over to him. He instantly felt better as he looked into her face but then he remembered what the problem was after a few minutes. "Uh….the book is glued here." he said.

"aww man," said Penny, then she looked around. "I think they are all glued," she said.

Rudy then looked at the ground, at the mysterious letters…then at the piles again. They were all covered in popcicle sticks, macaroni, and glitter. He gasped. "These are monster art projects!" he yelled. "The letters are…grades!"

Penny gasped. "I can't believe I was looking in a pile that got a bad grade!" she cried in horror, stepping away from the art project with the "F" on the ground. "Snap, you look there instead!"

"Why would the monsters glue the books together for art projects?!" Rudy cried. "Those monsters are so rude!" He wondered how they would find the book now…

Meanwhile, Snap grinned arrogantly as he watched Penny searching. He peeled off a book from his pile and crept up on her, then slammed it on her back. Because it was gluey, it stuck. Penny gasped in horror as she realized there was a book stuck to her back.

"SNAP!" Rudy yelled, having seen everything. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Because me and Penny hate each other!" Snap yelled.

Rudy ignored the arrogant jerk and ran over to comfort Penny. "It's ok, Penny!" he cried, nearly putting his arm around her shoulder but didn't because that would mean she would know he was in love because only people in love do that. "I know you'll have to live the rest of your life with a book stuck to your back…well, unless you change your clothes or get Real World water poured onto you…but we can get through this TOGETHER!"

Penny gazed into his eyes, hope returning to her face. "Yes, we can…" They gazed at each other's heads.

Snap laughed at them. He pointed at them and laughed and told them how pathetic they were. Rudy shuddered as if someone had ripped off every towel he owned. HE. HAD. HAD IT!

"SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" he yelled loudly enough for the cave to shake with his rage. This time his stupid sidekick had gone TOOF FAR! "SNAP! I'm going to stick a book to your FACE! And then whenever you show up, people will rather read it then talk to you!" He ran over to the book piles and tried to pry one off. He wasn't strong enough. He cried.

Penny comforted him.

As he was sobbing in Penny's arms (but only for a minute because friends can't hug so Penny realized that quick and stopped), he noticed that the book stuck to her back…had a big red heart on it! He gasped! It was the one he was looking for! He was glad now that it was on Penny's back, so she couldn't see it.

"PENNY!" he yelled in happiness. "WE FOUND IT!"

"YAY!" Penny yelled in happiness. She was no longer sad.

"Now we can LEAVE!" yelled Rudy. "NO MORE ADVENTURES!"

Penny was so glad at this! She was tired of the stupid _plot_ taking up most of the story. It was time to get to the REALLY interesting stuff.

But alas, twas not to be.

Everyone heard a noise and gasped. There was a giant spider monster coming toward them! Rudy's eyes widened until they were vague. There were more of them coming. The spiders were TERRIFYING! They reminded him of his teacher! "RUUUUUUN!" he yelled.

They ran. They ran and ran so hardly into the darkness that was really mature and dark. Rudy tripped slightly at one point and BLED ALL OVER THE FLOOR so the story got even more dark. They ran and ran and ran.

Then suddenly…one of the spiders picked up Penny and ate her! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rudy yelled. Suddenly he opened his eyes to realize he had fallen asleep for a couple seconds. "It was a just a dream," he replied, relieved. He rubbed his eyes to wake himself up and continued running from the monsters.

"COME BACK HERE!" yelled the spiders. "WE NEED TO TORTURE YOU TO DEATH EVEN THOUGH WE'RE SO HUNGRY BECAUSE OF CHALKZONE'S FOOD SHORTAGE AND JUST WANT TO EAT YOU ALREADY! WE WILL KILL YOU SLOWLY AND YOU WILL SUFFER!" They laughed evilly!

Rudy and his friends screamed harder and ran. Suddenly Rudy smacked into a heart. It seemed to only remind him of Penny and he beamed, but then he remembered monsters were chasing him. So he got up and ran and got lost and then found everyone again and they all ended up in a little tunnel. Rudy thought it was so crowded. And SNAP was there. Ugh, could it get any worse?

Suddenly they realized they had to get out or they would be trapped. There was a danger scene but they got out.

"We have to get out of the cave!" yelled Rudy, and Penny nodded wisely. Snap just begged the spiders for ice cream and they were too busy monologue-ing to eat him. Rudy sighed. "Come on, let's go," he muttered, and drew them a boat like in the tunnel of love. Everyone got in and they were off!

They raced past all the hearts in the cave with the spiders chasing them. "Can I drive?" asked Snap rudely. "I'll get us outta here, bucko!"

"No!" said Rudy. "What sort of stupid author would have you drive in a scene like this anyway?" He took the controls of the boat and drove toward the entrance.

Suddenly a spider jumped in front of them! Everyone screamed! But it only went on talking about how it was going to torture them so they zooobed right past it and Rudy sighed in relief, glad that Penny was ok.

They were approaching the exit of the cavern….the place they had come in. There was an arch like those fancy arches people sometimes have at weddings (weddings…how dreamy…) around the place and that's how they knew it was the way out.

They hurried through it but when they reached the ice cavern their boat slammed into the wall and everyone BLED ALL OVER THE FLOOR!

Luckily, Rudy thought to draw a park bench they could all rest on. Park benches make everything better.

Then they woke up after an hour or so and saw the spiders were still coming! "We better get outta here!" said Snap and Rudy and Penny glared at him because he rudely interrupted their concentration.

Rudy wondered what to do. He looked up and saw a way out at the top of the ice place but it was really far away. He spent a moment to complain to Penny about how inconvenient it all was.

She understood. She ALWAYS understood him. They paused to give each other a look of appreciation and Rudy turned away as he blushed.

Rudy looked at the boat and realized they needed it to fly to get to the top. So he drew wings on it and they all climbed on. However, he drew the wings too small and it couldn't fly, and Snap just laughed at him. he drew bigger wings and they shot up BIGLY FAST and hit the ceiling in the next cavern.

Wait…ceiling? Rudy realized that the way out was blocked by a window to the library! That was for some reason on the floor. The window was their way out, and he peered desperately into the library and banged on the window to try to get people's attention (but it didn't work because they were rude like Snap) before the boat fell to the floor.

The whole upper cavern shuddered as if someone had ripped off its towel. It was collapsing! Rudy gapsed.

A piece of rock fell from the ceiling and hit Penny on the head. She fainted. "PENNNYYYYYY!" Rudy yelled as he dove toward her, scooping her up in his arms. "Penny…please hold on!" he cried as the rocks falled so hardly all around him. Snap just laughed and said Penny was pathetic and was probably having another crazy dream. "SNAAAAAAAAAAP!" Rudy yelled at him and the sound caused an even BIGGER avalanche of rocks. It was Snap's fault.

Suddenly a huge one was falling toward Rudy and Penny! Rudy gasped and did the one thing he could…he threw Penny across the room…the rock landed on him instead.

(Take a moment to play some sad music.)

Penny woke up from her dream. Something had been wrong in it…a sign…but what did it mean? She realized that there had been a rockfall. But it was done now. She smiled. All must be well, then!

BUT THEN! She realized Rudy was GONE! She called his name…but he didn't answer. Then she thought to look around. He wasn't there and she was puzzled. Then she realized…there were rocks on the ground! Big rocks! She called Rudy's name again. He didn't answer. That was weird. Then a thought came to her…

WHAT IF HE WAS UNDERNEATH THE ROCKS?

Gasping, she ran over to the big rock. She saw Rudy's arm sticking out from under it. It looked like it might be disappointing. She cried. "Oh Rudy…you saved my life," she said, even though she had been unconscious when it happened. She just_ knew_. Then, Rudy's arm started to move. She gapsed!

Rudy slowly crawled from under the rock and Penny realized it wasn't all the way touching the ground so there was a space for Rudy to be! It was…a miracle. It must have been her love for him that saved him! She blushed.

"Rudy, you're ok!" Penny yelled, and hugged him. Rudy blushed so hardly that he got a collapsed lung, but then he was better because he knew Penny cared. But she quickly stopped the embrace because she was worried about him knowing her secret. Rudy was confused. What did this all mean?

"Rudy, get us outta here," Snap snapped.

"SNAP!" Rudy and Penny yelled, scolding him at once. It felt good to be able to do something together. Penny was so glad Rudy wasn't dead.

Rudy drew a hole in the window and they climbed up into the library. They walked over to an empty room (so no one would hear) and Rudy and Penny gazed at each other happily.

Penny turned around and called over her shoulder, "Want to read the book now?"

"YES!" yelled Rudy in excitement. Snap nodded, and Rudy glared at him. "SNAP YOU CAN'T READ IT!" he yelled and pushed him away. Snap glared rudely at Rudy.

Penny sighed wistfully. "I only wish I could read it," she sighed, "But I can't read something that's on my back." Rudy was glad Penny couldn't read it, or she'd know his secret before he was ready.

Rudy slowly approached Penny's back…and opened the book. The first hundred pages were a bunch of hearts…then…he got to the last page. He held his breath.

It said: "To confess your love to your soul mate, you must…"

Rudy's eyes bulged and he turned to the next page. This was it…this was the moment he had been waiting for…the moment when he would learn the secret to accomplishing what he'd set out to accomplish from the very beginning…his entire ten-years-long life all boiled down to this. He could scarcely breathe.

The book said…

(Pause for dramatic effect, guys!)

Rudy read on, and it said,

"….you must not be as much of a wimp as Rudy Tabootie."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled.

_A/N: I hoped you liked that plot twist! It was really clever and suspenseful I know. Don't worry, you'll learn what happens soon and it's gonna get really great this isn't the end I promise! But yeah, bet you guys weren't expecting that it's such a clever twist, huh? And of course Rudy isn't really a wimp, the book is just really RUDE like Snap is!_


	14. Snap's Surrender

_A/N: HI GUYS I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER HERE! Well, I renamed this one because the one in Cryptic Investigation was called "Rudy's Surrender". Rudy wouldn't surrender! That's something only a pathetic person like SNAP would do. So it's HIS surrender because only weak and stupid people would give in if their FRIEND was being badly injured. I mean, it's different if it's your LOVE INTEREST, but a friend? Come on! Racingwolf has NO IDEA about what Rudy would ACTUALLY DO. That friendship fixation of hers is SICKENING!_

_Also, this chapter…_ _has a REALLY lot of __**BLOOD**__. It is so __**DARK**__. __**BLOOD**__ is so __**DARK**__. I remember when I tripped on the sidewalk and cut my arm…and there was __**BLOOD**__. My life is really __**DARK**__. So is this story. It is super super dark and mature. Make sure that you can handle that before reading on…_

**Cryptic Investigation**

**The BETTER VERSION**

**By Rudy Clone**

**Chapter Fourteen – ****Snap's Surrender**

Rudy spent the next few days sobbing in the library. Penny had to come bring him food from the real world and Snap was useless as always. Snap wanted Penny to bring him food too and she just rightfully glared at him. Everyone in the library was woed because they no longer had a librarian and because Rudy's quest had failed. They didn't know Rudy, but they cared deeply about what happened.

Rudy glanced up from the desk, tears in his eyes as he looked at Penny. There was really no hope. He had failed the last thing…and now there were no more things. How would he ever confess his love now? He….he wouldn't. He cried harder, and as he looked at Penny, he realized…they would never be anything more than _friends_. It was like he'd completely lost her.

Penny was so sad to see Rudy with so much woe. She didn't understand what was wrong, but she knew it was serious. I think…very serious. She wished she could comfort him but her crush made her too shy. Whatever Rudy had read in that book which was still glued to her back, it had devastated him. She wanted to help, but she couldn't read something attached to her own back so she couldn't see what the problem was! She had even been desperate enough to ask Snap, but he just begged her for ice cream.

Rudy had lost his reason for living. Nothing mattered to him anymore. He didn't care about protecting ChalkZone if he couldn't be with his beloved. It didn't matter if he was its protector and the only human who could use the chalk (because Penny can't do it all by herself!)…all that was meaningless now. He just did not care. He wanted…to die.

Penny slowly approached him. "Rudy…I don't know what's going on…but…I'm here for you." She was crying herself because it was sad.

But Penny's words were meaningless to Rudy. If he couldn't be her boyfriend, why did it matter? Why did _anything _matter? The whole of everything was pointless. The Zoners he was meant to protect was pointless. Without Penny as a girlfriend, there was nothing in the world that wasn't completely meaningless.

Penny didn't know how to help him. She almost wished she was taking a math test instead, but didn't because she cared deeply for Rudy and that was because she had a crush on him. "Rudy, why don't we take a boat ride down the river?" she said.

Rudy didn't answer. The whole world was pointless to him.

So Penny carried him out and walked to the Amazin' River and put him in a boat. Snap followed and argued with Penny the whole way because he was always at her throat even if she wasn't. He was just a nasty person like that. "Oh Rudy, I wish I knew how to help you!" said Penny. Rudy wouldn't sit up on the boat because life was too pointless to put any effort in moving, so Penny made him sit up and sat beside him. Snap just complained that Rudy didn't want to play and Penny lectured him on the fact that friendship wasn't important right now.

They floated down the river in woe, and when a pink thing ran past yelling, "IT'S A SIGN!" while holding a coconut, they were suddenly thrown out of the boat by a mysterious force and landed on the ground. Rudy was too woed to move even though he landed on his face and Penny had to move him so he could breathe.

Then they were attacked by a monster horse!

"LOOK AT ME I'M ORIGINAL!" it yelled because it had a crocodile tail and some other weird stuff. They were not impressed. This horse was OBVIOUSLY drawn by an idiot named Bob Newland. Penny told the horse it was cliché and it ran away crying.

Rudy, who hadn't paid attention to the whole thing, looked at Penny. He cried. She was so beautiful…but their love it could never be…how would he confess it now? He cried, so very very hard…this hurt way more than all the times he had broken his arms.

The Zoners were all yelling at them to pay attention to the food shortage or the damage from Bob's termites, and Penny made sure to give them all a lecture on etiquette. Luckily they understood that Rudy's great suffering was more important because they are not self absorbed jerks like Snap is. Speaking of Snap, he was just whining to Rudy for food and insulting Penny every chance he got. It was hard for Penny to focus on Rudy when she kept having to argue with him and she was annoyed. She would have slapped him but she was too busy tending to Rudy, so she mentally slapped Snap and he said ow.

Penny slowly dragged Rudy around ChalkZone, feeling as if everything was pointless herself. She couldn't confess her love to him, AND he was so sad about something! She had no idea what it was, so she couldn't help him. The whole thing was enough to make her cry so hardly that she generated enough tears that large holes were erased into the ground wherever she walked, which lots of Zoners tripped in and got hurt but that wasn't as woeful as what was happening to Rudy and Penny.

They were wandering around, when suddenly…they saw…

BOB AND HIS STUPID (but not as stupid as he is) FRIENDS!

"What are you doing here?" said Rudy. He suddenly cared about this because he knew the bad guys wanted to sever his love with Penny! If they did that, there would be even less of no hope. He couldn't let them!

Bob ran up to them and yelled in Rudy's face, "SHOW ME WHERE THE MAGIC CHALK MINE IS!" He flailed around for a stupid effect. It was so dumb.

"No!" said Rudy. He didn't know what they wanted the chalk mine for, but it had to be something to do with severing their love! Rudy could not allow the bad guys to do this! He bravely stood in front of Penny. He would not let them hurt her!

"That is so rude!" Bob yelled, and his anger he kicked a plant, but it hurt his foot and he fell down and cried. He cried so much that he got a collapsed lung and rolled around on the ground really pathetic like and anyone who likes him is DUMB. Got that, French Bob? DUMB.

Bob continued to roll around, infusing the area around him with his pathetic essence of failure. He threw a tantrum on the ground and flailed some more and everybody ignored him. "I THOUGHT RUDY WAS GONE!" he cried and nobody answered because that didn't make any sense. "I WANT TO HUG SOME WOLVES BECAUSE I'M SAD!" Bob yelled. (Hehe…haha…) Then Bob realized he forgot his shoes. He cried because his feet were cold so he told Rudy to give him his shoes. Rudy said no. Bob curled up in a ball and cried so everyone ignored him some more.

Rudy stood protectively in front of Penny, who was so busy wishing she was doing something normal and harmless like taking a math test to do anything, and glared at the other two bad guys. "Go away!" he yelled.

"NO!" they said.

Darn. He would have to think of something else. Then Vinnie and Terry smiled in a villainbot way, and a huge three headed dog appeared! Bob thought it was WAY more original than anything HE drawed (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!). Everyone gasped.

Bob suddenly stood up. "You ruined my evil hideout!" he said (after hugging the dog because he LOVES popular things! And also it was a three headed sparkledog hehe!). "For that you will pay!"

Vinnie and Terry were already so bored of Bob's patheticness. "We're going to go to the chalk mine to get chalk to destroy Rudy's…" they trailed off…Penny was listening, and she couldn't know in case she liked him back and their plan was ruined! "Well, we're doing something you're too stupid to figure out."

"Ok," said Bob, and he watched sadly as they left with their sparkledog because he LOVES sparkledogs and so does French Bob!

Bob turned to the good guys. He decided that even though he was the most cliché, boring, unoriginal person EVER (read this carefully French Bob hehe!) he had to do something really evil or his life would be almost as not worth living as Rudy's! He had a plan…an EVIL PLAN. He grinned evilly and laughed and laughed. It was so perfect…or so he thought. "DOOTH AND BOORAT!" he yelled, and Dooth and Boorat…appeared. "ATTACK RUDY'S FRIEND SNAP!"

But Bob had made the mistake of thinking Rudy's FRIEND was the one he cared about…because he is just THAT stupid!

Snap screamed cowardly and tried to hide behind a hotdog stand. But Boorat grabbed him and threw him on the ground. Blood started POURING OUT OF SNAP, DRENCHING THE GROUND WITH THAT RED LIQUID KNOWN AS BLOOD! It went _flying_, hitting the wall (there was a wall there, ok?) and staining it…PERMANENTLY. The blood dripped all over the floor _darkly_. There was a fountain of blood. The blood was all everywhere…Bob's feet were…._bloodstained_. There was also BLOOD!

"WHAT'S THAT RED STUFF?" Snap screamed in horror and pain.

"Huh…I guess that sucks," said Rudy. He did care a bit because he is a good person and not like Snap. Dooth ran up to Snap and punched him in the face, and a river of blood poured out of his mouth and sprayed everything just like it does in real life when someone gets punched. Rudy turned to Penny. "Penny…look…" He took a deep breath. "In case Bob decides to attack us next, there's…there's something I need to know." He paused to close his eyes, as Snap's horrible screams of agony as he was attacked again and again while BLEEDING ALL OVER THE FLOOR profusely were a bit distracting. "I…I need to tell you…" he started to become afraid, wondering if he could say it. _Why was this so difficult? _"Penny…I….I…"

Penny let out a scream of pain!

Rudy gasped! Penny slowly, slowly, fell to the floor. She was unconscious! Rudy looked at Bob and realized…he had poked her with a stick! He gasped! "PENNY!" he yelled, kneeling down to her and embracing her unmoving body in his arms. "Penny…PLEASE HOLD ON!" he pleaded, tears forming in his eyes. This time, Bob had done something truly evil…

"Penny…please make it!" he cried. "I can't go on without your love!" (He could say that because she was unconscious.) He knew she needed help desperately. He looked around frantically for something to bandage her horrible injury.

Snap, meanwhile, looked up to Rudy. "Rudy…" he gasped, trying not to bleed to death. "Please…help-"

"SNAP! PENNY HAS A STICK WOUND!" he yelled, and turned away from Snap and back to Penny again. "Penny…just…hold on!" He then remembered he had magic chalk and drew some bandages to treat her terrible, terrible stick wound… He looked at Penny and gasped! Because of that stick wound, she had lost a lot of_…blood_. He had to save her!

He leaned down toward Penny, hoping she would be able to hear him.

"Penny…please wake up!" he pleaded, tears in his eyes. He tried to block out the sounds of Snap's horrific screams, focusing only on the unconscious girl in front of him. The one he loved. "Oh Penny, _please_ don't let it end this way! I can't let you die!" More tears fell upon these words. Penny could not die…not even from such a terrible stick wound. "PENNNNNYYYYYYYYYY!" he cried in agony.

Bob just laughed at them. "I could kill you guys, but…eh, I don't feel like it even though that's what I was supposed to do to sever your love. Bye!" he and Booth and Doorat ran off, leaving Snap lying in his own read stuff and Rudy holding Penny in his arms.

Penny's stick wound was very serious…but slowly, slowly, she opened her eyes. "R…Rudy?" she said weakly, barely able to talk. "What…what happened?"

"Bob did something truly evil," Rudy muttered darkly and with much maturity. "But…he is gone now, don't worry." He slowly helped Penny to stand, but she had to lean against him because the stick wound made her weak. He looked at her with eyes full of concern. "Just…hold on…"

"I'm tryin', Bucko! I'm tryin'!" Snap cried (arrogantly, I might add), trying to stop the blood from flowing from one of his many horrific wounds.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Rudy shouted, angry that his friend would try to steal sympathy meant for Penny. He slowly helped his injured love interest to her feet. She swayed, and Rudy looked at her with love (romantic love) filled concern and let her lean against him. "Don't worry," he said, "I know that stick wound was bad, but…you'll be ok!"

"T-thanks…Rudy," said Penny, but she felt so weak, she had to keep leaning against him. She didn't think she could stand….the stick wound was just too painful!

Rudy carefully helped Penny to walk back to their boat which was now right beside the place where they were, careful to avoid stepping in the lake of Snap's blood because it was really gross. He placed Penny carefully in the boat. "We'll…we'll do something about this..but I don't know what."

"What if Bob attacks us again?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Rudy, and then he realized…with Penny injured…they were so vulnerable to an attack!

"Hey, Snap, are you coming?" Rudy asked, and his sidekick just begged for something or other. Rudy was so sick of it! "Snap, can't you see that Penny is SUFFERING?" he asked, concerned by Snap's lack of concern. "She had a STICK. WOUND." Snap, however, was too absorbed in his own troubles to pay her any attention. Rudy sighed. Typical Snap mode. He then turned to Penny again, hoping she would be ok.

And then Snap was fine because it's not like any of us care if he's hurt, right? But I know stupid idiots like Racingwolf and Flareonwolf would feel sorry for him so now he's ok SO FEH DON'T EVEN THINK HE DESERVES SYMPATHY (not that he did when he WAS injured but you know!). There was a park bench and park benches heal anything! But PENNY was still hurt so everyone feel sorry for her!1!

_A/N: That chapter was SOOOOOOOO sad. I was so sad writing the part where Penny got a stick wound it made me cry. I was so, so sad. I'm glad I'm past that part I almost couldn't write it! Anyway, the next chapter will come soon so bye guys! Hehe haha!_


	15. Desperate Desperation

_A/N: Guys this chapter is a little short but this chapter in RACINGWOLF'S story was short so blame her not me!_

**Cryptic Investigation**

**The BETTER VERSION**

**By Rudy Clone**

**Chapter Fifteen – ****Desperate Desperation**

Everything was silent as Rudy sat beside Penny in the car, watching her as she lay in pain because of her stick wound. It was more uncomfortable for her to lie down because of the book Snap had glued to her back. He glared at Snap, who just yawned and asked for ice cream. Rudy COULD believe how selfish Snap was because he was used to him, unfortunately. BY THE WAY SNAP WAS RUDE AND I (the author) DON'T LIKE HIM!

"Penny….do you know how badly you're hurt?" he asked.

Penny was too weak to answer. Rudy didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Penny's eyes glazed over…but not with love…she fell unconscious! Rudy gasped! He didn't know what to do! He leaned over her and cried.

"Can we move this along?" Snap muttered, eager to go to wherever they were going.

"SNAP!" Rudy yelled, but he was too weak to scold Snap. Or draw him another room he could get sent to. He then looked to Penny, who was still so weakly unconscious. He slightly cried slightly. How was he going to help Penny? He would take her to a ChalkZone hospital (even though she would BLEED ALL OVER THE FLOOR and dissolve the nurses and the equipment, he thought), but his woe made him too weak to move. He cried harder. This was all _his fault_…

Rudy was so devastated…how had he managed to fail Penny so hardly? He cried tears of tearfulness that sadly hit the floor as if it was _blood_ and it was BLEEDING ALL OVER THE FLOOR. Rudy looked at Penny. "Penny…I'm…I'm sorry!" he cried, hearing some sad music appropriate to the scene playing nearby. "I'm sorry…I failed you…."

I'd say Snap was trying to comfort Rudy, but that would be an OVERSTATEMENT. He wasn't TRYING, he was just standing there uselessly and occasionally whining about food or how Rudy paid so much attention to Penny. He didn't care that she was hurt at all.

Suddenly, Penny started to wake up. "R…Rudy?" she stated, but the stick wound made her too weak to talk. Rudy could have no idea what her dream was. She flopped against him, very weak. Rudy didn't know what to do. He was only ten years old…he didn't know how to treat stick wounds!

"Don't worry Penny!" he cried tearfully. "We'll find help….we'll find help soon." He almost pulled her into an embrace but then remembered that people only hugged if they were in love, not if they were friends, so he didn't do that or she would know his secret. "We'll think of something!"

"Rudy…" Penny whispered weakly, hardly able to move her lips. "I…I don't think I'm going to make it."

"No, Penny! You can't die!" Rudy cried. But Penny was too weak to respond. Rudy had no idea what to do! It all seemed hopless. "This is all my fault!" he cried.

"No, Rudy…" said a beautiful voice. He gasped! It was _Penny_. "It's not your fault…." She said weakly… "It's…Snap's fault."

"Oh!" said Rudy, suddenly feeling happy. He wasn't sure how he had missed that, but he knew Penny was smart and she was right. "Well that's a relief!"

"It's not my fault!" Snap yelled.

"Yes it is!" Penny yelled at him, and Snap protested even though he was never right which meant that it was his fault. Penny went back to dying.

"PENNY!" Rudy yelled, embracing her in his arms. Despite the fact that she was dying, Penny blushed. All this was worth having_ Rudy_ hold her. She smiled to herself, knowing that all was right in her world, except the fact that she was dying.

"Pleeease hold on!" Rudy yelled desperately. He couldn't lose Penny!

Penny realized that if she died, she wouldn't be able to be with Rudy, so she stopped. But her stick wound was still terrible! "Rudy…I don't think I can stand!" she said.

"Don't worry!" said Rudy, helping her up. "I'll help you walk!"

Penny flopped against him because she was too weak to stand. Rudy wished he could help her. There was only so much he could do and Snap was useless as always. He hated to see Penny suffer, and it was enough to make all the woe is birds in the area cry for her. Rudy was so sad, but he thought about how much he loved her.

"Hey, Rudy," said Penny.

"What?" said Rudy.

"I feel fine now!" she said, and Rudy gasped. Her stick wound was gone.

"It's a miracle!" Rudy said. Everyone celebrated except for Snap who only whined that there wasn't enough food. Then Rudy thought that they needed a bigger reason to celebrate, and take his mind off the fact that he still hadn't confessed his love, so they went to get a car.

They walked so hardly until they found a place with a bunch of cars. The salesman came up to them.

"I see you are in love with her," he whispered to Rudy, who blushed. "You can have the car for free then!"

Rudy and Penny cheered because he'd said the last part out loud and they got in the car. Snap did too but they ignored him so it was ok. Rudy thought this would be a good time to play some _romantic_ music. Maybe it would give him the courage to confess. He turned on the car and then turned on the music playing thing. Suddenly the music started BLARING and Rudy gasped! It was "Professor Pumplestickle" by Two Steps from Hell. "THIS IS FRENCH BOB'S THEME!" Rudy yelled in anger, and he tried to change it but it wouldn't change! Instead the car suddenly blasted off again like Team Rocket except instead of going in the air it went along the ground and ran over the salesman. He got a collapsed lung.

Rudy and Penny screamed but Snap didn't because he was distracted by a hot dog stand up ahead and all he cares about is food and Rapsheeba and being a jerk. Unfortunately for him, though, they ran over the hot dog stand. Snap cried. Rudy was trying to steer the car but there was no steering wheel so he started shouting at it. It just made French Bob's theme play louder and Rudy had to put his hands over his ears because it was SO ANNOYING!

"TURN OFF THAT STUPID MUSIC!" Snap yelled rudely.

"HE'S TRYING YOU IDIOT!" Penny just yelled.

Penny and Snap started to argue, and it was distracting Rudy. He couldn't understand why the two of them couldn't go five seconds without arguing. He guess it was all because of Normal Snap Mode. He wished Snap had a different normal mode. Something like "wanting to shut up". That would be better. Then he wouldn't have to deal with a sole emotion that was so aggravating. He guessed it was a good thing that Snap didn't have more than one emotion, but at the same time the one he had was very irritating. Rudy didn't like it. He wished he'd drawn Snap with a different one, one that would make him leave everyone alone (that's different than what I said in the previous sentence so it's not redundant!). Snap would probably be annoying no matter what his single emotion was, anyway, and he just sighed. Then he remembered what was going on and went back to trying to control the car.

"SNAP! STOP ARGUING! I NEED TO CONCENTRATE!" he yelled, but neither of his friends stopped, and regretfully Penny didn't seem to have a good shot at throwing him out the window. Rudy realized he wasn't going to be able to monitor the two unruly children from the front seat, so he stared at a screen at the front of the car that was trying to tell him something.

However, all it said was "I'M A FRENCH TOAST LOVING IDIOT! – French Bob" and Rudy laughed because that was so clever and funny.

The car was going by itself and Rudy realized that it was going toward the Chalk Mine. He wondered why, and then he remember that that's where the bad guys were! He had to stop them from finding a way to sever his and Penny's love! He gasped slightly as he realized this, and hoped the car would go faster. Then he saw trees ahead and they all had to duck as branches hit the car and they almost got stick wounded.

As they looked up, they saw a mouse in one of the trees shaking its fist at them. "That car is unrealistic!" it yelled. "See how the top of it got stuck in branches? It would never survive in the wild! Draw umbreons normally!" Rudy just chose to ignore that as he looked at the screen again. He wondered if he could program it but he wasn't as smart as Penny and Penny was busy arguing with Snap for either of the two to pay attention to the danger situation. Typical.

In the back seat, Penny GLARED at Snap. "I'M SO ANGRY AT YOU!" she yelled.

"Yeah, well…well…" Snap was too dumb to come up with something. Suddenly the car sensed Snap's rudeness and ejected him. Rudy and Penny were alone.

Penny leaned forward and looked at the controls. "I know how to control it," she said, "but…I'm not sure if I can..I mean, I think I need to sort out my dreams first, or else-"

Suddenly the car slammed into the wall of the chalk mine and broke through it.

Bob turned around and saw them. "HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH MY EVIL PLANS!?" he yelled from inside the chalk mine. Then he noticed that the car had run over his artwork when it burst through the wall. He cried.

_A/N: OH WOW THE SUSPENSE JUST BUILDS! Don't worry, you'll see what happens soon and it's gonna get really exciting, well not this plot stuff, but what happens afterward I mean the RudyxPenny stuff of course hehe!_


	16. Confrontation

_A/N: Hi guys I'm back and I wrote another chapter! I hope Erin reads it! Anyway, I keep thinking about new stories about me and Penny getting married that are separate from this so I'll finish this fast but be warned this chapter is kind of boring because it has a plot instead of being about romance but I tried to include some RudyxPenny stuff in there so I hope you enjoy it! And oh yeah, there's a lot of blood in this one too. EXPECT A LOT OF BLOOD IN MY STORIES! It is mature! Like Rudy Clone Clone except BETTER because that guy is an idiot!_

**Cryptic Investigation**

**The BETTER VERSION**

**By Rudy Clone**

**Chapter Sixteen – ****Confrontation**

"Penny! We're where the bad guys are!" Rudy shouted.

"I see," said Penny, and she giggled because Rudy talked to her. They both stepped out of the car and faced the bad guys, who all had rude glares.

Then Rudy looked to the side and gasped. Bicloop was knocked out! Or asleep, or something. Rudy was sad because Bicloop was so wise….what would they do without his wisdom? How would he find another way to confess his love? He was panicked at the thought and he shuddered as if someone had ripped off every towel in existence. He NEEDED to find a way to tell Penny how he felt! And he also thought he should do something about the bad guys, but he wasn't sure what and decided he'd figure that out later. But he didn't know what to do about Penny so he thought he might as well think of that, and he glared at the bad guys.

Terry looked at Rudy and laughed evilly! "I guess our little plan worked!" she smirked, "Even though we didn't really have one. But oh well. Sieze them!" she yelled.

Boorat and Dooth grabbed Rudy and Penny and pushed them so hardly into the floor. It cracked. Terry just laughed. "Now that we've got you here, you need to tell us how to be villains!" she yelled.

"We'll never tell!" yelled Penny defiantly.

"Yeah!" yelled Rudy.

"How did you guys get to the chalk mine?" Bob said because he said it in Racingwolf's story.

"Wow, you are SO DUMB!" said Terry. "They drove a car through it could you not see that?"

Bob cried because she was right.

"TELL US HOW TO BE EVIL!" yelled Terry.

"Well," said Penny, realizing that she had no choice, "you should probably put us in a cage first."

"GOOD IDEA!" said Terry, and she put Rudy and Penny in a cage.

Rudy looked at Penny. They were in a cage…alone…this was the PERFECT time to confess his love…but could he do it? He wasn't sure. He started to become even more nervous…he didn't know if he was brave enough! "P…..Penny?" he stammered.

Then he realized that Dooth was watching, and he gasped. "Dooth, go away!" he yelled.

"NO!" yelled Dooth, and then Dooth grinned slightly darkly evilly. "I know your secret Rudy…and I will tell…PENNY!"

Rudy's eyes gasped widely. "No…" he managed to whisper, completely horrified. Dooth only laughed because he had the power of evil! "NO YOU CAN'T!"

"Can't what Rudy?" said Penny oblibiously.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!" Rudy shouted as he thrashed around in the cage but Dooth did nothing. He leaned forward desperately and looked pleadingly at Bob. "DON'T TELL HER!"

Bob only laughed evilly at this. Rudy's eyes filled with tears. Was this their evil plan? Did Penny really not love him? Did they know that and were going to humiliate him by giving away his deepest darkest secret before he was ready? He started to cry, feeling completely helpless in the face of such monstrous evil. In all his ten year old life, he had never faced such evil as this. "Don't!" he begged, but unlike Snap, he had a good reason for begging for stuff. This was more horrifying than anything he'd ever faced in his life.

Bob only grinned at his suffering. "We can tell her….IF WE WANT!" he stated.

"Yes," said Terry yelled. "We're just stalling because some other stuff needs to happen, but….WE WILL TELL HER, you stupid little boy." Then she laughed because her insult was so good.

Vinnie grinned evilly. "We're also going to take this magic chalk so I can enslave everyone in ChalkZone and build a theme park!" he cried.

Rudy and Penny frowned.

"But first we will tell Rudy's secret!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Rudy yelled, throwing himself against the bars. "I WON'T LET YOU! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" he shook the bars but they didn't come loose because they were made of evil. Dooth just laughed at him and decided to do something rude. So he tried to give Rudy the middle finger, only to realize that he didn't actually HAVE a middle finger. He cried. Then Rudy cried because he didn't have a middle finger either.

"So, just sit in that cage wihle we try to think of a plan!" yelled the villains, and poor Rudy and Penny had no choice…seeing as they were in a cage.

**fff**

Snap had landed somewhere in the middle of ChalkZone after being ejected from the car. After he'd finished BLEEDING ALL OVER THE FLOOR from smashing into the ground, he got up and walked around. Everywhere he could see Zoners scrounging for food and became angry that Rudy didn't do anything about the food shortage because he only cared about PENNY. But Snap's point was not valid for two reasons. One, he only cared about HIMSELF getting food, not if anyone else starved, and two, Penny was a BIG part of Rudy's life! She was his future soul mate! Snap was too stupid to realize that once you have a love interest, they're the only thing you could care about. If you REALLY loved them, that is. The people (like SNAP) who still cared about their friends after getting a crush just didn't love their crush enough. Poor Rapsheeba. I feel sorry for her.

Snap crossed his arms arrogantly as he watched the begging Zoners. "How pathetic," he said because he is a stupid hypocrite. Then, just then, (just to point out how hypocritical he was), he got a craving for ice cream and realized he needed to go beg Rudy for some. He frowned, trying to remember where Rudy was and it took him a long time because he is useless and incompetent. Then he FINALLY remembered.

"The Chalk Mine!"

He grinned to himself as he went to the chalk mine, thinking about what exactly he'd force his poor, innocent friend to draw for him. Probably the most complicated ice cream ever. Probably one with a billion different flavors all arranged in a special way with an even greater amount of toppings, and then he'd draw it wrong the first time and Snap wouldn't accept it so he'd have to draw it AGAIN, and then after all that, poor Rudy would probably have to draw ANOTHER one, with even more complicated instructions because Snap cares so much about getting stupid ice cream all the time and only selfish jerks like ice cream anyway (romantic dates at ice cream parlors not included). What is the big deal about ice cream? Ice cream. It's not the greatest thing in the world. People who think ice cream is so great are OBVIOUSLY people who have never been in love. Geez. And of course Snap always begs Rudy for it…Rudy is not Snap's personal ice-cream-drawing slave! I mean, come on! Snap can go get his own stupid ice cream with MONEY he earns himself in a JOB. But Snap doesn't have a job (his Snapshots show doesn't count because it's dumb and there's not even any romance on it) or do anything meaningful because he's stupid. It's not like he actually HELPS Rudy save ChalkZone or anything, and if he did why is that so freaking important? It's not like he's a supportive friend when Rudy needs him because he can't confess his love. OH NO. He doesn't even like this stupid crush business. He should just accept his role as a third wheel and realize that Rudy and Penny don't have to pay attention to him when they become girlfriend and boyfriend because that's just the way the world works! But Snap doesn't care about the way the world works because he is selfish. He wants the world to work HIS way and that includes getting to have friends who pay attention to him. FRIENDS ARE NOT IMPORTANT IN THE REAL WORLD, not once you have romance! Snap really needs to GROW UP. And by the way, blue is a stupid color. Penny doesn't wear blue at ALL because that's Snap's color and it's dumb. I don't know why anyone likes blue. That's just ridiculous. Those people need to GET A LIFE! LIKE SNAP!

Anyway, back to the story.

Snap walked along and sighed.

He went into the chalk mine. He saw that Bob was being very rude to Rudy but he didn't care. He just marched right up to Rudy and then got down on his hands and knees. "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE CAN I HAVE ICE CREAM?" he yelled.

Rudy was too far into the pit of despair (the metaphorical pit, I mean. They were in a cage, not a pit) to even scold Snap. Luckily Penny punched him through the bars and he felt a little bit better.

Penny looked over at Bob who was gathering magic chalk. She wondered why he would do that but figured it wasn't important. She sighed, closing her eyes and wishing she was doing something normal like taking an algebra test. Rudy looked at her, wanting to discuss plans to get out, but he didn't want to interrupt her math-filled fantasy so he left her alone. He turned around to face the evil guys.

Before Rudy could say anything to them, Snap began insulting them! He insulted them so much that Bob cried and even Terry and Vinnie cried because he was so rude. As punishment, Terry made Rudy and Penny do the chicken dance for fifteen minutes. They weren't allowed to stop. It was so evil. Rudy glared at Snap. His stupid sidekick had once again added to their suffering, as he always did.

Suddenly Rudy noticed a trap in the chalk mine! He had set it up earlier in case any bad guys decided to sever he and Penny's love. Snap had TRIED to take credit for it, but it was really Rudy. Snap wasn't competent enough to do something like that. He's just plain helpless.

Rudy looked at the trap and then looked at Bob. Knowing that Bob was an idiot (and guess what everyone who reads this, French Bob said he agrees hehe haha! French Bob hates Bob I'm just saying this is great guys listen hehe), Rudy pointed to the trap and yelled, "Bob, walk over there!"

Bob did. HE GOT TRAPPED!

He was so shocked that he flung his magic chalk at Rudy's head. It lodged in his eye and he BLED ALL OVER THE FLOOR, but Penny comforted him and he was all better. He used the chalk to draw a hole out of the cage and began to run to safetyness!

Suddenly Bob got free and ran over to Snap (For once, Bob was right, because this was Snap's fault). He drew a blowtorch and aimed it at Snap. It singed him. Then blood began pouring out of Snap and drenched the walls. It stained them. It was very…mature. And dark. Bob laughed evilly but he was too stupid to realize that while he was attacking Snap, the two characters who were ACTUALLY important to the story had gotten away.

Wow, Bob is dumb.

Meanwhile, Snap was still thinking about getting ice cream from Rudy, but most of all he wished Rudy was there to help him stop BLEEDING ALL OVER THE FLOOR, but fortunately, Rudy was out of range of Snap's self centered demands and was running through the tunnels with Penny. The two ten year old soulmates were running as hardly as they could, knowing the bad guys (except Bob who was too stupid) were after them.

Meanwhile, in the cavern, Dooth was being too much of an idiot to do anything so Terry told Boorat to KILL Rudy and Penny, so that the world's most powerful love would be destroyed. That was her evil plan all along…that she thought up just then.

Boorat ran after Rudy and Penny! He jumped at Penny, aiming his claws at her (Boorat has metal claws in this story because Dooth is so dumb haha here that French Bob?) Rudy gapsed and bravely pushed Penny out of the way. The tips of Boorat's claws scratched Rudy's arm.

Rudy screamed in agony as blood shot out of the wounds, drenching the wall with that red liquid that is known as blood in case you forgot, and he kept running, holding his arm as the blood was pouring out of it, covering everything in scarlet. "PENNYYY!" he yelled. "OH NO!" he yelled in distress.

"RUDY!" she yelled.

The sight of Rudy suffering made Penny freeze. She didn't know what to do! She closed her eyes, wishing she was…

"RUDY TABOOTIE!" yelled Boorat, who ran closer to him to finish him off. Rudy yelled in fright and ran harder.

Suddenly he slammed into a wall and burst through it. He was in a weird cavern that glowed red and as he looked in the center of it, he saw Bob Newland eating a bunch of red chalk (he was too stupid to realize that you're supposed to DRAW with it!). Rudy froze, suddenly realizing he'd been separated from _Penny_, butt unable to do anything about it as Boorat came smashing through the wall and slammed him into a chalk. He bled all over the floor.

Bob just laughed and used the red chalk to draw himself a mustache like French Bobs. "LOOK I'M ORIGINAL!" he yelled in an idiot voice and then the mustache started to strangle him. Bob sneezed and it flew off his face and landed in Boorat's face. He self destructed.

Bob slowly walked toward Rudy for dramatic effect, and he realized that he needed to do something villainous but he was too stupid too. He looked conflicted as he looked at the red chalk in his hand, wondering what to do, but unfortunately Penny wasn't around to give him any villain advice. He sobbed slightly.

Then Terry and Vinnie came in and said, "We are REAL villains!" and they used the red chalk to draw some stuff. When it was finished, Rudy looked at it.

It was…a lizard. It was Terry and Vinnie's brainchild!

Rudy gasped. But then…the lizard started to transform. It grew bigger, larger, and its body grew longer and a bunch of spikey things appeared on it. It also grew horns and a mane and when it was done, it looked like…a dragon!

It WAS a dragon. Rudy gapsed again. The brainchild had transformed!

"Behold!" said Terry and Vinnie (Bob was too much in awe at how he could NEVER draw anything original like that hahahaha! Ooooh…) and Rudy stared in horror as they said the final words…

"BRAINCHILD ARMAGEDDON FORM!"

_A/N: Ok so the next chapter will be really exciting it's a danger scene I know I'm not good at those (and who cares about them anyway?) but it'll have RudyxPenny moments so don't worry it'll be worth it!_


	17. Race Through the CAVES

_A/N: Okay, guys…I seriously don't understand what the heck the original author of Cryptic Investigation thinks she's doing. I mean, she called this chapter in her story "Race Through the Catacombs." What the heck are catacombs? Cat combs? Man, Racingwolf is STUPID! There weren't even any cat combs in her stupid story! There weren't even any cats! Ugh, I guess I should expect so much from someone who's a fan of SNAP. Pitiful. _

**Cryptic Investigation**

**The BETTER VERSION**

**By Rudy Clone**

**Chapter Seventeen – ****Race Through the CAVES (because I'm smart and they aren't cat combs hehe haha)**

Penny sat in the CAVES, wondering what she should do. Without Rudy around, she just didn't know. She closed her eyes, imagining she was someplace else, and that this whole thing was just another one of her dreams.

Suddenly Snap bumped into her. He was so rude he wasn't even looking where he was going! "Snap!" she scolded, and then lectured him on ettiquite but he didn't listen and then instead said they should do something about the villains. "DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" Penny yelled, but Snap continued to believe what he was saying was important. She chose to ignore him and retreat into her mind. Her eyes glazed over as she thought of math tests.

Suddenly the bad guys appeared and surrounded them! At these words, both she and Snap gasped _slightly_ slightly. The bad guys chuckled with pure evil as they closed in. "W…what are you going to do with us?" Snap asked in a cowardly voice because he is a coward.

"I'm not sure," said Terry and Vinnie with evilness. "Perhaps your friend Penny can tell us!"

"Math test…math test…math test…" Penny muttered in her mind, pretending that everything happening around her didn't exist.

Vinnie and Terry frowned. "Come on!" they said, "everyone knows you need to tell us what to do! That's your job as our victim!"

"No!" yelled Penny.

Then…she heard a voice in her mind.

Penny Sanchez…

She gasped! Something was reading her mind! It had to be a brainchild! She frowned. Invading her privacy in her mind was something SNAP would do if he had mind reading powers. Was there really another creature as rude and arrogant as Snap? She found that hard to believe and snorted at the thought, earning her odd looks from everyone surrounding her.

The brainchild took the knowledge of how to be a villain from Penny's mind and gave it to the bad guys. Suddenly they knew what to do.

"AHA!" said Terry and Vinnie as they had an epiphany. "We will…use you to lure Rudy to us, then we will kill you both! And we know he'll come because…you love him."

Penny GASPED! How did they know?

"He wouldn't come after you to save you if you were just his friend!" said Terry.

"Yeah," said Vinnie. "It has to be LOVE!"

Penny was shocked. Did Rudy…love her? She couldn't tell for sure…the bad guys might just be telling her that to get her hope up, only to be disappointed when he didn't. They were evil enough to do that. She wouldn't know for sure, unless Rudy told her himself…but she didn't think he'd ever shown any interest in her that way, and the thought of that was so horrible that she burst into tears at that moment.

Snap laughed at her.

Suddenly they all heard screaming. It was dumb screaming that sounded like a little girl haha! And then Bob came running through flailing around like an idiot and slapped Vinnie and Terry as he walked by.

Then Rudy ran. Penny's heart leapt as she saw him, but she couldn't bring herself to find out if the bad guys were lying and confess her love. She frowned slightly.

"Penny, we've got to leave!" he yelled, "The brainchild is-"

Suddenly, the brainchild turned around a corner..and saw them!

As Penny looked at the dragon, its glowing eyes made light reflect off of her glasses. The light hurt the dragon's eyes. LIGHT! That girl reflected LIGHT! She must be killed!

The dragon roared, then stepped toward them. "INITIATING BATTLE MODE!" it said in a mechanical voice, and then started to run right toward them!

Snap quickly backed away uselessly into a corner where he stood and did nothing. Rudy was running but he was too far away from Penny to help her! Penny stood like a deer under a spotlight (when deers are put under spotlights they get stagefright and get really nervous and can't do their dancing routine and that's what Penny was feeling like now) as the dragon came toward her. She couldn't move!

Then when it was almost toward her she slipped and fell, and instead of crashing into her, it crashed into the wall and falled so hardly. Rudy ran over to Penny. "Penny! Are you ok?" he shouted.

"Y-yes," said Penny, still shaken from everything that had happened. She looked over at the dragon, which was getting to its feet.

"Oh, Rudy, I'm SO SCARED!" Penny cried dramatically, wanting to fling her arms around Rudy and hug him but she didn't because she didn't want him to know that she considered him more than a friend and friends don't hug because they don't really mean much to each other.

"Sheesh, Penny, calm down!" said Rudy, finding her concern absurd. Then he realized that it wasn't and gasped. Then he looked and Penny and gave her a face of concern. "Don't worry, Penny," he said bravely. "I'll get us out of here."

Penny swooned as she imagined Rudy her knight in shining armor. It was great that she didn't have to try to think of any solution herself, and she leaned against Rudy, wanting him to support her weight so she wouldn't have to stand herself. "Thank you, Rudy," she stated. "I know I couldn't do it without you."

Rudy blushed so hardly that he was glad it was dark so Penny couldn't see. Even though the darkness was a bad thing because they couldn't see much of where they could run either. But he was glad his secret was still safe.

The dragon was getting to its feet.

"P-Penny?" Rudy asked nervously, shuffling his feet.

"Yes, Rudy?" said Penny, looking at him with eyes full of trust and hopefulness. He grinned. It gave him strength.

"Well…" he continued, still very nervous, "if…if we don't get out of this alive, there's…there's something I want you to know that…that…"

The dragon was still getting to its feet.

"That what, Rudy?" Penny asked, her eyes full of curiosity.

"I…" he paused. "Oh, this isn't easy for me to say!" he cried, frustrated that he couldn't do something as simple as confess.

"Rudy…" she slowly placed her hand on his shoulder. That was something two friends could do, right? "Listen…I won't laugh," she promised. "You can tell me anything…I'm your best friend…and you like me better than Snap because you can only have ONE best friend. Rudy…I want to help you." Her eyes grew wide. "Just…tell me."

"B…but…" Rudy stammered. "I just….I can't…this is alot harder than it looks!"

"I understand," said Penny, "but you can do it…you're the bravest person I know. Just…tell me…"

Rudy sighed and looked at the ground, because he couldn't meet Penny's eyes. "I'm trying, Penny…" he stated. "I really am…"

"I know, Rudy," said Penny comfortingly.

The dragon growled as it continued to get to its feet.

"Well, Penny…you…you see…" Rudy gulped. How would he EVER be able to do this? "I…you see…I mean…I…" He took a deep breath.

"You can do it, Rudy," said Penny. Even if she didn't know what he would say, she knew it was important.

"Okay," he said, and then summoned up all his courage. "I…I want you to know that….that I…"

The dragon was on its feet!

Rudy was cut off as it shot fireballs at them! Rudy gasped! He grabbed Penny's arm and began to drag her, because she was too helpless to run herself. The fireballs slammed into the ground near their feet because dragging Penny made Rudy go a lot slower than he normally would. Rudy's feet were singed and he BLED ALL OVER THE FLOOR. So did Penny.

"Rudy, take a left turn," said Penny. "We need to get back to the main chamber of the mine!"

"Ok!" said Rudy, and Penny gave him directions on which way to run.

"Left, right, left! Left right left!" Penny yelled and Rudy obeyed.

They somehow managed to stay ahead of the dragon and were in the main chamber of the mine.

Meanwhile, Snap stood off to the side, wondering why the dragon had no interest in chasing him too. He figured he wasn't important enough to the plot and shrugged.

Rudy and Penny were in the main chamber of the mine. "Why do we need to be here?" asked Rudy.

"I don't know!" Penny cried, "but flip me over! I think there's something in the book on my back that can help us!"

Rudy did as she said. He looked through the book, but frowned. "Penny, I read all this stuff already!" he said, looking at the pages with the hearts. "There's nothing here!"

"Look in the secret compartment!" she said wisely, and Rudy realized this must have come to her in one of her dreams. "You didn't read that section before!"

Rudy looked through the book and noticed that on the last page, there was a big word that said "Secret Compartment." There was a string attached to it and he pulled it, opening a tiny space in the book. He reached inside and pulled out…a photograph. It was a picture of glowing pink heart-shaped chalk! He gasped. The caption said, "Love chalk. Only those with true love can harness its power…for only love can defeat evil." He wondered if he would be able to use it…after all, this book had insulted him! And what if Penny didn't love him back? Would it still work? He wasn't sure. But it was their only hope. If he didn't do it, the dragon might kill him, Penny, and Snap…but worst of all…it might kill_ him and Penny!_

"We have to find that chamber!" he shouted, though he showed Penny the photograph and she didn't realize he was in love with her (cliché, huh?).

"I agree," Penny said and nodded.

Rudy smiled at her and then dragged her back into the tunnels. He passed Dooth and Bob who were too busy rolling around in a puddle of mud on the floor out of pure patheticness. They didn't even have the energy to pose a threat like they did in Racingwolf's story because they are THAT DUMB. Rudy just shook his head at them as he ran passed, and Penny shook her head pitifully as well as she was dragged along behind him.

Penny gave Rudy directions on where to drag her, but it was hard because she kept getting scraped by rocks which was very distracting and jarred her speech. She frowned, it was most annoying, but it was better than having to run herself. She could count on _Rudy_ to get her to where she needed to go.

Suddenly Rudy almost collided with the bad guys! It was Terry and Vinnie looking confused and panicked! "What's wrong?" said Rudy because he is caring about others since his name is not "Snap."

"The brainchild is out of control!" yelled Terry.

"Yeah!" said Vinnie. "It wants us to kill ten year olds! But we can't disobey, because it is our creation!"

"Yes," said Terry, "we love it."

"Ok," said Rudy, and he continued to run with Penny dragging behind. Penny waved to them as they passed, but then she remembered that they betrayed her. She never should have trusted them.

Suddenly….BRAINCHILD ARMAGEDDON FORM REAPPEARED!

Rudy, Penny, and the bad guys gasped so hardly as they saw it. "Why did you create that thing?" he yelled at Vinnie and Terry.

"We didn't know it would turn out this bad!" Terry and Vinnie said. "So that means we're innocent and it's not our fault."

"Ok," said Rudy, and he focused on the giant dragon coming closer to them. The dragon's eyes narrowed as it saw the girl that reflected light….the one it had to kill because she was the main character's love interest. It got closer…

Rudy hurriedly dragged Penny into another tunnel, passing Snap who was just standing off to the side doing nothing, as usual. They ran and ran and the dragon shot fireballs at them and they BLED ALL OVER THE FLOOR from the singes they got, but Rudy slowly managed to hide.

"Where is the dragon?" Penny asked in the darkness.

"I don't know," said Rudy.

"At least it's not over here," said Penny brightly. "See? It's over there!" She pointed to the other end of the tunnel where they could see its glowing eyes.

"Well, that's a relief!" Rudy cried. "That would suck if it was right by us!"

Penny nodded in agreement. "Are you ok, Rudy?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

Penny smiled. If _Rudy_ was ok, all was right in the world. Why bother to check if Snap hadn't been mauled to death?

Suddenly the dragon began to run towards them, and they gasped in surprise. Rudy dragged Penny into another tunnel and into a big cavern with lots of old chalk (what is with racingwolf and all this stupid scenery?) then they ran into another tunnel and hid so hardly behind a hotdog stand and the dragon ran past.

"That was close!" said Rudy.

"Yeah," Penny agreed. She blushed as she agreed with Rudy.

Rudy continued to drag Penny through the tunnels, looking for the one that contained the love chalk. His heart pounded so hardly he thought he might get a collapsed heart as he thought of what they might find. Would the love chalk be enough to stop Brainchild Armageddon Form? He wasn't sure, but they had to find out!

Soon he entered a cavern and gasped. This had to be it! It was covered with glowing chalk in the shape of hearts! He reached out and grabbed one, holding it in his hands carefully. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen besides Penny. It was the essence of love…well, romantic love, which is the only love that mattered (well, unless you're a parent and have kids that matters too, but what is with all this friendship crap?). He looked at Penny and cried because he still hadn't confessed to her…but he couldn't do it now…they had to stop the dragon!

Dragging Penny, he ran out of the chamber and back toward the entrance of the mine. He knew to go there for some reason. But then he realized he was getting tired from dragging her so much. He began to despair before he realized he could draw a car! So he did. He used his regular chalk because he hadn't thought to bring more love chalk and didn't want to waste it.

Then he realized they could leave a trail for the dragon to follow, and then they'd attack it with love chalk! He grinned at the idea. He drew a bunch of Pennys with the normal chalk (but they were fake so he didn't love them) and made them have glasses that glowed with oodles of light so the dragon would get angry and attack them. Then it would follow the Pennys back to where they would attack! Rudy was so proud of himself for thinking of that plan, and Penny was so proud too and thought he was the most amazing person on earth and she blushed so hardly as she thought it.

He dragged Penny into the car and got in the front seat. He noticed Snap standing off to the side, doing nothing, and shrugged, turning on the car and driving it through the tunnels (which, by the way, Racingwolf, are NOT made out of cat combs!). They were off.

Rudy drew Pennys along the way, knowing that the dragon would follow them back to the main entrance to the mine. There he could save Bicloop so Bicloop would be alive to help him confess his love to Penny. Or if Bicloop died, Rudy would just redraw him and he'd come back. It's not like they say on the show that chalk drawings get washed away FOREVER (the Wiggies episode didn't say that, ok?) so why would it be different if they died? He figured that made Zoners not worth caring about and smiled at the convenience that allowed him. He only had to worry about PENNY, and that was a great plot excuse.

They cruised along at a leisurely pace, Rudy enjoying the fact that Snap wasn't there. Penny enjoyed it too. every so often they would stop to draw another Penny and then they'd be off again. Suddenly, when they were near the place they were going, Rudy saw something up ahead.

Then they ran into Bob. I mean, they literally ran him over. Bob got a collapsed lung.

He BLED ALL OVER THE FLOOR!

_A/N: Wow, it's getting exciting! I can't wait for the next chapter because it's gonna be so awesome I promise you guys haha! Anyway I gotta go back to detention because the dumb teacher is yelling at me to get off the computer this is not play time! Ugh…he is such a jerk! Speaking of jerks I HATE SNAP! I know it's not obvious in my story, but man, I can't stand him! Wouldn't it be nice if he died in some gruesomely painful way so that Rudy and Penny could be __**alone**__?_


	18. Cost of Courage

_A/N: Okay, guys, so you know how I kind of have to…READ…Cryptic Investigation…to, you know, write this improved version of it? Well, I read the eighteenth chapter today, and…I couldn't believe what happened in it. You want to know what happened? You want to know how far Racingwolf has fallen? Well, I'll tell you what happened…I'll tell you what she DID! Every time I had to sit reading through her horrible, horrible story, I cringed every time she mentioned Snap in a positive light and every time she missed an opportunity for some RudyxPenny goodness._

_But this…this is far worse than anything this author had ever done before…I couldn't BELIEVE she would dare to do this, let alone be so naive as to think this would ACTUALLY happen in a ChalkZone episode. You want to know what happened in that chapter?_

_Do you? I can assure you that you don't. It is far too horrible. But, I will tell you. _

_In Racingwolf's horrible chapter…_

_Snap…_

_Sacrificed himself._

_WHAAAAAAAAAT? *car alarms* Can you see how ridiculous, preposterous, out of character, random, totally nonsense-making, HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR WRITING that is? On what planet would Snap ever put himself in danger for someone else? WHERE IS SHE GETTING THAT FROM? I just don't UNDERSTAND? Does she even WATCH ChalkZone? I don't think so, or it must be a really TWISTED version of ChalkZone if Snap would ever do something as selfless as put himself in harm's way for someone else. That just DOESN'T HAPPEN, PEOPLE. Snap is selfish and that's all there is to it, and if you think otherwise you just don't know what you're talking about! Seriously…SNAP SAVING PEOPLE? WHAT? *more car alarms* I JUST CAN'T WRAP MY MIND AROUND THIS SKEWED WAY OF THINKING!_

_Racingwolf…this part of my author's notes are for you. You FAIL SO HARDLY at writing. __**Snap sacrificing himsel**__f? Wow. Just when I thought you couldn't sink any lower…you sank to the very pits of Hell itself. SNAP. WOULD. NOT. DO. THAT. HE'S SELFISH AND ONLY CARES ABOUT HIMSELF! I don't understand how you could even THINK he would do that! Have you not SEEN the Rapunzel episode? And how, in that episode, Rudy heroically pushed Penny out of the way of that falling tower while Snap just laughed at him? You really do not understand ANYTHING! _

_AND THAT SNAP SACRIFICE THING IS NOT HAPPENING IN MY STORY!1!11!111!1!_

**Cryptic Investigation**

**The BETTER VERSION**

**By Rudy Clone**

**Chapter Eighteen – Cost of Courage**

Rudy and Penny peered over the edge of the car to see Bob lying there. "Bob, you're in our way!" said Penny, but he was too rude to move so she scowled. "Rudy, un-run over him!" she said.

Rudy blushed as Penny spoke because he loves the sound of her voice because he loves her. He backed up, but Bob still didn't get out of the way. Instead, he lifted his hand, and in it was red chalk! Rudy gasped as he realized that the red chalk was really…hate chalk. The opposite of love chalk! It was fueled by the selfish desires of people like SNAP! He gasped. The hate chalk could be used to sever love. Rudy and Penny had to flee! In fact, it could probably sense Rudy's powerful ten-year-old love…it was making Bob want to destroy it even more!

Rudy gasped and jumped out of the car, dragging Penny with him as he ran into a side cavern. Bob followed them, brandishing his hate chalk. Then Rudy and Penny realized…they were in a dead end! Rudy cast a desperate look at Penny, and saw his own desperateness staring back at him through her glasses. "P…Penny…" he stated, hoping this wasn't the end. Penny looked back at him longingly.

Bob grinned as the hate chalk took over his mind and made him actually competent (but it was because of the chalk…Bob is too STUPID on his own!) and he knew what to draw…he drew….Snap!

The new Snap was red, and his name was…Anti-Snap! ….Wait…that's…Schemes of Red (I'm getting these dumb stories all mixed up!). But oh, who cares! They're both dumb so they deserve to get all muddled up. Anyway…

The red Snap was exactly like Snap except not quite as rude (because NO ONE is as rude as SNAP!) but instead he was actually…COMPETENT! Sort of. But it was enough to be threatening! Anti-Snap started insulting Penny and his insults were so much smarter than the ones the stupid real Snap could come up with, and she was so offended she cried. Then she got mad and punched him and he got a collapsed lung and bled all over the floor. Rudy called him a jerk and Anti-Snap was so weak and pathetic that the insult struck the final blow and he died (haha, so much for your dumb villain Flareonwolf!). But he was happy wherever he aired.

"Well that was easy!" said Rudy, and he realized the love must be more powerful than hate.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!" yelled Bob yellingly as he drew another drawing. This time, he drew…a broken heart.

Rudy and Penny gasped! If that heart touched him, he would no longer be in love with Penny! He couldn't let that happen! The heart chased him around the room and he ran away from it (dragging Penny). Penny didn't know what it did but she knew it was serious. I think…very serious.

The heart was floating close to Rudy and it was about to touch him, so he drew a heart shaped shield. He held it out in front of the heart and it hit it and exploded.

Bob screamed in rage and ran toward Rudy but he tripped and hit his head on a rock. Then he ate the rest of the red chalk because he was stupid, and he couldn't draw any more hate art.

Rudy turned to Penny and looked at her seriously. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Y-yes…" she said bravely.

They ran away from Bob and ran away back to the car. They got into it and started to drive, glad that all that was over!

THEN BRAINCHILD ARMAGEDDON FORM APPEARED!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rudy and Penny screamed. Rudy hurriedly drove the car back toward the main chamber. It was obvious that the dragon had already destroyed all the fake Pennys, and he was now chasing the REAL one because Penny's glasses still reflected light!

Rudy screamed as they drove through twisting tunnels until they finally got back into the main cavern. Rudy saw Snap standing off to the side uselessly. He looked rather bored. Then Rudy turned to Penny. "Now we wait for the dragon to fall into our trap!" he yelled. Then he remembered…they never drew a trap. Rudy cried.

"Hey Rudy?" said a voice.

It was the bad guys Terry and Vinnie.

"Yeah?" he said.

"We're leaving," they said.

"Ok," said Rudy, and he watched them grab bags of magic chalk and leave. But he didn't care…what mattered was that they hadn't given away his secret crush on Penny…

They waited for the dragon to come, but it didn't.

THEN IT DID!

Suddenly it slammed into the cavern ahead of them but it bonked into the wall again so they had time to do something! "Oh, Rudy! Please save me!" Penny yelled, throwing her arm over her face dramatically. Snap just sat in the corner eating popcorn and occasionally wondering why he had never been targeted by Brainchild Armageddon Form.

"PENNY!" Rudy yelled. "Don't worry! I'LL SAVE YOU!" He drew rockets on his shoes so he could fly and flew up to the dragon, holding out his heart-shaped piece of chalk.

He started to draw a cage around it, but when he did, the dragon broke it! He gasped! He didn't understand…was his love not powerful enough? Did Penny not love him back? How could he….have failed to utilize the power of the love chalk? In despair, Rudy's world came crashing down on him.

Rudy no longer had the will to fly. He crashed so hardly into the ground, his strength gone. He lay their lifelessly, not being able to find the will to move. He didn't care if the dragon killed him, or destroyed everyone in ChalkZone. He didn't care if he was the only one who could use the chalk and save them. Nothing mattered anymore if he couldn't be Penny's boyfriend…

Penny stood frozen as the dragon turned on her. She closed her eyes, imagining as many math tests as possible and pretended she wasn't there. Maybe that would help. Rudy couldn't save her now…his spirit had been broken…

She was so shocked that she passed out.

A few minutes later she woke up. "RUDY! I HAD A DREAM!" she yelled, but Rudy was too weak to respond. "IT'S THE LOVE CHALK!" she yelled. "IT'S FAKE! It's really Hate Chalk Armageddon Form DISGUISED as love chalk!"

Rudy gasped! He threw the love chalk away from him and the dragon ate it because it loves hatred. Suddenly his will to live returned, because he knew that he could STILL be with Penny! He flew up in the air again, standing protectively in front of his soulmate.

Snap, meanwhile, had run out of popcorn. He sighed and tossed the bag aside, littering like a rude person, and wished he had something to do in the story.

Rudy didn't budge as the dragon glared at them, its eyes seething with hatred as they projected light onto Penny's glasses which came back at it and hurt it. It didn't think to close its eyes… Its hatred of light made it furious…and powerful. It charged toward Penny.

(Play some dramatic/sad/desperate music, guys!)

The dragon came closer…and Penny froze. Rudy looked at her. "Penny…don't worry, we can get through this!" he shouted.

"Are you sure?" Penny asked.

The dragon was still running.

"Yes!" he yelled. "I…I won't let it kill you, and Penny…Penny, there's still something I need to say…"

"Yes?" said Penny.

Rudy took several breaths and a few seconds to compose himself. "You see…"

The dragon was still running.

"I…"

The dragon was running.

"I…I…lo…"

Then Rudy realized that the dragon was pretty close. "Aw, crap!" he said. Penny, meanwhile, was frozen in fear. Even though she still had time to attempt to move, she didn't. She only shuddered as if someone had ripped off her towel.

The dragon leapt at her. She closed her eyes. "I'm not here!" she repeated in her mind. "I'm taking a math test…a math test…"

Then she hit the ground. It hurt. "Ow," she said. She stood up. "That was weird." She said, thinking nothing more of it until she realized that Rudy wasn't standing beside her. That was weird. Then she looked down, and GASPED.

Rudy…was lying in a pool of his own BLOOD…and the dragon…was staring right at him (but it ran into a wall again, so it was taking a while to get up.)

"Oh…oh Rudy!" she cried, flinging herself on the floor and sobbing. Rudy had…saved her life.

"Wow, Penny," said Snap, walking up to her and looking at Rudy. "What's that red stuff?"

"Snap, can you please go be an idiot somewhere else?" she asked.

Snap just shrugged and left because he didn't really care. "Feh, you humans…" he muttered, not understanding anything that was going on.

The dragon was getting to its feet, but Penny knew it would take a while so she focused on Rudy. "Rudy…" she whispered. "You saved my life! Why would you do that? I mean, that's not something_ friends_ would do for each other…you must be…" she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud, in case she was wrong. She didn't think she could survive the disappointment if she was. "Rudy…"

Meanwhile, Rudy was unconscious. He was having a dream. But unlike Penny, he didn't think his dream was a sign. He was just floating around in space and it was really boring because Penny wasn't in it. He yawned, thinking he might take a nap. Then…he heard Penny's voice!

It was like sweet, sweet magic…he woke up! Penny! He gazed into her wonderful face. He didn't even care that he was BLEEDING ALL OVER THE FLOOR or that the dragon was nearby. He was near his true love, and that was all that mattered. He blushed, but he quickly turned away so that Penny wouldn't see. She couldn't…couldn't know…

Then Rudy snapped awake (except he didn't because that word has 'Snap' in it, so he jolted awake…jolteons are okay I guess), and looked at the dragon! If he didn't do something, it would kill Penny! But what could he do? He was BLEEDING ALL OVER THE FLOOR and couldn't use the chalk! And who else could besides him? No one…. He just…had to do something… Now that it was possible to be Penny's boyfriend, his life had meaning and was worth living, and he guessed he could save ChalkZone while he was at it, even though it was a stupid childish other dimension full of miraculous discoveries and places and inhabitants that was only for little kids who weren't mature…but HOW? Then he looked at Penny…and both of them started to glow.

"WHAT….WHAT IS THIS?" Brainchild Armageddon Form yelled, yelling more as the light damaged it. "Could it…could it be?" The creature made of hate could not bear to utter the words, but he wondered if these two ten year olds were in love…for REAL! The light burned the dragon and it screamed in pain. It sounded like a little girl.

Rudy focused on his love for Penny harder…it was working.

"Rudy…" shouted Penny, worried. "What's happening? I don't know what's going on!"

"I can't tell you now Penny," he said, wondering if she was returning his love or it was just him, but being too afraid to confess. "But…later, ok?" he stated.

"Ok," said Penny, and they held hands…

The light intensified a hundred times stronger! The dragon screamed and ran through the wall and out of the chalk mine. It was standing in sunlight.

It died.

The glow around Rudy and Penny faded. Rudy looked down at himself. He was healed! But the blood was still all around him because he was really mature. He looked at Penny. The love chalk may have just been fake…but HIS love was real…and it had saved them. His love for Penny…was the most powerful thing of all.

"Wow!" Penny shouted. "You saved me Rudy!"

"I did…" said Rudy, and he smiled so hardly…then he frowned. He still hadn't confessed his love, and he cried. Penny didn't know what was wrong, but she comforted him….because she secretly loved him and that means she cared. But it just…wasn't the same to Rudy without knowing if she loved him.

Rudy and Penny sadly walked back to the main cavern, each with their own thoughts. They saw Snap and both of them rolled their eyes. "Ugh…" they said.

DOOTH ATTACK!

Dooth ran into the cavern and slapped into Rudy, but he was so stupid that he accidentally threw himself into the wall and bled all over the floor. Rudy was bleeding all over the floor from where Dooth crashed into him and he narrowed his eyes. "That's not nice!" he yelled.

Then the three headed sparkledog came in and ATE DOOTH (you here that, French Bob? HEHEHEHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHA!) and that was the end of that.

Now Dooth and Boorat and Anti-Snap are dead and I bet Racingwolf and Flareonwolf are just going to make up other stupid villains. *anger*

"Hey we forgot about Bob," said Rudy.

Actually, he died too. (And French Bob I bet your NOT SAD hehe!)

Rudy and Penny figured that they should GO HOME. Then Rudy looked and saw a note on the chalk mine. It said:

DEAR RUDY TABOOTIEE. AT NINE O CLOCK WE'RE GONNA TELL THE WHOLE WORLD YOUR SECRET ON TV.

THE END.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Rudy screamed, setting off every car alarm in the world. "THEY CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Oh no, Rudy!" cried Penny. Even though she didn't know Rudy's secret, she knew it was important to him, and she couldn't let them do this! This wasn't like the secret of ChalkZone, which could be told to any random person she knew for one day, this was…very different. _Much more important!_

"We must stop them!" yelled Rudy in panic. Penny yelled in panic. Snap just yawned and begged Rudy for ice cream. Penny punched him and Rudy smiled. She was so dreamy when she did that.

They knew they had to get to the real world! They told Snap not to come because he's useless and they ran off (well, Rudy was dragging Penny because she wasn't sure if she could walk all by herself) until they found a chalkboard.

As they did, Bicloop found them.

"Rudy Tabootie, I must inform you of something important about that chalk-"

"NOT NOW BICLOOP!" Rudy yelled, and he and Penny left through the portal and erased it before he could say anything else.

Bicloop realized he'd outlived his usefulness in the story and went to go eat chalk off the walls of the chalk mine.

Rudy was in the real world, and he needed to get to the TV studio before those bad guys made that broadcast and revealed his love for Penny! If they did…Penny was sure to see it…and he wasn't ready for her to know! He cringed. The bad guys were so evil…

Rudy and Penny walked over to the TV studio. Rudy gasped as he saw a big sign that said, "RUDY'S SECRET WILL BE ON TV SOON EVERYONE LISTEN OK? ALSO WE WILL TALK ABOUT CHALKZONE TOO HAHA."

Rudy cried. "THEY CAN'T DO THIS!" he yelled. "I'm not ready to tell that secret!"

Penny supported Rudy because she loved him, and she hated to see him so sadly. She watched as a woe is bird reflected Rudy's feelings and then died of grief. "Rudy, we can go in through a chalkboard!" said Penny once she had overcome her sadness enough to speak.

"Ok," said Rudy sadly, and he drew a hole in the sidewalk and fell into ChalkZone. Penny falled so hardly too and he made sure she didn't have a collapsed lung before he went to look for a chalkboard…then he found one! He drew a portal the shape of Penny's head (Penny thought it was a masterpiece) and went inside a dark room.

They saw a bunch of chalkboards there and couldn't draw a portal out because the door was locked and all the chalkboards were HERE! "ChalkZone is so useless!" Rudy cried. "Why is it even in this story apart from being able to provide a romantic-I, I mean…birds," said Rudy, quickly changing the subject. Penny nodded wisely, thinking of all the woe is birds.

Rudy looked at Penny seriously. "Penny…if they're going to broadcast my secret, I think…I think you should know it from me first…"

Penny waited.

"I…I…" Rudy broke down into sobs. "I CAN'T DO IT!" He flung himself on the carpet and cried. Penny felt so sorry for him that she flung herself on the carpet and cried.

"I understand Rudy!" Penny yelled in between her tears.

"Me too!" yelled Rudy.

Suddenly the door opened. It was the janitor! "I know you have something important to do," he said, looking at Rudy. "Hurry, you must go!"

Rudy and Penny ran out the door, glad that there was an escape, and the janitor stood pointlessly, unsure what to do now that he wasn't focusing on the main characters.

Rudy and Penny snuck through the hallway sneakingly. They were slightly ninjas. Then they heard a voice…Terry's voice!

"So you can all have a piece of magic chalk and Vinnieland will open soon, ok? Here, everybody take one. Ok? Good?"

"Phew!" Rudy sighed. "They're just talking about ChalkZone! At least they haven't gotten to my secret yet! But what do we do to stop them?"

"I don't know!" said Penny. She closed her eyes and pretended she was taking a math test.

Rudy paused to think. They were in quite a predicament. But there had to be something he could do! Then he thought of it.

He could cause a distraction!

He drew a portal in the wall (just pretend it's a chalk surface, ok?) and then drew…a brainchild. It was also a lizard but it was green and then it turned into its Armageddon Form and began destroying the building. Everybody who didn't die ran outside.

Rudy and Penny looked through the crowd until they found Terry and Vinnie. They were distraught. "NOOOOOOO!" said Terry and Vinnie, "Now there is no TV studio and we can't reveal Rudy's secret!"

"That's right!" said Rudy.

And the villains lost.

Rudy and Penny walked away from the destroyed building and the crowd so they were alone.

"Rudy…are you ready to tell me….your secret?" Penny asked.

Rudy gulped.

"No," he said in defeat and woe.

"I understand," said Penny, and she wanted to hug Rudy but didn't because she didn't know if he liked her more than a friend.

_A/N: Wow, that was exciting! But don't worry guys alls not lost for Rudy yet hehe! Anyway there's just one more chapter to go so BE EXCITED! Also my broken arms hurt really bad so pity me and give me money to buy stuff for PENNY!_


	19. The Final Chapter

_A/N: Hi guys guess what I'm posting my last chapter before Racingwolf's! Because this story is so much better and deserves to be finished first! And I don't NEED Racingwolf's dumb story to write an ending. I WRITE MY OWN BETTER ENDING!_

_So here you go, the final chapter…of Cryptic Investigation…THE BETTER VERSION!_

**Cryptic Investigation**

**The BETTER VERSION**

**By Rudy Clone**

**Chapter Nineteen – The Final Chapter**

Rudy and Penny were back in ChalkZone. But they needed to go home because they were tired and Rudy still hadn't worked up the courage to confess and he needed to go cry in his room for a while. He looked at Penny, who looked rather weak. "Penny!" he cried, "what's wrong?!"

"I don't know if I can keep walking, Rudy," she said as she collapsed. Rudy gasped and caught her. "_My hero_…" Penny thought in her mind.

"I know, I'll draw us a car!" said Rudy, and he set Penny down gently before drawing a car. It was a pretty car and Rudy imagined it to have a "just married" sign on the back. He blushed so hardly. Then he stepped inside it, turning to Penny who was still on the ground. "Do you think you can make it into the car?" he asked, looking at her doubtfully.

"No!" called Penny in distress.

Rudy was about to go to his beloved, but then he remembered that everything in ChalkZone was two dimensional.

The two dimensional car crushed him and he died.

**fff**

In the hospital, Penny sat beside the bed. The doctors had put what remained of Rudy on it and she had told them that he'd gotten stick wounded and that's what happened. The doctors only nodded sadly, knowing the dangers of stick wounds.

Penny had sat there for three days, hoping the doctors could bring save Rudy…but they hadn't yet. She just stood there staring at him (or what was left of him) hoping that he would wake up. Tears filled Penny's glasses. She didn't know if he was going to wake up at all!

All the nurses crowded around Penny, knowing how sad it was. They couldn't stand to watch the ten year old girl look at her true love in such a horrible state. One of the nurses, named Nurse Joy, walked over to her. "I can watch Rudy if you want. Then if he wakes up I can come get you and-"

"NO!" shrieked Penny, throwing her arms over Rudy's remains and hissing savagely. The nurse backed away slowly.

Penny turned to Rudy. "Oh Rudy…you can't die! You have to get better!" She sobbed and then laid down on the bed next to him in case he needed any surgery so she could delay it. Then she looked up in Rudy's eyes. "I know you can hear me…Rudy…"

The words got through to Rudy even though he was in a comma. Like magic, he woke up instantly and saw _Penny_! He gasped! It was her voice that had woken him…could it be that she…she loved him?

"Rudy, you're alive!" she stated, and she gave him a loving look. Before her eyes, all his injuries healed! She gasped. It had to be a powerful force to do that, but could it…could it be?

"Penny!" he cried. "You're ok!"

"YOU THINK I'M OK!" Penny yelled with anger she usually reserved for Snap. "WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU'RE NOT…oh wait, you are ok! Nevermind!" She smiled blissfully again.

Then she frowned. "Rudy, this is all my fault!" she cried.

"Why?" said Rudy.

"Because…I don't know…it just is."

"No, it's Snap's fault!" said Rudy.

"Oh yeah!" said Penny, and her smile brightened.

Suddenly Rudy felt woed this time. "I'm so sorry that I made you worry Penny," he said, and cried because how could he forgive himself for doing such a thing! "I forgot that ChalkZone is two dimensional and we can't actually step inside things!"

"It's ok," said Penny, "it's an easy mistake to make." Then Rudy forgave himself because Penny forgived him.

Then Nurse Joy came back. "Oh good, you're awake!" she said to Rudy. "Would you like your parents to come in? I'm sure they want to see whether or not you lived."

Rudy shook his head. "No, that's not important," he told her, "We need some more time alone…" There was something of far greater importance he still had to do. He had to…confess his love to Penny! And this time, he was going to DO IT!

"Ok," said Nurse Joy, and she left.

"I have to tell you something, Penny!" Rudy cried. "It's the same thing I've been trying to tell you for days during all those dangerous situations! I….I…"

"What, Rudy?" said Penny. "I can keep a secret! Well, this secret anyway." She wasn't too good about not wanting to tell people she knew for just one day about ChalkZone, but she could tell this was far more important.

"I…I…" He burst into tears. "I just can't say it! It's too hard!" He cried into his hands. "I can't…"

"Yes you can!" said Penny.

"Ok…" said Rudy. "I…I…I….I CAN'T DO IT!"

"Yes you can!" said Penny, but this time Rudy just cried more. "Rudy, look me in the eyes," she said, and she held his hands and made him stare at her.

Rudy stared into Penny's glasses. Penny went silent for a moment, like she was in a trance. Then she snapped out of it. "I have seen…what you want to tell me," she said.

Rudy gasped so loud a car outside exploded. "WHAT?" he cried, then all the cars in the parking lot had their alarms go off so loud that it broke the sound barrier and created a black hole, which sucked them all up and transported them to some car alarm dimension where they helped to add to the noise there. Rudy stared at Penny unwavering, hardly able to comprehend what he'd just heard.

"Rudy," said Penny. "You must say it out loud…so I know I read your mind the right way, instead of coming up with something really random."

"But…but…" stammered Rudy.

"You must," said Penny.

"But…but…" stammered Rudy.

"SAY IT!" yelled Penny.

Rudy looked at Penny, who was smiling contentedly as he flailed around in panic. Then he stopped. He stared at the floor, imagining it was covered in blood so it would be more interesting and he wouldn't have to look at Penny. Then…he said it.

(Play some romantic music guys!)

"I love you…" he said, slightly whispering.

Penny turned away slightly to giggle wildly toward herself. Then she turned back around. "Whaaat? I don't think I heard that!" she said.

"I CAN'T SAY IT AGAIN!" Rudy yelled.

(Play some INTENSE romantic music!)

But then he did. "I LOVE YOU, PENNY SANCHEZ!" he screamed.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, RUDY TABOOTIE!" Penny yelled, and then they both giggled.

"Do you really mean it?" said Rudy.

"DUH!" said Penny.

Then they leaned closer. They embraced, and then…they kissed passionately! It was the most romantic, passionate kiss in the whole history of kissing. No kiss was as powerful as this one. They kissed for several minutes until they really needed air and had to pull away to breathe (those few seconds were horrible!) and then they kissed AGAIN!

Then they finally stopped so they could talk.

"I love you so much!" said Rudy.

"I love you so much too!" said Penny.

They kissed again.

After a few hours, they decided to talk again. "Rudy," said Penny sheepishly. "I'm sorry that I put suspicious green substance in your IV…I just couldn't resist!"

"That's ok," said Rudy, and they kissed again passionately.

After a while, Rudy needed to say something so they had to stop kissing. "Penny…I wish we could get married," he said sadly. "We're ten so we're mature!"

"I know…" said Penny sadly. "If only there was…"

Suddenly, their bodies began to glow…. "Our love is doing something powerful!" Rudy cried.

Suddenly, it faded, and he and Penny were adults! They gasped! Rudy also no longer had buckteeth, so he could be hawt.

"YAY! WE CAN GET MARRIED!" they yelled, and they held hands and merrily skipped out of the hospital room.

They passed by Rudy's parents, who looked up from their newspapers. "Aw, they grow up so fast, don't they?" said Rudy's mom.

"Yep," said his dad. "It seems like yesterday he was only ten!" Then they went back to reading newspapers.

Then they encountered…

Penny's mom.

Rudy and Penny looked at each other as Mrs. Sanchez walked closer. "Get…away…from my…DAUGHTER!" she yelled, running toward Rudy with a phone as if she wanted to bludgeon him with it. Rudy screamed in fear.

"STOP!" yelled Penny, bravely standing in harm's way for him (something SNAP would never do for anyone…) "I…I love him!" she stated.

"WHAT?" Mrs. Sanchez gasped, but thanks to the black hole Rudy had caused there were no more cars for their alarms to go off.

"I love him!" said Penny, stamping her foot. "You can't tell me what to do anymore! I'm an adult and I'm getting married!"

It was true…Penny was now an adult. Her mother had no power here. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mrs. Sanchez screamed. She was defeated.

Rudy and Penny walked by her. Penny turned to Rudy. "I don't want her at the wedding," she said.

Rudy had an idea. So he told her. "Let's get married in ChalkZone because it has beautiful places and it'll be one last time it'll be useful before we abandon it because we're grown ups now."

"Ok!" said Penny.

They walked into the hallway and talked excitedly about their wedding. Rudy told her all about this wonderful place in ChalkZone they could go to. It was so perfect there, and no Zoners to bother them! Even though it was a super awesome place Zoners would normally want to go to, it was conveniently abandoned! Penny thought it sounded wonderful, and they could go there after their wedding! It was all perfect…

But Rudy thought to himself, _Now it'll be perfect if I can just make sure that Snap doesn't bother us…._

"Well, is Snap coming to our wedding?" Penny asked. _Please say no, please! _she thought desperately.

"Nope," said Rudy smugly, an idea already in place in his mind. "I'll…make…sure…of that." He grinned, his face taking on a sinister look. "I'll _make sure_ _of it_, all right…heh heh…hehhehheh…" He grinned wider and rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Thank GOODNESS!" cried Penny.

Then they went to go plan their wedding!

**fff**

It was the day of their wedding (which was the same day). Rudy proposed to Penny with the ring he'd found in the moving building on their journey to find the library with a cave in it, and even though it was JUST CHALK, Penny accepted it because it was from Rudy and anything Rudy bestowed on her was the most valuable thing ever.

Rudy and Penny looked at each other lovingly and then looked around at their chalky wedding site. It was just CHALK, but it was still wonderful because they had each other. In the front row of the audience, they could see Bicloop, Rapsheeba, Bathtub Granny, the hotdog stand, and the three headed sparkledog (haha, French Bob!), who were all weeping at the thought of a wedding. There were other people there, but the guests were not important so Rudy and Penny didn't pay them any attention.

Rudy wrapped his arms around Penny, careful to avoid the book that was stuck to her back, and smiled at her. They kissed slightly. Then he turned around to where someone or other was saying the wedding stuff. It was really boring, so Rudy just shouted, "I DO!" and so did Penny and they were married.

"Penny, let's go on our honeymoon!" Rudy cried.

"Oh _yes_, Rudy!" cried Penny.

Before they went to their perfect spot they had a perfect day having a picnic and then going to Vinnieland, where they went in the Tunnel of Love together and all the Zoner slaves running the ride thought it was so cute! Then they had a scene where they romantically ran through fields of flowers. They weren't as good as REAL flowers, since they were only as flower-like as chalk could be, but they didn't care because they were so in love.

Then, they got to the special spot. It was a peaceful lake with a beautiful waterfall flowing into it. Rudy remarked that he was glad they weren't wearing khaki because that would be so tacky if they stood under the waterfall.

Rudy ripped off his shirt as if it was a towel and plunged into the water. It was only chalk, but it was still good enough especially because Rudy and Penny were there alone and no one else was there. He did a cannonball and splashed Penny and Penny was awed to be splashed by water that _Rudy_ jumped into.

Penny ripped off her clothes and she had a swimsuit underneath. So she jumped in the water with Rudy. "Rudy, you shouldn't get in the water so soon after eating!" she scolded, but Rudy just laughed and she laughed and laughed. Then they had a giggle fit and started splashing each other.

Then they were bored of swimming (especially since it was CHALK water so it only felt like dry chalk so ignore what the Water, Water, Everywhere episode tells you it's just dumb CHALK feeling and not like water!) so they ran out of the water and spent several minutes staring at each other and thinking how hawt they were. (Also Penny didn't have glasses anymore because that's not hawt!)

Then they started to make out. It was the hawtest makeout session ever. After it they were so out of breath because they hadn't been able to breathe for like an hour.

Penny hit Rudy on the head. "You stopped kissing me!" she said. So Rudy kissed her again. Then she looked at his well-toned abs. He was so _hawt_!

"Oh, Rudy!" she said and swooned. Then they made out again.

After they were done, they began talking about what they should do next. "We should go to the real world," said Rudy, "ChalkZone is dumb."

"Yeah," Penny agreed, "all the adventures and imagination, seems so dumb now, huh?"

Rudy chuckled. "Yeah, you got that right. We're grown ups now! We're too busy to go to ChalkZone! And I've grown out of it."

"Me too," said Penny. She couldn't understand why all those childish adults that Terry and Vinnie had exposed ChalkZone to had taken such an interest in the place. She shook her head. "Losers," she muttered to herself, "I bet they still have _best friends_ too!" Then she looked at Rudy and his eyes glazed over.

"I'm so glad the bad guys didn't tell everyone your secret!" she said. "I mean, it was much better that you did because you are my soulmate and I would like to hear it from you!"

"Yeah," said Rudy, "and speaking of all this stupid _ChalkZone _nonsense, look what I got you!" He showed her a ring…a real ring!

Penny gasped! "Oh, Rudy! It's beautiful!" she cried, and she put it on and flung herself at Rudy, and they made out again. It was the most beautiful moment in the whole history of beautiful moments.

**fff**

"Rudy? Rudy?!" cried Snap as he sat in a small cage…hanging over a pit of crocodiles! The rope holding his cage was almost completely broken. "Heh heh, Rudy," he said nervously, "can ya help me out here?" Silence. "Uh…is this about the wedding thing? Rudy? RUDY? Come on, Rudy! Where are ya, Bucko? RUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDDY!"

The rope broke.

**THE END!**

_A/N: OH MY GOSH GUYS I WAS SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER IT WAS THE BEST I'VE EVER WRITTEN! I'm so proud of this story and it's SO MUCH BETTER than Racingwolf's stupid version! And don't you love the ending? It's so FUNNY AND CLEVER! Ahahahahahaha! BLEED ALL OVER THE FLOOR, SNAP, WE HATE YOU! AHAHAHA! Now that, my friends, is quality writing!_

_Now, I'm gonna go work on my stories because I have lots of ideas! And I'm so glad I could complete this so now people don't have to read the STUPID Cryptic Investigation written by Racingwolf! They can read this awesome one! I'd say I've done a public service! Enjoy, ChalkZone fans and haha wow THIS IS THE BEST STORY I EVER WROTE!1!11!1!1! All that typing with broken arms was worth it!1!1!_


End file.
